Rhea's Rebuilding
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: This is continuation of relived as a hero. Warning some explicit theme contains little adultery in this fanfiction. Viewer suggested has been advised. A survivor of a space colony crash have found Arwen then found everyone else who will revived the colony
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Arwen's Log.**

Several years has passed. Sigma still waiting for something. I wish I could stop him and that stuff but I can't. Not that I could try to defeat him, I know that it is the fact he could spread around and get everyone else infected including Kira. He could use her to his advantage. Though that is not too much worries of what might happen now. I am a space hunter hunting what could be the history of space and maybe Earth. I am a freelancer and like my living style.

The population of the colonies continue to grow. Master Guess as everyone else know the only tyrant that is gentle has now become more cruel. He would try to take over Orbit Space colony. He succeeded obtaining Adromeda Space Colony besides Cephalic Space Colony. Orbit is doing everything to fight against him. However, he has found several space colonies that are hidden. Of the space colonies that are hidden is Zeus, Orion, and Corona. Luckily those three hidden ones do not have the capsules but they do felt the oppression.

Rhea Space colony the colony that is hidden away started to coming towards my only space ship. I maneuver out of the way and saw the last three escape pods landed on Orbit Space colony. The colony started to break apart as it is heading for Earth. I open the map and look where it is going to landed. I send an SOS on Earth and hopefully someone picked it up.

"SOS Rhea Space colony is on a crash course to Earth I repeat Rhea Space colony is in a crash course to Earth," I said as I send my message. The parts of the space colony started headed towards my space craft. I tried to evacuate but no avail. The only thing I know that I passed out and fell into the darkness of the ship that is also going to head to Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Janus??**

Few months has passed. A woman that looked at the age of 21 woke up to a bed near a guy unclothed. She got up and looked at the mirror. Scars after scars of whip burns that the woman had. She had crystal blue eyes and long streaks of brown, red, and blonde coming down as it is her hair covering what could be her ears. She has few bangs coming down her cheeks as she kept her hair in length. On her neck, it is a tag says "Janus" The woman took a look at the guy who had slept with her. Then turn back to the floor where the clothes of the guy and hers are. Most of her clothing are provocative and well make her figure look too revealing. When she picked up her clothes and the guys, she put hers in a hanger and his right next to the chair that brought what they did last night. "Janus" looked down sick to her stomach but kept her sanity in tact. Her tiara-like hadn't come off as it has a red gem and golden band across her forehead. The rest of her hair covered the golden band. She let out a sigh when the guy woke up and touch her naked body all over again.

"You are not that bad, Janus. Kiela is better in bed when it comes to wild night but you are very submissive and well tamed. I can't wait to come back here with you again," said the guy. Janus did not want the guy back as she wanted to reach for her clothes. The guy put on his clothes left the money on the table and left. Janus picked up her clothing and put them on. Another guy came. This guy has a whip on his hands with black gloves and flashy purple and black suit with a white hat. He has brown hair and eyes to mach with his short hair. He looked at Janus to see her tan complex skin. The guy had light complex skin.

"Well Janus lets see how much you have today," said the guy. Janus looked at the ground. The guy looked at the money furious. He took it all and throw the table down to the ground.

"WHAT IS THIS!! NEVER IN MY LIFE I HAVE SEEN VERY POOR STANDARD MONEY BROUGHT TO ME!!" shouted the guy. Janus knows this is where he either going to whip her down or do what that guy did last night to her.

"I am sorry I-" said Janus as the guy shut the door loudly. He slapped Janus on the face and ripped her clothes off. The cheapest clothes he gave her. He grabbed one of the bed chains and chained Janus up as he whipped her violently. After the brutal hits more marks were visible as she is bleeding. Janus had few tears coming out as she screams of pain during the impact of the whips. Then the guy did get undressed and forced himself on her. She started to cry more after the deed is done he gets up and dressed again.

"THAT IS HOW IT IS DONE. I BETTER GET MORE OUT OF YOU OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DEAD NEXT TIME," shouted the guy as he throw some clothes to Janus. Janus looked again at her body with new whip marks. She noticed she was sparking for a bit until it stopped. Janus knows that one or two guys mate with her won't please the guy who kept her chained up and claims that he owns her.

"Yes master," said Janus softly. She puts on her clothing and hoping it hides her new markings as well as her old. The collar in her neck had made her feel like a chain is coming out of the collar. Though walking outside of the room and apartment will do some good. Janus walked around and found a girl in her late teens with natural blue hair and light complex skin. She has fear in her brown eyes and is hiding in the alley. Janus walked up to the girl. The girl looked at Janus.

"There there I am not going to hurt you," said Janus trying to hide her pain and sympathy for the girl.

"I want to go home," said the girl as Janus looked at the girls clothing. A school uniform of dark blue jacket and a gray plated skirt with ruffles inside the skirt which is white. The girl had white socks that are knee high and dark blue shoes. Her hair is up in a ponytail on top of that Janus notice the girl is wearing glasses. Janus looked at the girl and looked at the streets.

"I take it people tried to hurt you because what you wear," said Janus. The girl nodded.

"How about this you switch clothes with me and I get you out of here," said Janus. The girl nodded in agreement. Janus lured the girl to the darkest part of the alley and looked at her.

"Take off your clothes and I switch with you. Once you are out of Sin City you can go north of here talk to Priestess. She will lead you back home," said Janus. The girl nodded. The two immediately switch clothes and the girl had the raggedy clothes of being poor slave person while Janus has the school uniform. Janus lead the girl out to the city and points to the temple.

"Thank you miss," said the girl as she skipped away over to the temple. Janus smiled and head back. Just the three steps she had guys were touching her chest.

"Hey baby how we have fun tonight," said one of them Janus stood silent and handed him a card where it contains her apartment number and street. The guys there had a sinister look. Janus knows that she has to do business somehow even though she is consider a property and she cannot leave the city without mechanaloids chasing after her bringing her back to the person she loathes. Once she got back to her apartment. 16 guys waited in line to get in bed with her. Janus knows this is what she does not want but yet she hopes that with this many she can buy her freedom and get out of this horrid town. She took them all in and one by one they take turns to do their deed. Once the day is done she hoped that the guy she called 'master' does not show up. She get a log diary that she had with her before but does not know how to work the playback.

"July 2nd Again as a sex slave of some sort. I am getting nothing and Writer is getting all the money I have made. I hope that with the money I make now hopefully ends this slavery state and earn my freedom. I am desperate for it and will get out one day and find a life outside of these walls," said Janus, "I still do not know my true name because of the amnesia I am suffering. The people of Sin City already told me that I am suffering from that. However, Writer wanted to keep it that way. I do not know what that man's intention but I know that this may cause a commotion to every prostitute as well as a sex slave. They did told me I have to earn the title prostitute to be one of the best out of all. However, if things do not change then I will still get these scars and more of them," said Janus.

Just then there is a pound on the door. Janus shuts her diary and more guys came to sleep with her. This time they are all guys that competes within her apartment to have a one night stand. Janus sighs as she again manages to do the deed she only knows when she got to the city and in the end she made huge amounts of money. Writer came in and saw Janus again.

"Well it seems you have getting better or something's odd about this situation," said Writer. Janus did not show her clothing that she asked the girl to give her while she was in hiding. When writer was about to leave he spotted the school girl uniform. He looked at Janus and Janus started to panic.

"Where did you get this?" asked Writer. Janus swallowed her fear and walked up to Writer.

"A young girl by the age of 16 came to this City hiding and I showed her the way out. With the exchange of our clothing," said Janus. Writer slapped her across the face and pulled a knife out of his jacket and cut her back and side.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU KNOW WE CAN BECOME RICH WITH A YOUNG VIRGIN LIKE THAT!! I TAKE THIS CLOTHES AND THE MONEY YOU MAKE SO FAR!! I GIVE YOU THREE DAYS TO PACK UP AND LEAVE THIS CITY TO FIND THAT VIRGIN AND BRING HER BACK OR YOU WILL NOT SEE YOUR PRECIOUS CLIENTS AGAIN," said Writer as he slammed the door. Janus froze for a while as she saw her marks. Janus packed up all of her equipment that she had with her with the exception of clothes for the fact that she did not have any clothes when they found her. She finished packing her stuff by the next morning and she had a knock on the door.

"Well isn't it the great Janus who is going to save me and make me rich once again," said the woman who look like she has huge chest thanks to the jacket magenta she is wearing and the magenta dominatrix clothes. The woman look like she is in her late 20's and has long red hair up to her waist and hazel eyes. Her light complex skin start showing that she is a prostitute far too long.

"How did I help you?" asked Janus. The woman shows the school girl outfit to Janus.

"This. As for my appreciation, I am going to wear it in front of you and take all of your clients right in front of your eyes," said the woman.

"Kiela, if you want those clothes so badly then can I have yours that you are wearing," said Janus. The woman smiled evilly.

"Well if you put it that way. This is my bandit outfit. I was once a bandit before I came here. I modify it to attract the guys here. But sure you can have it. As long as I have these clothes I will get more profit than ever," said Kiela as she threw the clothes to her. She put on the school girl outfit and the guys who were after Janus that night goes right to Kiela. Kiela smiled as she loves the attention. Janus wore the clothes that Kiela gave her as well as the bandit hat. She got her stuff and start heading out the door. The necklace that says her name fell off as Writer took it off on the outskirts of town.

"Remember, bring me back that virgin. If you ever want to see your clients again," said Writer. Janus sighs as she left. Once she left Sin City, the horizon gave her a smile on her face.

"I am free. I am free," said Janus as she cannot believe what happen. Though she heard some noises and went to go check it out. She find a space craft. Janus manage to look at the space craft and saw a person out cold. Janus knows going back to Sin City with this person will cause a ruckus and not only that, it just going to be mistaken for someone's identity. Janus look at the computers and one has a portable navigation system. Janus picked that out and carried the girl with her to the only person she knows will help out in this time. Getting near to the Light Temple, Janus knocked on the door. The door opens and shuts. Janus kept on walking hoping to find someone who can help the girl she is carrying that is about the age of 16.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Temple of Light**

Arwen finally wakes up and looked at the magenta color clothing person who just brought some food.

"Oh you are awake," said Janus who looked at the person who she helped out of the space craft.

"Yeah. Where am I? This is not the forest nor my ship," said Arwen. Janus smiled at Arwen.

"This is the Temple of Light or Light Temple. Just a few miles south you find Sin City," said Janus.

"A city? I haven't find one within miles of my space craft," said Arwen. Janus smiled.

"That is because two hills block your view. If you go where the two hills are at you find Sin City," said Janus. Arwen looked at Janus with a stupefied look.

"It would have been much easier to go to a city than go finding food off the forest," said Arwen. Janus sighed.

"More like that is more better than being in that City. I was forced to do stuff that normally would not do. However, I lost my freedom when they have found me near their city. I was taken in as a whore. My starting level is sex slave. I supposed to raise up to prostitute. However, I do not like that work but I had no choice of speaking. I wanted to work that high because if you are a prostitute you have more freedom than Sex Slave and you can leave the city. I wanted to leave to find my true name and identity," said Janus, "The name Janus was given to me due to the fact they do not know my true name."

"Ouch. Well I wish I can help you there but I need to find Rhea Space Colony and check if there were any survivors or dead people in the space colony that crashed several months ago," said Arwen.

"I heard about that incident within Sin City but none willing to venture out there. It is far away for them. The only people who would know is Priestess and few others who investigate that," said Janus.

"Priestess is she is here?" asked Arwen with a worried look. A person in a pink robe with colorful sash came down the robe looked at Arwen.

"It has been a long time we seen each other isn't it Arwen Weil," said a voice. Janus turned as well as Arwen.

"Priestess. You look different. You have a robe and sash instead what I have seen you before," said Arwen.

"Yes clothes change is something different. However, it is required for any body who carried the term 'Priest.' The is my temple's attire and it cannot leave this temple," said Priestess.

"Ah I see," said Arwen. Priestess looked at Janus and smiled a tad. She hold out something in front of Janus.

"You were the woman who helped young Mila back there on Sin City. She told me to thank you. Also she want you to have this," said Priestess. Janus took the object that Priestess had. It was a crest of the school uniform that the girl had with her.

"A pin?? I told her to keep it so the fact that her uniform is tainted but not the school's dignity," said Janus.

"Well she wants you to keep it for getting her out. She did told me that she is going to transfer to another all girl school within her hometown," said Priestess.

"I see. I do need to thank her for this item she gave me. If I remember who I was, then I would share her my stories and she can share hers with me," said Janus.

"Arwen. There were survivors two of them. The only person who probably knows the location is the city or town that is close by the crash. I do not know how far it crashes or where it crashes but I know that there were two people there. You might need to ask either Terra, Lotus, or Kira. One of them will tell you what happened to the survivors," said Priestess, "As for me, I cannot leave here. I need to stay within this temple until a priest come over."

"Ok then I guess I have to go then," said Arwen as she thought that she will be going by herself.

"I am coming with you. If anything, I probably can remember something before I was taken into Sin City," said Janus. Arwen sighed as Priestess looked at Arwen.

"It is best. Besides she knows more than what you think she may know if she remembers," said Priestess.

"Well I guess so. Oh well it is better have someone tag along. Besides priestess you will catch up when that happens right," said Arwen.

"That is up to the-" said Priestess as the doors closed of the temple. Priestess looked around.

"Temple of Light. Where is she? The virgin that left Sin City without noticed," said a guy in black armor.

"You have no right bursting to a holy place like here without proper-" said Priestess as the guy point a gun at the three people in the temple.

"I have no time I need that virgin to come back. And the sex slave that was sent to go get her," said the black armor guy.

"Tell your sinful city person who sent you that-" said Priestess as the black armor guy stepped to get Priestess. The energy of the temple glow and shocked the guy into painful screams. Then teleported out of the temple. Arwen looked at Priestess in shock.

"Priestess I did not know you could do that," said Arwen. Priestess sighed as she knew who actually done that.

"The spirit inside of this temple had done it. This temple was built under the laboratory of my beloved father, Dr. Eugene Scorpio," said Priestess.

"So you change it to a temple?" asked Arwen who is confused about what happened.

"No. I have no control over the places that belong to my father once. The main laboratory is where Rhea Space Colony is now in. This was once his mini laboratories. I am now the owner of this one while the main one is being abandon," said Priestess.

"So who had done that and how it is protecting you?" asked Arwen. A cyber elf like a green scorpion came floating down near Arwen.

"That is because of me. I manage to use a little of my energy to do so. Though I did not use enough to kill me," said the cyber elf.

"Oh how cute. You look like a tiny flying scorpion," said Arwen as she giggled at the cyber elf.

"Oh where is my manners. I am Dr. Eugene Scorpio or was once called that but you can call me Scorpio," said Scorpio.

"Please to meet you. I am Arwen. Arwen Weil," said Arwen with a smile. The cyber elf smiled as well.

"Father here has been watching over this temple for years and is protecting it with his energy. However, he is the only one of the few cyber elves that comes here. Most of them prays to get on to the other world or being ready to do so," said Priestess.

"Naturally, when a cyber elf uses its ability, we die automatically. My life right now is to help out this situation and my daughter. She had found me here," said Scorpio.

"Father also has kept this temple safe from the sinners of Sin City," said Priestess. Janus looked down.

"Would I be called a sinner if I told you that I was from Sin City," said Janus. Priestess looked at Janus.

"Yes but like all sinners, you can be redeem. If you want to claim your redemption start praying here or in the town of Holy. The girl you helped is from that town and will stay within the town's walls," said Priestess.

"I thank you for what you have done," said Janus as she sighs. Arwen started to feel dizzy.

"I think I should wait this out. I still felt bad after my crash landing. I even tried to work my systems again and I think that what passes me out," said Arwen.

"Then rest here. Both of you do not need to be hasty. Besides Arwen it has only been four years since I last saw you," said Priestess.

"Yeah I needed the rest," said Arwen as she is shown to her room from Scorpio who is nudging her to follow him.

"Can I be alone for a moment. I wanted to pray for a while here. Hoping that whatever sins had fallen on me that I can redeem myself now," said Janus.

"Go ahead child. We all need that time. I will keep you in my prayers as well," said Priestess as she left. Janus got to her knees and start praying silently. The next day, Arwen is ready to go.

"Well Priestess where should I go first," said Arwen. Priestess pointed East as Arwen looked at her.

"Head east. It is few miles down you will find the Town of Holy. Have one of the priests to allow you to talk to Terra. Terra stood there as a dark guardian of all sinners," said Priestess, "Probably you will have more clues to the survivors of Rhea Space Colony."

"I might as well start with her first. Thanks again Priestess," said Arwen. Janus bows to Priestess and followed Arwen.

"Good luck you two. I hope you find what your looking for. I have a feeling that someone or something will become obstacles and you will have to deal with them," said Priestess as she walked back inside to the Light Temple.

"Hey Janus right," said Arwen. Janus nodded that she got that name she is called right.

"Yes, miss Arwen," said Janus. Arwen looked at Janus and wonder what she is going to do.

"How long you are going to tag along with me?" asked Arwen. Janus felt annoyed but yet she turned around.

"As long as I find out where I was born in and where did I live then I will stay where ever gave back my memories," said Janus.

"That sounds fair enough. So hopefully going through these towns will help you out to find more of your past as well helping my information," said Arwen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Death Cave Path and Inhabitants.**

Few days has passed and the two managed to get to a place where bunch of mechanaloids. Janus ran around to keep the mechanaloids off of her while Arwen shoots them down. Janus knows the stick she has with her to use as a weapon won't work at this point. Arwen found this annoying and look at Janus.

"Do you know how to use any type of a weapon?" asked Arwen. Janus looked at Arwen.

"A sword. However, getting or buying a beam sword is expensive and I left without any weapons. Once we get to another town, I will find a shop that sells weapons and hopefully find one with swords," said Janus.

"Ah. I see ok well that does make sense. Once we get to Town of Holy you can do that," said Arwen. Janus nodded as the two keep up the pattern. Soon they reached a point where there is too many mechanaloids and Arwen sighed. Janus ran around as Arwen pulled out her biometal.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL A MEGAMERGE!!" shouted Arwen as she is in her armor. Janus looked at Arwen as she in an armor that she does not see before. Janus found a place to hide as Arwen shoots at the Mechanaloids. Later on Janus heard the firing stop. She came out and found the mechanaloids are after her now. She saw Arwen out cold. Janus ran around until she passed out. Few hours later, Arwen woke up as well as Janus. Arwen looked at her clothes as it was not her regular hunter outfit. It was a short dress. Janus looked at her outfit as it is a bathing suit with a lot of cleavage showing.

"Well well look who is awake. Two lovely ladies," said someone in the background. Arwen squint to see the background of the person. Arwen looked at the person.

"Who are you and why did you tie us up?" asked Arwen in a harsh tone. The guy smiled at Arwen.

"Simple you are in my territory and my mechanaloids were destroyed by the likes of you. However, I am very generous about this situation and let both of you live. Especially when it is rare to see two females walking around here. Majority I seen is males," said the guy who still stand in the shadow.

"So you are going to keep us like your little slave then," said Arwen as she does not like the idea.

"Keep you alive yes. However, I just want one of you to stay with me at all time if not both," said the guy.

"Hah! Sorry to say but I am not going to do that. I have more things to do and my friend here can't either," said Arwen.

"Aww… What a pity I am going to hold you both by your own will," said the guy. Janus looked at Arwen and at the guy in the shadows.

"I will stay here if you let my friend here go," said Janus. The guy looked at Janus with one eye brow.

"I thought you want to remember your past," said Arwen. Janus looked at Arwen and then at the guy.

"Yes but that can be postponed. You need to find those survivors and get them back. Those people can be endanger if they hit certain cities," said Janus, "Certain cities do not take kindly to reploids and certain ones won't mind them there."

"I see ok then I come back with them and tell you ok," said Arwen. Janus nodded at Arwen.

"Ok promise me when you find them come back and see me. If not, come and tell me your adventures. I would love to hear them," said Janus. Arwen smiled.

"I promise. And I won't break them anyways," said Arwen. The guy came to the light. He is a reploid of some sort. His red gem that is in his forehead saying he is one. His skin and body look a lot like if they are biosynthetic armor. His short black hair covers his head except his hearing sensors. His skin is a dark complex. Arwen thought that he can be mistaken for Rondae within skin tone. His eyes were perfect green color eyes. His clothing he wore is a gray jumper suit with some indication that he is a fighter pilot of some sort. Arwen looked at the symbol of his patch. The symbol is something she never saw in her life. She recognized several space pilots that are from different colonies but she never saw that one before.

"Janus I may be back with one and come here ASAP," said Arwen. Janus looked at Arwen.

"Ok well take care and hopefully, I can remember something," said Janus. The guy smiled at Arwen.

"Actually, you have to stay here for a few days. Before traveling. If not my mechanaloids will attack you. I have to make a clearance for you when you come back here and when you leave," said the guy.

"Fine just do it then," said Arwen. The guy smiled at Arwen's spunk. Janus never change her face expression of sadness and seriousness.

"By the way my name is Bomber," said the guy. Arwen looked at the space pilot uniform.

"From what I can tell you are not from Earth are you. Most space pilots wear that jumper suit and the symbol of their colony they represent," said Arwen.

"You got that right. I am not from Earth. I am actually from a colony that fell down. I do not remember the name but it is something I do not remember fully," said Bomber, "I manage enough to remember my name and few things happen in that colony."

"I knew it you are from Rhea Space Colony," said Arwen. Bomber looked at Arwen.

"Rhea. So that is the name of the colony I am from. Well I supposed that is probably the reason why most of the commotion people tell around. I do not care anymore," said Bomber.

"Well I do care. From what I heard from my friend there is two survivors. You are one of them and the other is somewhere lost," said Arwen, "If I can convince both of you to head to Orbit Space Colony, we can find what really happen."

"Sorry to burst your bubble. The only thing I remember of the incident that we got hit. How I manage to get to Earth and you say there is another well, I cannot explain that part. Who shot us? I do not know. I have lost few memories of that day but that is about it," said Bomber, "As for going to Orbit. No. I rather be here." Arwen get a furious look.

"You may say that now but don't you want to be back with your family, your friends, and your comrades," said Arwen.

"That depends but as of right now no. I rather be here," said Bomber. Arwen started to be furious.

"Arwen it is ok. Just find the other one. You can convince him later," said Janus. Arwen sighed in defeat. Few days passed Arwen left and the mechanaloids let her pass. Janus stood in the dark as she felt as if her freedom was taken once again. Though the upside of this Arwen can come back downside she is again someone's property.

"What is with that look. I am not going to keep you not roaming around here you can do that. Just be careful not to leave the boarders or the mechanaloids will come after you," said Bomber. Janus still has that sad look that Bomber cannot stop wondering. Though he do feel like this is the first day that Janus is around him so he hopes that time will change her. Days went by that turns into weeks. Janus did not change her mood since she had stayed with Bomber. Bomber knows that something is not right. It was that feeling that is hurting him to see Janus like this. Janus travels around the property and stumbled on part of a cave where a little girl sneeze. Janus found her and the girl looked at Janus. The little girl has light complex skin and blonde hair with rare violet eye color. The little girl is covered from head to toe in a body suit and a blanket.

"Are you an Angel?" asked the little girl. Janus knows that this girl's health is at risk.

"No but I can help you if you want me too," said Janus looking at the little girl. The little girl starts to cough.

"I am sorry but I am not well and Mr. Bomber is helping me to keep those evil people away from me," said the little girl.

"I see. But tell me why are you here and not other places within this area," said Janus.

"Well this is my spot that Mr. Bomber found me. He tries to remember who he is and yet same time tries to help me," said the little girl.

"Can I ask where is your parents?" asked Janus. The little girl looked at her and looked down.

"I… I do not know. All I know that Mr. Bomber is an alien that is helping me and cared for me," said the little girl.

"Well do not worry. If you get extremely sick, I know the best place to be," said Janus, "It is a town that my friend is probably at."

"I do not think I am too sick. Though miss," said the little girl. Janus looked at the girl with sympathy.

"I am Janus. You can call me that," said Janus the little girl smiled at Janus while Bomber stood in the shadows looking at the two.

"I am Fiona. Please to meet you Janus. I do hope I get better so we can play," said Fiona. Janus smiled a tad. Fiona coughed again.

"You should get some rest, Fiona," said Janus. Fiona nodded and went to sleep. Janus sighed as she was ready to leave. She passed Bomber as he looked at Janus.

"Fiona is from a town near by. I cannot get there at all. Besides she does not trust me very much," said Bomber to Janus.

"Why do you care for someone like her?" asked Janus to Bomber. Bomber let out a sigh.

"I wanted to have a child. Since I am a reploid it is not easy to think that I just can create one out of the blue. Parts now a days even for a simple reploid built is hard and very costly," said Bomber.

"I see. In a way you wanted to create a family, even though you do not want to go back to your own family," said Janus.

"I would rather help this girl as if she is like my daughter," said Bomber getting offended.

"I think this is enough talking for tonight. We can discuss this another time," said Janus.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fiona's Fear and Janus Pain**

Few more days has passed and Janus becomes more attach to Fiona the little girl that won't leave. Janus thought few things like how it would like to have a family. Her own family. Though she knows that it is highly impossible for the fact of her scars from the whips and two from the knife had marked her fear of showing anyone the pain she went through. She rather hides that pain. Though the day she wanted to go and bathed is the day she heard Fiona Scream. Janus ran towards the little girl as she looks at Janus.

"Child what is wrong. Fiona," said Janus. Fiona gave a look at Janus as if she is mad.

"The evil people they are around. Get them away. Before the hurt me," said Fiona. Janus grabbed Fiona and dashed towards the pool with her. All Janus saw was a shadow of what she thinks is a mechanaloid.

"It is ok. You are safe here," said Janus. Fiona cried and looked mad at Janus. Janus has a clueless face.

"You have no idea what they tried to do. You do not know what they wanted to do with me. You only care for me just because it benefits you," said Fiona as she is crying.

"Can you explain what they wanted to do?" asked Janus. Fiona has an evil look on her face.

"They want to grab me and stripped me down. They wanted to hurt me every possible way. They will come at night trying to find me. That is why they wanted to hurt me every way possible. When they done they leave," said Fiona as her evil look turns into sadness.

"Actually I have been through that," said Janus with sadness. Fiona looked at Janus furiously.

"Liar," said Fiona, "Why do you just leave me alone and go away." Janus did not like that tone but turns to the spring that she always bathed.

"I take you back where I found you after my bath," said Janus. She went to the rock and undressed there from the rock she went in to the water. Fiona looked at the water and saw Janus back full of marks. Fiona looked at Janus in shock. Janus tries to hurry up her shower but her mind keep being distracted of Fiona's face and sadness. She did heard someone went into the water and check who else went in. She hoped that Bomber would not be in here or she will find a way to kill him. Janus felt someone touched her back where the scar is. She froze then paid attention to the feel of the hand as if it was small. Janus turned around to see and found Fiona touching her back. Janus turned around and looked down.

"Yes those marks are real. And two of them still hurts," said Janus. Fiona looked at Janus with eyes wide.

"These marks how that happened to you," said Fiona now trying to figure out Janus who she now starting to trust.

"A place where people found me. They took me in as a worker that I would not like to work as. These marks were done by a man who claims he own me. My job was to get the guy in bed with satisfaction. If not, I would get whipped. And also get hurt by other means. What the guy did to me is what I supposed to get used to. Getting raped. The first time I did not want to do it, the guy whipped me and went in so hard on me that made me bleed. I still remember his horror words back then. 'This is the job you supposed to do. You are my sex slave and as one you should be getting ready to become on top as prostitute. Now you better have those clients sleep with you or else you are going to find the true word pain.' That day I was so scared and I turned so submissive which I hold all my tears then release it before I go to bed. That day I know the term enslave meant. That day I know what fear is. That day I know what might get my freedom. I tried my best to do what I can. In the end, I somehow had that chance and leave," said Janus as she tries to hide back her tears.

"Will you be scared if Mr. Bomber ever get near you like this?" asked Fiona. Janus looked at the little girl.

"I would hide. Hide away from him until I put my clothing on," said Janus. Fiona looked again at Janus believing every word she says. Then Fiona heard crying. She looked at Janus and Janus could not hold any longer she is in tears.

"I believe you. Miss Janus," said Fiona as she hugged her. Janus grabbed Fiona and turned around to give her a proper hug. After the two let go of the hug.

"Let me finish my bath then I get you ready for yours," said Janus. Fiona smiled and nodded. Janus finished her bath and it was Fiona's turn. Fiona looked happy as she can be. Fiona kept on clinging to Janus as Janus does not mind. However, Bomber found this something he never thought it is possible. Fiona actually trust someone. Janus gets up and check on sleeping Fiona. She tip toed hoping get something to drink.

"I am glad she trusts one of us," said Bomber. Janus stopped and did not turn. Janus sighed.

"She needs someone who can relate to her pain. Someone who has been through like how she had," said Janus.

"I just have sympathy for her. However, that got me to want to help her as much as possible," said Bomber.

"You cannot help her with sympathy alone. It just make her pain even worse. That itself can cause her to not trust anyone," said Janus.

"I see so you know what she is talking about then," said Bomber. Janus clench her fist.

"I have. I have been through something like that. And the thing is me being here does not make it any better of the situation," said Janus as she walked off. Bomber ran to Janus and grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. He knows something is up with Janus but he cannot put his finger to it.

"Something that I had short of," said Janus as she yanked her hand away from Bomber and walked away. Bomber now had a puzzle look as he noticed that Janus kept having a sad look and it hurts him to see her like this at all. Janus got water to drink as Bomber keep his distance from Janus but followed her. Then both heard a scream. Janus dropped the water and head towards the noise. What she found is a hunter trying to grabbed Fiona. Janus without a second thought rushed the guy and tackle him down. Fiona looked and saw Janus pushing the guy away.

"Heh. This is rich I have two prizes," said the guy as his gray armor showing he grabbed Janus and knock her out. Fiona stood there as she watched Janus getting hurt even more. Janus found a pocket knife that brings up an energy beam. Janus used that to stabbed the armor and grabbed Fiona to a hiding place. Bomber saw the damage and finished off where Janus left off killing him. Janus keep on running as the mechanaloids are offline. Janus knows this is a perfect opportunity to leave. She ran without stopping to the Holy Town that Arwen was in.

"Please someone help me within that town," thought Janus as she kept holding Fiona. Fiona is scared but kept holding Janus.

"Miss Janus where are we going?" asked Fiona. Janus knows that she cannot go back with Fiona.

"Take you somewhere safe for now," said Janus. Fiona kept on holding Janus. After two days of running and few stops to eat and sleep, Fiona started coughing frequently and Janus checked her forehead.

"OMG child you are burning up," said Janus. Fiona was not looking well and Janus just saw the town within a mile.

"Hold on Child I am getting you to the doctor," said Janus as she held. Janus ran passed the barrier lock which it is up. Janus touched the barrier and it let her in. She felt relieved about that but try to find a shady place or a hospital. She went to knock around and the only thing is that they shut the door on her. Then she found the hospital. Janus walked in to the front desk. The nurse on duty looked at Janus about to call someone.

"Please you got to help me. This child is very ill. Please will you help us," said Janus almost pleading. The nurse check the child and yet Fiona shivers from the hot temperature that her forehead produce.

"Ok we will take care of her," said the nurse. Janus waited near the front desk hoping to find something about the illness.

"Please be ok Fiona," thought Janus. Few hours later a doctor came out and walked up to Janus.

"The girl you brought in has a serious illness. Where did you both come from?" asked the Doctor.

"Fiona, was found not far from here. I was on my way to find my past before I was taken to Sin City," said Janus.

"Ah I see. So the girl's name is Fiona. Well from what you told me right now we can find her parents and she can be fine here until they come and get her," said the Doctor.

"I thank you. At least she can go home then," said Janus. The doctor looked at Janus.

"It is very rare we find a sinner like you caring for someone like her," said the Doctor.

"Well if you think about it, not every sinner wants to be willingly. Some are forced. Those who are forced wanted something that those who are not sinners have, freedom," said Janus.

"Ah I see. Well we are not holding anything against your will here. This city is known for its religious background," said the doctor.

"Ok well, I need to find a friend of mine who I think have left this town a long time ago," said Janus.

"Another sinner?" asked the Doctor. Janus shakes her head no. She looked at the hallway.

"She is no sinner. She is trying to find out people who crashed from space," said Janus.

"Ah miss Arwen Weil. She was here for a month. She is now seeing our protector as we speak," said the doctor.

"Ok I am going to see her in the meantime. I will come back talk to Fiona later," said Janus as she left.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Terra's Solitude and Janus Humiliation**

Janus went to find Terra. Most of the people of the town spread rumors that a sinner is going to take Terra out and re-sin her again. Janus knew that they were talking about her. She finally went to a house that has stickers among stickers of holy messages and they tend to glow around Janus. Janus sighed and knock on the door. A priest opened up the door and saw Janus.

"I am looking for Arwen Weil is she is around here?" asked Janus. The priest stared at Janus.

"She is here but I cannot allow a sinner like you to come inside," said the priest. Janus felt defeat.

"Ok tell Arwen that Janus is outside waiting for her-" said Janus as the priest interrupted her.

"I am sorry Miss Weil also won't see a sinner like yourself," said the priest. Arwen heard the commotion and looked at Janus.

"Janus? You are here as well," said Arwen as Terra standing near Arwen. Terra looked at Janus and saw something in Janus eyes.

"I am sorry I cannot let a sinner to come in. She is a sin-" said the priest as Terra interrupted him.

"Let her in," ordered Terra. The priest looked at Terra wanting to say no but cannot from the eyes she produced could scare him to death. The priest did so and kept his eyes on Janus and Terra.

"Terra this is Janus she is the lady who helped me out of the Death Cave," said Arwen.

"I can tell by your face you have some type of sadness. I can see it as clear as day," said Terra.

"Well I am sad for the fact I am trying to find who I am," said Janus. Terra shook her head.

"No I see pain you are trying to hide. I can see that. Priestess of Light Temple and I are connected. We can tell others feelings even though we may not know what happened," said Terra.

"Did Priestess of Light Temple have ever told you about a city that steals people to do their horrible stuff," said Janus.

"Yes. She had. From the way you dress and the sadness you show you were one of the captives of that city. Captive now free," said Terra.

"I may be free from that but I am not free from danger. Someone in death cave was attacking a little girl then attack me. The little girl I brought her here at this city and now is in the hospital," said Janus.

"A little girl? Why is a little girl is in that place? I haven't seen her," said Arwen. Janus turned to Arwen.

"She is hidden deep within the cave where most of the mechanaloids are. She stayed there for the fact that someone kept on chasing her and the mechanaloids protects her as well as bomber. That is the reason why Bomber has not traveled with you or have any attentions because he promised that girl he protect her," said Janus.

"Oh I see. I probably would have that girl travel with us as well. Then again she might be afraid of me," said Arwen.

"She can't really trust people at all. She only trust me for the fact she saw several something of mine," said Janus not wanting to get into full detail of what she had.

"I see. Well to have this city clarify that you are not a sinner go to the temple of redemption and talk to the priest or priestess which ever you feel comfortable. I rather do that now and have them help you," said Terra.

"Thank you I probably do that," said Janus. Arwen looked at Janus and then looked outside.

"I think Bomber will come here," said Arwen. Janus sighed as she knew Arwen is right.

"He will come here to find me and Fiona the little girl. Though do not tell him that I am going to leave Death Cave," said Janus.

"I will not tell him but go right now to get help," said Terra. Janus nodded and then had a questionable look.

"I do not know how to get there," said Janus feeling embarrassed. Arwen pulled out her Galaxy Navigational System (GNS) and set it to the planet Earth. Arwen also made it magnification the map only to the town. She put a red dot where her destination ends and a blue mark where she is at.

"There use this and you get where you need to be. I am marked in the map as gray while you are blue and your destination is red," said Arwen. Janus smiled and left. Arwen looked at Terra.

"I see why Priestess told you to take her with you. She does have some type of aura that I cannot explain," said Terra. Arwen sighed. Meanwhile… Janus got to the location to the temple. Every eye was on her. Janus knocked on the door and a priestess opened the door.

"May I help you child," said the priestess. Janus sighed and explain why she is there for. The priestess thought she wants to get redemption for the fact she is a sinner.

"In order to do that I need you to stripped off your clothes and you go into the water," said priestess. Janus sighed as she did took off her clothes. The priestess looked at the horrific marks that is covered all over Janus back and the wound marks of unhealed properly showed on her side and back. The priestess knows that the preparation to tainted people that are not true sinners like Janus can be clothed or not. The priestess sighed as she flipped her book to heal the tainted. What Janus did not know that there was a camera where she is at. Everyone saw the TV of her getting purify. Only the fact that she has those marks that is hidden within her clothes shocked the town and felt pity for her.

"They need to get that camera off of the temples. It is not right but the stupid head priest put it there to show that Sinners can change. However, it is wrong for them to have them watch Janus getting spiritual help," said Terra. Arwen could not help but look at those scars and two wounds that could make even her sick. Terra shut the TV off as the priest was giving her a mad look.

"You know it is rude to shut off the TV when one is watching," said the priest to Terra.

"You do not need to watch that," said Terra. The priest looked at Terra as he puts it back on to see the marks that horrified even him. Terra shut the TV off again.

"I told you. It is nothing but a tainted person wanting to get spiritual help. I cannot believe you thought she was a sinner," said Terra.

"She dressed as one," said the priest. Terra started to get even more pissed and the priest started to step back.

"There is an ancient saying that I found a long time ago. It is called never judge a book by its cover," said Arwen, "If you took your sacred book and throw it into a lake and someone pulled it out and it happens to be gold, silver, and the original book coloring which one most people will pick?"

"I would pick the gold one. Though the original text says to be gold," said the priest.

"Nope sorry I hate to burst your bubble. The original text was nothing but in white pages and a black book. I found that two weeks ago. Most sacred books were nothing but black binding with white pages. And when someone open the gold book you have the book of sins where it says how to do the sins," said Arwen. The priest cough and choked on Arwen's analogy.

"But that would be the first thing people would go for though. However the outside may be nice but the inside may be horrible. But it attract from the covering," said Arwen. The priest sighed in defeat. Meanwhile… Janus is finished as she put her clothes back on. The priestess looked at Janus.

"I hoped you find what you are looking for," said the priestess. Janus nodded as she put her hat back on.

"Thank you for everything. If my travels weary me, I will say that prayer you have given me," said Janus.

"I hope so. Come back visiting us Miss Janus. If you also feel like talking to any of us, then please do so. It is horrible for you to kept your past like that," said the priestess.

"Ok I will," said Janus as she left the temple and head back to the hospital where Fiona is at.

"I am sorry child. I put you through humiliation that is far beyond anything," said the priestess as Janus is gone. Janus manage to get to the hospital thanks to Arwen's device. The girl Mila came up to Janus.

"Miss Janus, Fiona is awake and we found her parents," said Mila as she sounded sad.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Janus. Mila looked at Janus as she let a sigh out.

"Fiona wants to see you but her parents wanted to avoid that at first now they do not mind," said Mila.

"What do you mean?" asked Janus. Mila motioned Janus to bend over as she whispers something to her ear. Janus has her eyes shocked as she heard that.

"I am sorry but that is something that the head priest put," said Mila. Janus held her jacket tight.

"Next time if anyone see my body it has to be in private. I am not going to go through that again," said Janus with a little anger in her voice.

"I know just many people watching the ceremony completely even though you are not a sinner is just plain wrong," said Mila, "I know you are not because you helped me to get out of that City where it is nothing but sinners there."

"Not everyone in that city is a sinner. Some are just tainted forced to do a sin unwillingly," said Janus.

"I know. I know from you. You were different and you helped me. You are not a true sinner," said Mila.

"I thank you for believing in me. And telling me this information," said Janus. Mila smiled a tad.

"You are welcome. Though head to Fiona. She wants to see you," said Mila.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bomber's Arrival and Piece of Memory**

Janus nodded as Mila showed to Fiona's room. The same girl that Janus found is sitting on the bed as two adults that somewhat look like her but not each other saw Janus.

"Miss Janus you are here," said Fiona as she was about to cry more to see her. Janus looked at Fiona.

"I told you I would take you somewhere safe," said Janus with a smile. Fiona then looked down.

"What about Mr. Bomber? I need to thank him for watching both of us," said Fiona. Janus smiled.

"I will tell him. He is probably lost since he haven't left that cave for a long time," said Janus.

"Ok why don't you bring him here," said a woman standing next to Janus. Janus looked at the woman.

"I think he will be coming. Knowing him he will come," said Janus. The woman looked at Janus as well as the guy.

"We need to thank you for bringing our little Fiona here. Without you we could not help her and she may die," said the guy.

"You are very welcome," said Janus with a smile. Janus then looked at Fiona and sat down next to her.

"Miss Janus, I can tell Mr. Bomber likes you a lot. He kept staring at you and when he comes to see if I am ok, he talks about you and want to help you to find your memories," said Fiona. Janus has her eyes in shock then sadness.

"You think so?" asked Janus as she now has a sad look. Fiona looked at Janus with a smile.

"I know he does. He want you to be happy but every time he cannot find what makes you sad. I do see sometimes you sad but you look more when he is around," said Fiona.

"I… I have some problems of my own that I need to handle but I am afraid I might hurt him," said Janus as she covers her true feelings of distrusting men.

"I hope you do," said Fiona. Janus nodded and saw the nurse. The nurse walked in and looked at everyone.

"Ok miss Fiona needs her nap. We are going to make sure that she will be fine by tomorrow," said the nurse. The parents left.

"Honey we will be outside," said Fiona's mother as she gave her a kiss. The father looked at Fiona.

"I will be with your mother," said Fiona's Father. Fiona nodded. Janus looked at Fiona.

"I am going to find my friend that is here in town. I will be right back," said Janus.

"Ok please come back with Mr. Bomber," said Fiona. Janus sighed and smiled at Fiona.

"Ok I will," said Janus as she left. The parents looked at Janus with pity on their eyes as they heard from what they heard on Fiona's room. Janus left the hospital and then felt someone touching her shoulders. She immediately spun around and get to a fight stance.

"Easy no need to get feisty on me," said Bomber. Janus looked at him then turned away.

"You could just say excuse me," said Janus. Bomber looked at Janus as she started to walk.

"I heard everything you say on Fiona's hospital room. I wanted to help you if I can," said Bomber. Janus wanted to keep her distance but then looked at Bomber.

"Do you have feelings for me?" asked Janus to Bomber. Bomber looked at Janus and sighed in defeat.

"In a way yes. I had few memories returned to me since I saw you. Most of them are about a person I loved the most. She, like you, have the tendency to stay sad for a long time. However, unlike you, she tendency to kill herself. I fell in love with her but I also wanted her to have the same affection for me. I tried everything to please her but I always get a sad notion from her. Seeing you in that state reminded me of that person and wondered if she was in the colony with me," said Bomber.

"I see," said Janus as she still have her back facing Bomber. Bomber looked at Janus.

"If I can find a way to cheer someone like you up, I know that if I find Coretha, the person I loved so much, I will do the same. The other thing too is that you look like her so I wanted to be close to you as well," said Bomber.

"I am not her. However, they did say two survivors were in that crash so the other is that person you loved. She must be wondering around with no memories like myself. However, she can get them back," said Janus.

"I know. Though if I ever do love you more than Coretha or same as her, then I will have a conflict in my hands," said Bomber. Janus has hatred eyes on her as she did not like this at all. Here is a guy who loved a woman but falling for her. She rather be invisible so he will never know that they have met.

"Then do me a favor and leave me alone," said Janus as she took off running. Bomber ran after her and lost sight of Janus. Janus hides somewhere. She is crying her heart out.

"How can a guy like him fell in love with a woman who has almost the same personality and looks like me," said Janus softly. Then she started to felt a throbbing pain in her head. Flashback.

"_Coretha, what are you doing here in the command center?" asked Bomber. Coretha stood there twisting her hair nervously._

"_I-I got s-s-something to say," stuttered Coretha as she has a blue uniform skirt and matching jacket the shoes were standard black boots. The jacket has the pin mark of Rhea's military officer._

"_Is there something wrong," said Bomber. Coretha started to blush as she does not know how to say this._

"_We have been together since we are children. Well I-I h-have an a-f-f-affection for you," said Coretha in her nervousness. Bomber looked at Coretha who is nervous as heck._

"_You mean you love me?" asked Bomber as he looked at Coretha's blue eyes and found out she has._

"_Yes," she said as she put her head down in shame. Bomber puts his hands on her shoulders._

"_I have that same affection towards you to," said Bomber as he tilt Coretha's chin up and give her a first kiss. Coretha is shocked but then return the kiss back with the embrace as the flashback ended._

"I… I found my name. Coretha, that guy had loved me ever since but how did I loved him back," said Janus softly under her breath. All her tears were dripping more. She kept crying as Bomber found her in tears.

"Janus… I wonder what is your problem and why are you trying to avoid me. I wanted to be your friend if you even let me," said Bomber, "Now I know for sure I am a fool. However, I can't let her or you be sad every time. I wanted to keep you both happy. Please tell me what is going on." Janus turned around faced Bomber and snapped.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW MY PROBLEM. I WILL TELL YOU. IT IS YOU MEN. ALWAYS TAKING ADVANTAGE OUT OF US FEMALES FOR YOUR SICK PLEASURE. YOU DO NOT CARE FOR THE FEELINGS OF THE COUNTER PART OR HOW WE ARE IN PAIN SO MUCH," shouted Janus. Bomber looked at Janus in shocked and looked at her clothing.

"Janus not all men are like that, even us male reploids are not like that," said Bomber trying to defend himself from Janus words.

"YES YOU ARE. WHY DO YOU WANT ARWEN OR MYSELF TO BE ALONE WITH YOU," shouted Janus, "YOU WANTED US FOR YOUR PLEASUREMENT REASON. ALL YOU MEN LIKE TO DO IS TO BE PLEASURED AND KEPT US FEMALES UNDER YOUR LITTLE THUMB IN A CAGE WHERE WE CANNOT ESCAPED." Tears were falling more on Janus face. Bomber hadn't thought about his actions but it was true he hadn't let Janus out since he wanted someone to talk to besides Fiona. Bomber looked down and started to cry.

"I am sorry. I am sorry if I just wanted someone to talk to. Fiona won't let me talk to her too much without her trying to be afraid of me. I am sorry if I have to keep you out of your freedom just to help me with someone who I wanted to help but would not even trust me. Is it hard to ask for that," said Bomber, who is flooding with artificial tears. Janus changed her mood when she saw something that she never saw before, a guy crying. Janus does not understand why he did what he did but one thing she does not like was being alone.

"There is something you do that most guys does not do. You actually stayed with me. You never let me be alone. You may not know what pain I am feeling but you make sure that I was not alone," said Janus. She started to turned around and started walking. Bomber ran and grabbed Janus hand.

"Janus. Will you give me a chance?" asked Bomber. Janus looked at him and then yanked her hand off.

"Under one condition. You have to follow Arwen and myself. Until we find the other survivor or my memories, I will break off and go on my own way," said Janus.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:****Time has Come**

Janus and Bomber went to see Fiona one last time before she left the hospital. However, Janus started to trust Bomber as a friend. The two got ready to leave until Janus saw someone familiar near the temple where she was humiliated.

"Priestess??" asked Janus as the pink haired reploid is out on the street. Priestess turned to Bomber and Janus.

"I see that you found a mate," said Priestess. Janus looked at Priestess with anger on her eyes as Bomber blushed.

"Not really," said Bomber. Janus looked at Priestess as she looked at her feeling bad but does not show it.

"I am sorry. However, I thought you have found your memories back," said Priestess.

"That is a no. So far this is the only town I have been and I do not recognize it at all," said Janus.

"I see. Well are you going to introduce me to someone," said Priestess as she notion to Bomber.

"Oh sorry. Priestess I want you to meet Bomber from the Rhea Space Colony," said Janus.

"I see. So you are one of the two survivors of the space crash," said Priestess. Bomber looked at Priestess.

"In a way, I do not remember what happen entirely. I know it is somewhere I just have to access it somehow," said Bomber.

"You will I know you will. I know that the other survivor is not far as you think. However, Terra and I have a business have to take care of," said Priestess. Janus nodded as Arwen came with Terra towards the three.

"Actually, I still need permission to get out Priestess and you know that. I could not leave this city without the head priest consent even if it is with you," said Terra.

"I know but we both know that something is going on up in space but we cannot get there without being detected by any of the guess space colony. We need to be getting a troop of people up there," said Priestess. Arwen sighed.

"I would like to help but getting a group of people that is a problem. My ship only can hold a capacity of five people no more no less," said Arwen.

"If we can get Rhea Space Colony back up we might have a chance," said Bomber, "I know that I did not totally damage it. Something said that to me."

"Well then we can get it running again but first we need those volunteers," said Terra.

"Well since it is Rhea's Space Colony for sure I am coming. Janus can stay if she found her memories. Other than that she can come if she wants," said Bomber.

"If I do not find my memories then I am coming as well. There may be some skills I might have that I can remember," said Janus.

"First place we may head to is Thief of Herald Town or Bandit Town for short. That town might have some supplies that this town does not have. From there we can get out of there and head to Rhea Space Colony and see the damage it has. Hopefully along the way we might find someone who can be in the volunteers in our travels," said Priestess.

"That would work too. Ok well what are we waiting for lets go," said Terra. Arwen looked at Terra.

"Where you think you are going? We have to get that permission first," said Arwen. Terra looked at Arwen and have a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that well lets get that happening so I can leave with all of you," said Terra. Terra ran toward the building where the head priest is at. Priestess and everyone else walked towards that area. Priestess notion Arwen and the others to stay.

"It is better if Terra and I go alone here. The head priestess will throw a fit any outsiders that are not Priests, monks, or other religious aspects entering his domain," said Priestess. The others nodded.

"I can get several food supplies for the rest of us. I know our stomachs or food holding area will need it," said Arwen.

"Two of us can use this time to talk to each other alone," said Bomber. Janus sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Bomber and I will walk around we be back here meeting the rest here," said Janus.

"Ok then I let you three take care what you need to take care of," said Priestess as she left. Arwen took off and started her shopping list. Janus and Bomber start walking around.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Bomber who tried to start the conversation. Janus did not looked at him and sighed.

"Sure go ahead," said Janus. Bomber noticed that Janus looked sad. Bomber kept that note on him for a long while.

"Why do you generalize men like you did yesterday?" asked Bomber. Janus knew this question will pop up soon.

"I have been around men who are like that. That is all the men I know and I kept a reference that all men are like that," said Janus.

"I see. Well I tell you one thing. Not all men are like that. If I can prove you wrong then I will," said Bomber.

"You prove me wrong with few things. I thought men do not cry. Yesterday, you prove that wrong to me. Several aspects you prove me wrong. Yesterday I have to rethink what I have known and what I saw yesterday. I know that you did prove me wrong and there might be other types that I do not know. It is something I have to be careful of if not I will cause a ruckus," said Janus.

"It will be a good learning experience to know that there is many types of men out there. And I know you will find one that will cherish you the most and protect you out of harms way," said Bomber.

"What you think I cannot take care of myself?" asked Janus as she felt offended by that.

"I did not mean it that way. I mean that person will aide you when you need it the most," said Bomber. Janus mood change again.

"Oh that," said Janus as she sighed. Janus looked down as she is trying to process everything.

"I know you may not think love is important but it is the wonderful feeling that anyone can have," said Bomber.

"I never had that feeling. Not that I remember," said Janus. Bomber looked at Janus.

"I know that feeling will come to you. When it does, you will feel nothing but happiness and free. As well as the best pleasure that you will ever feel than anything. If you and the other person want to have that true pleasure," said Bomber.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Janus. Bomber looked at Janus and smiled at her.

"I just want to make my point across about love," said Bomber. Janus looked down and had a sad look again.

"Like I said, I never had that feeling as long as I remember. Probably when I get more of my memories I probably did fell in love before," said Janus.

"I bet you have. And when you see that person again. You probably do not want to leave him or her anymore," said Bomber.

"I hope you are right. Though now I know your girlfriend do love you for your reasons and down to earth," said Janus.

"Heh. I am more of a cheeky type of a person around her. Then again she is that way as well. But when it comes to our seriousness. Yeah I am down to earth and reasonable. She is more the emotional and aggressive type. Even though most people on my colony the female's do not fight at all," said Bomber.

"Why? Why is that? Do they think that they are weak and cannot do so?" asked Janus.

"That I cannot answer. Because I do not know myself. But it must be something to do with our colonies past," said Bomber.

"I see," said Janus. The two finally stopped in front of the place where they are going to meet. Arwen came back with a bag or two.

"Ok I am sure these will be enough for the road until we get to Bandit Town," said Arwen with a smile. Priestess slammed the door open and walked out highly mad. Terra had a happy look.

"Well we are ready to go. And Priestess you are my hero," said Terra. Priestess looked at Terra.

"Not another word," said Priestess. The three who stood there had a curious look on their faces.

"Ok what had happened," said Arwen. Priestess kept walking very upset. Terra looked at Arwen.

"I will tell you on the way to Bandit Town," said Terra who still had that smile on her face. As soon as the group left the town and it is few miles away. Priestess mood change as she looked at her friends.

"Ok can someone explain what happened and why Priestess was mad," said Arwen.

"Well besides that sinful head priest try some type of trick to a girl and will not let me out. We kind of went on high voice on him. He kept telling me that I am a demoness that needs to be locked up. I kept contradicting his actions with my own telling that if it is good for the goose it is good for the gander type. We kept arguing. All it took was Priestess punch the head priest on the face. He went flying and all that did had got my permission to leave as well as Priestess," said Terra, "I thought it was low what he did but I did not thought he would got that low."

"He should be stripped of his title and shipped to Sin City if he wanted to do that," said Priestess.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Topic that Never Left.**

Everyone stopped for a while and the topic what the head priest had done was kept going on.

"So you tell me that he had used the females to sleep with him. And touch little girls like that," said Arwen as she started to get mad.

"Those are the type of guys I have to deal with. So it is nothing new to me. However, I can think that those people he tricked does not know at all," said Janus.

"Oh that is right you used to live in Sin City and barely got your freedom," said Arwen. Terra looked at Janus.

"From what you described that the head priest had done to those girls had happen to me. Unlike those girls only had one person who slept with them. I had many who slept with me. Those girls only had a touch what I had been through. They barely had an icing on the cake of what I have been through. Not having freedom to move around. Do not know who is going to grab you and mate with you right there and then. Being alone in a room ready for a guy to show up and sleep with you. Some are just too well horny to get the female started and just jumped on to the bed. Not only that but that is also cause for an abuse to the body as well," said Janus. Bomber heard this and now he understands Janus pain.

"Janus… I am truly sorry. I know hugging you will just get me killed but hearing this just made me sick," Bomber thought. Bomber felt sorry for what he did and understand her feelings hating men for what they had done to her and generalizing them in general.

"They just had an icing but not the whole cake. From there, I know there is things that are far worse than death. I have seen one person that looked like her body is going to give out on her from all the mating she had done. Though it was her who gave me the outfit I am wearing now," said Janus.

"Those bastards is what give men a bad name. I will not let them even get near any of you without a fight," said Bomber as his hands are clenched.

"That will not happened. They will get their bloodshed when they get near me. I just will have fun with my scythe," said Terra as her eyes turned blood red with a sinister smile.

"Not going to happened as well," said Priestess. Terra's eyes are back to normal. Arwen smiled.

"Well we all have our way to defend for ourselves in one way or another," said Arwen. Janus sighed.

"I know how to defend myself if I have a sword. However, that I do not have nor any money to buy one," said Janus.

"Well in Bandit Town. If you have good thievery skills you can always steal one out of a shop," said Terra.

"Too bad Terra this is far you are going. You and Priestess are coming back with me," said a voice. Janus turned around as well as Bomber and Arwen. Terra and Priestess sighed as they looked at the man with white robe and elegant embroidery sash hanging down from his neck.

"You have no right to say anything. A sinner like you should be stripped from the title you hold and be given to Father Simon," said Priestess.

"He is not capable of the title. I was elected and only I can stepped down," said the high priest to Priestess.

"May I remind you that we elder priest and priestess can have a say of your ruling and finalize the decisions. I already send my request for your removal after you took my blow with evidence," said Priestess. The high priest looked at Priestess ready to hit her as Bomber stand in the way.

"You should not hit a woman like that especially when you supposed to be a holy man," said Bomber who is angry.

"Hah. She has a shrine near a town where it is full of sinners. She is not pure and I know it," said the high priest.

"Like you are any better. I saw that girl thought she is playing a blind fold game. When you use the advantage to screw her," said Terra.

"Virgins need to know what sin is so they won't have that happen to them," said the high priest.

"Yet you committed sin yourself. There is a word that people of that city would call you and that is hypocrite," said Janus. The high priest turned to her and he cannot stop staring at her chest.

"Heh. Hypocrite. You are one for trying to dress mixture of a bandit and a dominatrix. Then again you are that sinner that came to town with the lovely body features," said the high priest. Priestess, Arwen, and Terra had this anger look as Janus looked at him. Bomber was about to punched him while Janus stopped.

"Let me handle this. I am going to put my skills to work," said Janus. Bomber and the others has a confused look. Janus walked up to the priest as he smiled.

"Well I never thought a sinner will use me to do their deed," said the priest while he had a smile of infidelity. Janus smiled.

"Which will never happened," said Janus as she pushed him and he fell down to a trap hole. Arwen, Bomber, and Terra were in shock. Priestess had a smirk. The end they heard a thud.

"Remind me not to get her in bed," said Bomber as he still had that shock look in his face. Janus looked at the hole and saw the priest out cold.

"Man I thought Priestess was bad by punching him and made him fly to a wall but Janus manage to push him to a trap hole," said Terra.

"And I just missed that hole by an inch. It would have been me in that hole," said Arwen.

"Actually that hole had been there for the bandits to rob people. I used my shield to protect everyone from falling into those pits. I just let go that part," said Priestess. The three turned to Priestess.

"Remind me not to get her in a bad side," said Bomber. Priestess laughed at Bomber.

"There is no need. You are more true to yourself and others. So there is no need to worry about it. Those who are not true usually gets punished," said Priestess.

"Or dead, I do think he is dead," said Arwen. Janus turned to Arwen and the others.

"More like he fractured a bone. He is fine and alive. Just out cold and fractured a bone," said Janus.

"Though he was nice enough to supply me money so I can buy a sword," said Janus as she hold up a Zenny bag. Everyone looked at Janus in shock.

"You have thievery skills, man you can do just fine in Bandit Town. Though for a moment I thought you were-" said Terra.

"No I am not. I have been in too much painful memories for that and I want to get rid of them. He just find something called justice. Something that most places need it," interrupted Janus.

"Ok everyone since we had our stop her lets go onward to Bandit Town. And hopefully no one brings up the topic ever again. It is old and we can drop it," said Priestess.

"Yeah we will," said Terra and Arwen in unison. Bomber looked at Janus wanting to hug her.

"You did a brave thing back there," said Bomber as he looked at Janus. Janus looked at Bomber.

"What do you mean?" asked Janus. Bomber looked at her but in the same time looked at the hole.

"You manage to overcome your pain to teach him a lesson," said Bomber. Janus sighed a bit.

"Not really. That pain is still around and I will never overcome it. He just reminded me how painful certain ones are and I should be more grateful of my freedom I have," said Janus.

"Janus, I…" said Bomber as he tried to say something but did not want to have his face getting smacked or being yelled.

"It is ok. I know you had feelings for me. Just I do not want to be in the way of your true person you love," said Janus.

"In a way you are like her. Coretha. Not in looks but also in personalities as well," said Bomber.

"If I was her then I would starting to have memories by now," said Janus. Bomber looked at Janus.

"Some will take a while. I did not remember who I was until I found the crash site and few pieces that brought me memories of the colony. There is a particular thing I had kept and that is a hologram that I promised to Coretha I would give her something when I get there," said Bomber. Janus looked at Bomber.

"I see. Well just be sure that the lucky lady have that flower you said you are going to give her. And give her a bouquet of them so she will feel special," said Janus.

"That is what I want her to feel and see her smile that I always wanted to see," said Bomber.

"I know by the sound of it you will get a kiss from her and a smile from it," said Arwen, "Someone who has that is not only lucky but shows the beauty of their affection completely bloom."

"Yeah something like that does not happen often. Heck I should know because I wanted that a long time ago," said Terra.

"I know Terra. You wanted someone to love you for who you are and yet no one by far hadn't given that chance," said Priestess.

"I see. Well love is something that you cannot grab easily. If it was we would have happy couples every time," said Bomber.

"Yeah but love itself is a wonderful feeling between two people. If it is strong enough then it will return into a union where two can exchange vows and be together," said Terra.

"Yeah I guess so," said Janus as she sighed as the other people talk about the topic of love.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Thief of Herald Town aka Bandit Town**

The five have managed to reach Thief of Herald Town. Though to their surprised it is some what deserted.

"Did the people went on a heist around this time of day?" asked Terra. Janus looked at one of the townsfolk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what is going on?" asked Janus. The person who looked at Janus had an evil smile.

"I will tell you but it will cost you," said the guy. Then someone pushed the guy away.

"Sorry old man but she want directions not get in bed with you," said a familiar voice to Janus.

"Kiela??" asked Janus. Kiela turned around and saw her outfit that she gave to Janus.

"Well if it isn't Janus. Nice to see you today," said Kiela. Janus looked at Kiela who had several scaring on her face that was not there.

"Nice to see you too. I thought you do not want to leave Sin City," said Janus. Kiela sighed.

"I thought so as well until I got pregnant again with my 13th child. After that I lost one of my essential organ and if I have stayed in my job I would not give birth anymore to children. That got to Writer and he send assassins to kill me. I took my last child and flee here. I normally send my children to be raised here with ma and pa for the fact that they wanted more children to raise as their own but they have nothing but grand-babies to raise. They have raised all 12 of mine. The 13th they did say they are not going to help me which it is fine. I could use the time to raise one of my children," said Kiela.

"So you are now a permanent resident here now?" asked Janus. Kiela smiled at Janus.

"Yep. I am living with my ma and pa. Though I see Priestess of the Light Temple travel with you. What is up that she has to leave?" asked Kiela.

"Something is happening up in space. Whatever is happening up there is affecting down here as well," said Janus, "Though I am getting some of my memories back though so far."

"That is good. Oh and be careful around not only here but elsewhere as well. Here just worried about your wallet people steal those. Elsewhere beware of bounty hunters. They tend to bring you back to Sin City if you are not careful," said Kiela.

"Well it has been few months or more since I have been back there. Writer still want a virgin that I helped to bring her back with me," said Janus, "Even though I am using this time to find my past and who I am."

"That is good. Well what do you guys need help I probably can help you," said Kiela.

"Well I want to know why the town looks so well deserted," said Janus. Kiela smiled.

"Oh we found a discovery. A reploid is around and awaken just he kept coming and going. Several of the people want to take sword fighting from him. Though he just give the basics," said Kiela.

"Kind of like Rogue back at Sin City. Although he tends to hide his skills from everyone except you and me," said Janus.

"I swordfight him every time. He is good but when it comes to stomping him down. He needs to work on footwork," said Kiela.

"Well thanks to him, I watch him swordfight. I use his swords when he is not around and use what I know to fight," said Janus.

"Well I can see how good you are but you need a sword. If you pass me then I will go on teaching you throwing daggers," said Kiela. Janus smiled.

"Ok I will, just tell me what store selling a sword," said Janus. Kiela pointed to the store.

"That one. Have good luck oh and who is the hottie guy travel with you," said Kiela.

"His name is Bomber and he is my boyfriend," said Janus. Kiela smiled at Janus as she heard that.

"Lucky guy. Though do not worry my stealing guys days are over. I rather steal supplies for my child more than stealing someone's man," said Kiela. Janus smiled and left to the group.

"Well who is she?" asked Bomber. Janus looked at Bomber and the other people at the group.

"Several people in town found a reploid that is now resident here. He is teaching sword fighting right now. And that girl I was talking to is Kiela one of the ex-prostitutes of Sin City. She happens wanting to help me on certain other skills," said Janus. Bomber looked at Janus.

"Hmm… A reploid? Well we can convinced him or her we might be able to get that reploid to help us," said Bomber.

"Ok well I better get on to the shopping list again. Hopefully stealing things I guess is common here," said Arwen.

"If you can get away with it," said Janus, "This is a town of bandits. So they might have stricter laws even though stealing is common."

"Yeah I am going to do the smart way but I am going to get stuff so be back with few things for the road," said Arwen.

"Well it is a swordsman so how hard one swordsman can be," said Bomber as he looked at Priestess and Terra.

"We can leave and get him to join us. We might even find out if he is from any of the space colony," said Terra.

"I do not think so. If he was in a capsule he must been one of the capsules we tried to guard," said Priestess.

"You are right. We have to be cautious then. Well lets go," said Terra. Bomber, Priestess, and Terra left while Arwen took off her own way leaving Janus behind. Janus went to the shop where they sell weapons. She looked around and looked at how much Zennies she hold. Then she saw a sword she liked. It is near the cashier but on the bottom shelf incased in glass.

"How much is for that plasma sword," said Janus. The people laughed at her. They kept on laughing.

"This sword is worth 10,000,000 Zennies or 1,000,000 E-Crystals. This is our pride possession," said the owner. Janus sighed and looked around. One of the bandit customers pulled Janus aside.

"I tell you one thing rookie that sword will never leave this store. If it did you won't be living. The front area is a key locked that only a special key can open it. So far I heard the owners lost the key. If you find it you can steal it. But that is finding a needle in a haystack if you know what I mean," said the bandit as he did to steal Janus money bag. Janus smiled.

"Oh I see. Like this," said Janus as she stole his bigger bag than she had with his money where he only had 600 Zennies and the priest bag.

"Thanks for the tip man," said Janus as she went to the dagger pile. The guy looked at Janus speechless. She found so many daggers that are energy or plasma. Though something caught her eye as she picked it up. It looked like a key. She hides it and take several daggers with her to the cashier where the glass case holding many swords.

"I will buy these daggers please," said Janus. The people on the cash register laughed hard as they think she is a complete rookie. As they were laughing at her, Janus use the key to open the slider glass in front and stole the plasma sword that she liked. The handle was in a solid silver with touch of gold. It was the plasma sword she wanted. She took it and hidden it under the coat where the cashiers did not see.

"Boy you are a rookie well these are nothing but 60 E-Crystals or 600 Zennies a holder with 800 daggers inside," said the cashier still laughing. Janus paid them and left the key inside where the plasma sword was in. Janus smiled as she walked off.

"Can you believe that? She does not have thievery skills she will die here," said the cashier until he stood dead silent. Janus was long gone by the time the silent came to the store. Janus went up to Kiela.

"I would say what took you so long but I take it you went stealing weapons so it will take long for a rookie," said Kiela.

"Well you still want to test my sword skills," said Janus. Kiela smiled as she thought that Janus must be good for stealing a sword at this time of day in broad daylight.

"If you have one already then we can go to my personal training ground," said Kiela. Janus smiled as she followed Kiela. They reached to the training ground where is nothing but dirt and no civilization for miles..

"If you are good as you can steal, then lets see how well did Rogue's little training to you work out," said Kiela. Janus smiled as she pulled her sword out. Kiela looked at the weapon and in shocked to see the plasma sword in sky blue blade with the silver and gold handle.

"Whoa wait hold the phone you stole this in broad daylight and got away with it?" asked Kiela.

"Yeah why. The owners were busy laughing at me when I stole it," said Janus. Kiela has a smile on her face.

"Tell me how did you do it. And then I will teach them a lesson for having high prices on their swords and close range weapons," said Kiela.

"You know that strange object thing that is in the dagger area?" asked Janus Kiela looked at her oddly.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Kiela as she wanted Janus to continue on. Janus smiled.

"I found out it was a key and to the glass case that it opens the front. That is how I stole it," said Janus. Kiela laughed her head off.

"You tell me that everyone who could of stole that sword did not pay attention to a little detail that a stupid key was right in front of their faces," said Kiela.

"I think so. But I did is buy something that is cheap to steal that weapon as they were laughing at me," said Janus.

"Ah the buy something cheap and swipe trick. Oldest trick on the book but yeah it works. Ok well since you tell me that I will kept my end of the bargain," said Kiela as she started the training.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Let the Training Begin**

Janus and Kiela stopped sword fighting as Kiela has blood dripping from her arm and Janus stood there unscathed.

"Well you are a better swordswoman than I have thought. I went completely went from toying to serious and I still lost," said Kiela.

"Well I am glad I picked up something," said Janus. Kiela smiled at Janus as she looked at her.

"Let me put it this way. You are a natural fighter. Something like that you do not see everyday," said Kiela.

"I guess so," said Janus. Kiela looked at Janus as she holds two daggers in her hands.

"Well I can teach you one thing and that is dagger throwing. Now it is not like swordplay. Since normally targets moved as well as you are. And the flight pattern of the dagger is different from shooting a gun. And also there is a chance you will miss your target. Unlike a gun, you are throwing the object so your flexibility plays a role. That role depends on your dexterity which the flexibility of the risk and the weight of the daggers. Most are energy based and one touch you are going to cut yourself or be dead as you know it," said Kiela.

"I see. So it would been like a ninja with throwing stars in a way," said Janus. Kiela smiled.

"In a way. Unlike a throwing star, daggers have a handle or a hilt, which makes it easier for us not to get hurt by it. Also there is a percentage we might hit our enemies with that part," said Kiela, "Though you are a fast learner. I give you that much." Kiela showed how to throw a dagger on a still target. Janus started to pick up on how to throw it as days went by. Later on the two moved on to throwing the daggers on moving target as few more days went by. Then on targets that fired on her and so on. After a month of training, Kiela was impressed how much Janus knew and how fast she learned.

"Wow. I am impressed. Well there is one test I like you to do. The swordsman reploid. I want you to swordfight and beat him down on his game. Hopefully, he would show respect to people," said Kiela.

"Well if that is my friends did not finish convincing him to come with us," said Janus.

"Oh he probably will. I won't doubt that. I know Priestess of Light Temple is not a sword fighter and two people is questionable," said Kiela.

"I am going to see if they managed to convinced him. If not then we might play his game then," said Janus.

"I will lead the way. Hopefully, you can manage to past the test," said Kiela. Janus sighed and took a deep breath.

"Ok lets go," said Janus as Kiela already ran off. Janus found where Kiela ran off to and followed. On top of the hill both Kiela and Janus saw the red reploid with long blonde fighting against Terra with a scythe. Terra went berserk and manage to make the red reploid spark. Priestess hold her in a barrier as the red reploid tried to resist his pain. Terra calmed down then Priestess let her go. The fight with Priestess last long as the two fighters tried to hurt one another. Priestess came the victor. Bomber was up next and his fight lasted short. Two hits and Bomber is knocked out. The last one was Arwen. To everyone in that town and to Janus, Arwen transformed into a gray armor like with two guns. She went from that to another armor where she is all green with two swords. This was surprising and she manage to last long enough to win.

"Well that is 3 out of 4 you lost," said Arwen to the red reploid. A thief came by and looked at Arwen mad.

"Hey one swordsman cannot do. The rules states if two swordsman beats him along with few people with other weapons determines if he can leave," said the thief.

"He is right unless you find another swordsman and defeated me, I cannot leave," said the red reploid.

"Dang uncle that is not fair. I did not swordfight just to be rejected," said Arwen. The reploid looked at Arwen.

"I am sorry Arwen. I know you wanted me to go with you but it is something that I made up and I tend not to break it," said the red reploid.

"Well if that is what you need to get you out then so be it," said Kiela. Janus looked at Kiela.

"Oh no not the whore," said one bandit. Kiela looked at the red reploid and smiled wide.

"So Zero do you want that sword fight or not," said Kiela. The others looked at Kiela.

"Hah Zero will cream you whore. Everyone take on bets," said another guy as he was ready for it.

"Kiela I am sorry but your fight will ended up the same. And if you are joining these travelers then you-" said Zero.

"Who said I was going to fight you. A friend of mine wants to and she is with this group. Like you she has no memory of her past what so ever. Maybe you both can learn something," said Kiela. Zero looked at Kiela. Janus jumped down.

"Janus, you are going to fight my uncle?" asked Arwen. Janus smiled at Arwen as she looked at Zero.

"Yes I am. He wanted another swordfighter so he is going to get one. Me," said Janus as the others looked at her.

"Any bets on the newcomer," said one as bets start pouring in. Janus smiled as Zero pulled out his Z-saber. Janus pulled out her plasma sword as everyone looked at her in shock.

"She must been a good thief to pull that weapon out of that store and get away from it," said many people. Janus waited as Zero waited for her to move. The two were in a stance until Janus went against Zero. Zero defend at first then counter her moves. Janus dodges out of the way and the two kept on fighting. The fight lasted extremely long until the fight had Zero sparking on his side and Janus unscathed.

"No freaking way," said one of the young ones. Everyone looked at Janus in shocked as she still holds her sword high. Zero looked at Janus and smiled.

"I take it you want me to go with the rest of the group. Very well then I will. However, I am not going in space. There is no desire for me up there," said Zero. Priestess looked at Zero.

"Not even for a girl named Ceil," said Priestess. Zero stopped and looked at Priestess.

"Several years ago there were four of us who watched over 16 capsules. 8 were taken up in space. One of those capsules is a human name Ceil. A girl that I am sure she would be wondering where she is or afraid of what happened," said Terra.

"Not only that Iris is up there as well. You probably remember her. I know she is waiting for your return," said Priestess.

"Ceil… Iris… Those names I remember. I need to go and find them," said Zero. Arwen smiled.

"Well uncle that is easier said than done. My spacecraft is damaged and need few things. As for the Space Colony Rhea, we need to survey the damage so we can get it up in space and running again," said Arwen.

"Alright then, we move on out ASAP," said Zero. Priestess looked at Zero and put up a barrier on him.

"Not until you are healed as well the other fighter. I am not going to let both of you limping on us and the fact knowing what is out there. I rather have both of you healed. Mechanaloids are no joke and they are around the area attacking," said Priestess.

"She is right uncle, we might rest for one night then go searching tomorrow. And rushing things won't get to aunt Iris any better," said Arwen.

"Very well then, we have one more day here then we leave immediately," said Zero. Priestess went to healed Zero then went to Janus and saw a wound reopen.

"That is nothing. I have been in worse situations. It will heal on its own like it always do," said Janus.

"Very well but do not overdue yourself. That wound can turned into fatal if you are not careful," said Priestess.

"I know but do not say I got this from this battle. Because I haven't," said Janus. Priestess knew that was a lie.

"I know your reasons but sure your secret is safe with me," said Priestess to Janus. The group glad that was over and Kiela looked at Zero and smiled once more.

"You know you make a lousy thief but you do make a great protector with those skills," said Kiela, "Just keep it for your own use and find those you truly want your help."

"Take it from a whore who had 13 children and no one who you want to stay close to you," said Zero.

"Hey I am still young just lost so many organs due to the fact I gave birth a year and 6 months apart from the previous child. Even though I am actually 35. Though this is my last time I am going to give birth to another child so yeah a man does not need to please me that way because with that many children, I need to take care of them myself," said Kiela. Zero smirked.

"Which you better take care at least one of them," said Zero. Kiela smiled and looked at Zero.

"Just take care of yourself and others around you," said Kiela as she left in a cloud of smoke.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Space Colony Rhea**

Zero and the rest now travel out to the damage colony. They left at the crack of dawn. Now at their destination Rhea Space Colony, the group had found the exterior of the ship is still in tact.

"Wow. I must have been really good flying that colony here and everything look the same as if it was in space," said Bomber.

"We see how well you fly by check the inside of the colony," said Zero. Bomber shrugged and open what it was a hatching bay door.

"I probably scratch the paint on the bottom but I think everything can be manageable," said Bomber as the group walked in. The interior was showing several wires on the ground. Mainly the entire colony is offline. Earth's air supply kept rotating and leaking to the colony.

"I have seen worse landings. But I have seen better ones too," said Zero. Bomber sighed. Janus looked at the halls as she started to drift away from the group. Arwen has her calculator and started to calculate what they need and how much it is going to cost them. Priestess and Terra looked around to see if they can find the engine bay or core area where the power supply is at. Janus kept walking through wires where the hallway kept leading to another and rooms with numbers on them. Janus opens one room and saw pictures among pictures. Most of them giving her some memories back as she looked at them.

"These things I remember them," said Janus. Janus then picked up a black box where it has a flower hologram that is bloom like a lily but have color of a red with yellow and dark violet poke dots.

"This flower I… I remember something… agh," said Janus as she started to have a flashback.

"_What is in this box?" asked Coretha as she picked up the box. Bomber looked at Coretha._

"_Open it and see what is inside," said Bomber. Coretha did and saw the flower. She looked happy but then looked depressed._

"_It is not a real flower. But it is the closest to a Titra Flower that grows on Ganymede ," said Coretha._

"_Well someday I will give you those flowers on that moon. I will let you have as many as you like," said Bomber._

"_You mean it?" asked Coretha. Bomber got close and gave Coretha a kiss. Coretha returned the kiss back as the flashbacks ended._

"I am really Coretha. Then why is it that females of this colony does not fight at all," thought Janus. Just then the power went on. Janus looked around trying to find what caused the power to be back on. She followed the corridor and it leads to a door.

"This door it is familiar. Why is it calling me in?" asked Janus. When Janus is about to reached to the door, Bomber was calling her. Janus want to walk toward Bomber but, couldn't. The force was calling her is strong. She walked in and the shocking net started to entangle Janus as she tried to free herself. The net pulled to a glass tube of some sort. The creature of liquid and electricity hold Janus in the net of his wiring. Janus screamed. Everyone on the ship heard her.

"DO YOU HAVE THE LITHIUM CORE?" asked the blob creature who is holding Janus.

"I do not know what are you talking about? I do not know anything," said Janus. The blob send electricity down through Janus body. Janus screams again.

"Hey let her go," shouted Bomber as he pulled out his pistol and shot at the blob. The blob send shockwaves of electromagnetic towards Bomber knocking him down near the door.

"Who said you can treat a lady like that," said Terra as she came in with her scythe on hand and try to get a piece of the blob but the blob use some type of metal on Terra that causes her to feel the intensity of the electrical waves that is controlling her movement.

"TELL ME AGAIN WHERE IS THE LITHIUM CORE," demanded the blob. Janus looked at the blob.

"I told you if I remember it I will tell you but at the point I do not remember anything," said Janus. The blob again shocked Janus who screamed again. Zero came in but got incased in a glass tube where he is being pulled apart. Zero now screams in pain. Priestess went on a shooting but got Terra's scythe and Terra blocking for the blob.

"Damn that punk he is controlling me. Prison me for now so I won't do any harm," said Terra. Priestess did and went after the blob. The blob again used another tube but trapped Priestess inside releasing Terra out of her prison. Priestess felt the same pain as Zero.

"YOU ARE LYING TO ME. I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE IS IT JUST YOU ARE HIDING IT FROM ME. TELL ME WHERE IS THE LITHIUM CORE!!" shouted the blob. Janus got another memory of this blob. The blob was attacking someone who look like her but with one color of hair is red. Janus looked at the woman as she was a younger person, who asked for this Lithium Core. She remember the woman did say that she will never give it to him even if it cost her life. She died as a guy grabbed her. She heard the scream in the background and again the guy did say something but words or voice did not come out. Janus ran to the door and try to hide. A laser gun woke her out of memory land as Arwen hold her pistol gun on the blob.

"Hold it right there," said Arwen. The blob took off the oxygen off the room trying to suffocate Arwen. Arwen pulled something out.

"MEGASYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL A. MEGAMERGE!!" shouted Arwen as she has the gray armor. Arwen found the weakness of the blob and weak points. She started to shoot at the weak points hoping to dropped Janus. To her surprised the blob fired a huge laser that aimed toward her way and knocked her passed the door and into several walls that made a room for Arwen's body. The biometal Arwen had turned into dust. Arwen herself took fatal blow that almost killed her.

"No ARWEN!!" shouted Janus. She felt something glowing on her body that is golden color. The blob looked at Janus as she had a fracture of Lithium on her systems. Janus managed to break free from the lithium magnetic that held her body together. Janus then tried to break free Zero but couldn't as Terra is being controlled still. Soon Terra's body stopped and the blob cannot control her anymore. Janus now thought in order to save everyone is to fight this creature herself. She pulled her sword and start attacking. The blob hit her few times as Janus dodge. Although Zero and Priestess are not being torn apart anymore, they watched Janus fight the blob. Bomber got up and looked at the fight between Janus and the blob. Soon it knocked off Janus hat and her hair is floating as she has the golden band that is on her forehead. Bomber looked at Janus with an awe as he did not know she had something like that under her hat. The fight continued and Janus lost the band now exposing anything she hidden from people. Zero, Priestess, and Terra saw the red gem that is embedded her forehead. They found out that Janus is a reploid. As the fight continues, Bomber had pay attention to Janus and found out later she is a reploid. Later he lost control of Terra. Terra took this advantage trying to get Priestess and Zero out of the capsule. It did not took too long since, Janus made him lost control of the capsules. The blob was damage heavily.

"Impossible, no one from the outside can kill me. However, you are not from the outside. However, I will be back killing everyone you care so much," said the blob.

"No, you won't there is some people you cannot kill at all," said Janus. The blob of electric looked at Janus.

"Heh. You still are a child under there Coretha. A frightened child who lost her parents to me. I will get that lithium core off of you one way or another," said the blob as Janus gave one shockwave to it as it exploded. Janus started to spark on her arms and torso area.

"Let me-" said Priestess as Janus moved her hand away from Priestess like she did not want to be healed.

"Forget about me. Heal Arwen. She probably going to die out there so go," said Janus. Zero went to go look for her as well as Terra and Priestess. Bomber got up and look at Janus.

"So you found who you are?" asked Bomber. Janus turned to Bomber as she did not want to be reminded of something.

"Yes I am. I am the keeper of the Lithium Core. That creature is the reason why females do not fight. It is not the fact we are weak. It is the fact he would use us the most to create new power. However, as long as I have the Lithium Core, he cannot touch me at all," said Janus.

"I mean you found your name," said Bomber. Janus did not speak a word but hold a black box up. Bomber felt like taking that box away from her but then again do not know why she is holding it.

"This box is the one you gave to your girlfriend Coretha right," said Janus. Bomber looked at Janus and nodded.

"If I am not mistaken you told me that you want to take her to the place where the flowers grow," said Janus.

"I didn't say that," said Bomber as he did not give all the details to Janus. Janus had an anger face.

"You did actually. You did say you are going to go over there to see Coretha happy," said Janus very mad.

"Well if you put it that way. I did told her I would. I still want to. Why are you angry about what I said only to her," said Bomber.

"BECAUSE I AM HER!!" shouted Janus as she started to cry. Bomber had his eyes widen.

"Coretha…. I…." said Bomber as he is totally speechless. Janus started to run and Bomber looked at Janus.

"Coretha… Please wait," said Bomber as he tried to chase her down the colony station and soon lost her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Blob Control**

"This is going to be a problem," said Arwen. She finished calculating and knew that finding parts that they need will be a huge problem in space but they may find more things in Earth. Arwen still in bandages but knows that her cybernetics and her body still cannot move the lower body since few days ago being blasted and have Model A is nothing but dust.

"What is going to be a problem?" asked Janus who told everyone else that she is Coretha.

"Well Coretha, we have few things we needed. One of those things we need we can use magma to help out with a furnace. The power core type we might have to go to Innerspace City. Arcadia City will be good for its metal content. Sky City has great weaponry. And Hydrogen circulation from Atlantis will make this thing working again. That way I know for sure that I can breathe in here and not worried to be choked to death with no air for me," said Arwen.

"Well even if we get those things we still have a problem getting the ship back up. It will take few days for launching unless we have a small ship helping Rhea back up," said Coretha.

"Well I am going to use my space craft. It is a hunter class ship and I know those shields holds any blast it came by," said Arwen.

"Oh. So your ship is going to be a tug boat and Rhea will be the cruise ship," said Coretha.

"Something like that. However, getting the ship pass orbital will be a problem. Especially when Master Guess is watching from there," said Arwen.

"Yeah he is the reason why Rhea is down," said Coretha. Arwen looked at Coretha.

"Do not worry. We will get it running and put a stop to him," said Arwen. Coretha looked at Arwen.

"You are one crazy human to do something like that for us," said Coretha. Arwen smiled.

"Why thank you. I rather be crazy than being a psychopath that uses my skills to destroy this world," said Arwen, "My family has an evil heritage and we rather be crazy than evil."

"I see. Well I am going back to the engine room and see what wires we can get moved and how big a core you are thinking," said Coretha.

"Well go ahead. Everyone else is fixing the main deck and command center. If we get those things running again without power then every of the wiring will be a cinch," said Arwen. Coretha smiled as she head there. Coretha walked down the hall and felt her body is not moving.

"You will do as I say. Coretha. You will go and find the female warriors and kill them," said the voice inside Coretha's head. Coretha tried to fight back but failed as it was controlling her body. First person she found was Terra.

"Hey Coretha, I am almost done fixing the rooms. We may have the main deck done earlier than schedule," said Terra. Coretha pulled a dagger and tried to stab Terra. Terra blocked but is in shocked at Coretha.

"The death will come to you" Coretha said. Terra knows that the language is different and it scaring her it sounded more computer-like. Terra called forth her scythe.

"Ok I know inside there is Coretha. Who are you and what you did with her," said Terra. Coretha did not speak and keep on attacking until she got hit six times and passed out. The control went to Terra.

"Well this is unexpected. You again. Well I am going to control you again and hopefully I find a good female warrior for you to kill," said the voice. Terra hit her sensors.

"Oh great now I have two voices in my head," said Terra as her body is being controlled. Terra run into Priestess and did a down swipe. Priestess disappear and then reappear.

"Demon you are back controlling my friends again. Well I am going to purified you away," said Priestess as she fought. She manage to knock Terra down and the blob control went to Priestess. Priestess touched Terra as Shadow Devil went against the blob. The blob went from controlling to being annihilated by the three. Shadow Devil finish its battle within the two female's head.

"That thing really needs to watch out who he is after. He learned his lesson. However, my vessels you both have to let me be. He drain the energy to keep you both in tact," said Shadow Devil as it disperse. Terra and Priestess fell down and both of them were taken to the medic bay where Arwen is laying down not moving. Meanwhile… Coretha woke up and she is being carried by Bomber.

"You either put me down or get hurt right here, right now," shouted Coretha. Bomber stopped and put Janus on her feet.

"Sorry. I thought you were out cold," said Bomber. Coretha gave an evil stare at him.

"Well you are worried for nothing then," said Zero to Bomber. Bomber sighed as he looked at Janus.

"Can you talk to me instead of running away," said Bomber to Coretha. Coretha start taking off and he tackled her. She screamed in pain as he removed the coat that covers her back and saw whole bunch of scars and two wounds. Zero looked at Coretha in shocked. He does know she is a reploid but have visible signs like this almost make her too much human physically.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" shouted Coretha as she started to have tears. She knows that this won't slide. But she took off running again. Bomber again want to stop her but he still cannot get away from the fact what he saw when the jacket removed. Meanwhile… Janus made it to the outside and started to cry.

"I may not know what cause you to have that many visible scars. It is almost you are like human," said Zero to Janus.

"Biosynthetic skin. 100 of the exterior armor is biosynthetic skin as well as several things that I was made to be close to human as possible. It is majority of Rhea's colony females are like that. We have that. Besides the blood-like we also have the skin like as the humans. It is something I live with," said Janus.

"I see Coretha. So the wound on the side. I take it was not that long ago compare to your back," said Zero.

"The one on the side is a reopen wound. And if you ever wanted to know yes you did hit me. Just my jacket cover up my blood so you cannot tell," said Coretha. Zero sighed.

"I see. I went easy on everyone but I did not thought that you would hold yourself up even when you are in pain," said Zero.

"I learned to do that. If I did not then I will be in more pain than ever," said Coretha, "Back at Sin City. I was a slave of some sort. I did not have freedom and other things that any normal person will take for granted. If I cried when I get whipped they whipped me more. If I show I am in pain they want to do it more for sick pleasure. I have been through hell and back."

"I see. So I take it all these were before you get to bandit town and any previous towns or cities you have been," said Zero.

"I only have been to Sin City. Bandit Town and Sin City are few days walk. It is more than 50 miles," said Janus, "It was in Sin City I was discovered. But I know that I am someone outside. I just wanted to get out."

"I see," said Zero as he walked off. Janus felt calmed now. She turned to Zero as he already was sitting down.

"I am sorry that I throw my problems out on you," said Coretha. Zero sighed and looked at the sky.

"It is no problem. I do think we might find either two people I truly care about," said Zero.

"You will find them. If they both are in a psychological pain as I am for several past months, then they will not only need someone to talk to but help them to get better," said Coretha.

"Like I said, you are strong. You should be more open to people that you truly care about," said Zero.

"Even though I am not the same Coretha that was in this ship," said Janus. Zero still kept his eyes at the sky.

"You may have change through the course of your life but with the change you can adapt. Like a river with the terrain," said Zero.

"I… I guess I can," said Janus as she stood up and started walking towards open door.

"Zero thanks," said Coretha as she left inside leaving Zero to his thoughts. As Janus was walking towards the corridor heading to medical bay. She felt her jacket on her shoulders. She turned around and hold a dagger in her hand waiting to lung at the person.

"Easy there Coretha," said Bomber as he did not looked very happy. He looked more sadness.

"What do you want?" asked Janus. Bomber gave her something that he wanted to give to Coretha.

"I wanted to give you this two minutes before the space colony was being shot and fell down here," said Bomber, "However, I still do not know if you have any feelings for me anymore but I do wish you to be happy." He handed her a small box and left. Janus looked at Bomber as he is about to cry walking. Coretha walked up to Bomber as she looked at him face to face.

"Just because I have changed since Sin City and forgot that someone has loved me. Does not mean I still do not love you. I just try my hardest not to feel all my pains and torments that happen to me. I wanted to die the most because it is painful but do not have the guts to do so," said Janus. Bomber heard this and felt even worse because she went through pain he wished he could of prevented.

"I am sorry… I am sorry that I could not find you and protect you from the torment you went through. If I had found you, I would have kept you out of harms way," said Bomber.

"There is nothing you can do. I am now is not the person you have met in this ship. However, the change can be adapted," said Coretha.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Onward Journey**

Arwen finally got up and her cybernetics adapt to the bottom portion of her body where she supposed to be paralyzed. The cybernetics helped her move again but she cannot do her normal routine without killing herself. Neither Priestess nor anyone on board can fix the problem. Arwen did not want that to stop her. She still do her things that she wanted to do but in a way where someone in the early 24XX people only can do. She still have her GNS on and she tried to find the towns or cities that has these parts she needed. Her map shows the Sleepy Volcano where she knows that that is a city that lives near the volcano.

"Crater Village?? Hmm… How far is it from here?" asked Arwen as she punches the time and destination by foot.

"Aww man… 6 days. Well the two cities are farther and Olympia I need to chase it. And it is very far to get to Atlantis. Oh well Crater Village will be first," said Arwen as she closed her GNS.

"Well where do we go first?" asked Coretha. Arwen smiled at Coretha as they stood on the ship.

"Lets go first to Crater Village where there is a sleepy Volcano is located. The people live on the Volcano. I bet we can mined for magma there so we can start the furnace going so we can have some heat going when we do take off. The furnace could use the magma as a starter to keep on going and going until we can find the core," said Arwen.

"Well using heat source for starters is fine since we did use it as a backup generator," said Coretha.

"My point of thought. If we can get that running we do get the others up as well and we can use the furnace also as a welding material to heat up the metals and get this colony started," said Arwen.

"Priestess and I are going to stay behind and fix up the wirings," said Terra. Zero looked at the two that are staying.

"Well I can go with Arwen and Coretha or stay behind," said Bomber trying to decide. Zero walked passed him and went to Arwen.

"I will help you out with your things," said Zero. Arwen did look happy. Coretha had no emotional look.

"I am glad you can help uncle," said Arwen. He looked at Arwen and set her back with Terra.

"You are in no condition to be even moving at all especially when you just recovered from that serious blast that almost killed you," said Zero.

"Hey my body did heal so I can go," said Arwen. Zero looked at Arwen and shake his head.

"As much you are my niece, I still worried about you. As so I am responsible for you until we find your parents," said Zero.

"It is ok Arwen. You can still do other things," said Coretha. Bomber jumped down at Arwen.

"I will be staying too. I am going to watch the little lady here to make sure she stays here," said Bomber.

"I am not little. I am 16 years old and if you count the 200 years of hibernation then I am 216 years old human," said Arwen.

"Yes but you are going to stay anyways Arwen," said Zero as he left. Coretha did not waste any time and followed him.

"Man why do you have to agree with my uncle. I am not a delicate person," said Arwen. Bomber laughed at Arwen.

"Who says we cannot split up. They can get the fire while we can get the metal and power core," said Bomber.

"I do not like the idea of splitting up. But if you have something in mind I would like to hear it," said Arwen. Bomber open the hatched as it releases a vehicle. A car that has been freshly painted.

"This is my baby when it comes to be in planets. I use a carrier to take this car with me," said Bomber.

"Nice. Can I drive the car?" asked Arwen and Bomber still turned to her as if she is crazy.

"No I do not let Coretha drive this car what makes you think you have special permission to drive it," said Bomber.

"Ok then we might just have to use its lovely ability to drive into town or something," said Arwen.

"What was that town that is the farthest? Arcadia isn't it?" asked Bomber. Arwen checked on her map.

"Arcadia is the farthest but its government will not allow anyone but traders and tourist come," said Arwen.

"Well we are tourist so we can use that as an advantage," said Bomber. Arwen smiled as Bomber open the door and hopped into the car. Arwen went to the opposite side and open the door. Bomber already sat down and shut the door as Arwen barely getting in and shut the door.

"Put your seat belt," said Bomber as Arwen started to put on her belt. Bomber put on his last and start the car. Then he start taking off. Arwen looked surprised how fast the car took them. Meanwhile… Coretha and Zero were dancing with few mechanaloids and start having piles after piles of broken parts. The two reached towards the village. A reploid of red with a huge buster pointed at both Zero and Coretha.

"Now what do we have here challengers who challenge these people to get them out of Crater Village," said the red reploid. Zero recognized him.

"Fefnir…" said Zero. Fefnir had a shock look on his face and kept pointing at Zero.

"I do not know who you are but how the heck you know my name?" asked Fefnir in an angry tone.

"Hey hey calm down. We are just after the magma so we can start up a ship. We will leave after that," said Coretha.

"A ship as a boat that goes in water?" asked Fefnir as he is about to laugh. Coretha looked at Fefnir.

"No a space colony that fell off the sky and we want to repair it," said Coretha. Fefnir laughed so hard when he heard that.

"Y-you you got to be kidding me," laughed Fefnir as Coretha pulled her dagger and nicked Fefnir.

"I do give you two choices either let us use the mountain to mined for magma or get out of our way take your pick," said Coretha.

"Fine fine you can go. I have to asked the village elder to let you guys do that," said Fefnir.

"After all these years you never change. Then again you barely have any memory since you wake up haven't you," said Zero.

"How do you know I just woke up? And how the hell you know about anything about me?" asked Fefnir.

"A relative of mine reminded me of her and somehow you being here reminded me few things," said Zero.

"Oh well Blondie, it is something that we might have to figure out sooner or later," said Fefnir. Zero rolled his eyes at Fefnir. Coretha looked at the village as it was a peaceful village. Fefnir points to the village elder's area. Coretha walked in and saw someone she does not like.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!!" shouted Coretha. The guy jumped out as he moved out of the way as he was ready for her to attack him.

"So sinner you came back again," said the guy. Coretha had a dagger waiting to throw at him.

"YOU!!" shouted Coretha as Fefnir and Zero had a confused look. The guy smiled and he looked at Coretha.

"I got to hand it to Priestess. She manage to stripped my title back down to father and I am now back at my home town," said the guy.

"Well good at least something good came out of it. But then again seeing your hypocrite ass again just makes things worse. Well I am going to say this once," said Janus.

"What you want to kill me? I am sorry but-" said the guy who shook up when Janus manage to hit the table.

"I am not done yet. My red armor blonde hair friend and I want to mine the volcano for magma. We just going to get that and leave. And no I want to do this quickly and not want to report back to your sorry ass any more," said Janus.

"Oh that is all you want well you can go ahead but I will tell you one thing you wont survive there. Maybe if you have an armor of some type but then again we only have limited of supply of that," said the guy.

"That is fine. We can find other ways," said Janus as she left. Zero and Fefnir looked at Janus who does not look happy.

"We got permission Zero lets get the magma and leave," said Coretha. Fefnir looked at Zero and followed the two people.

"Wait so you are Zero? The person who defeated my ass so many times and yet still alive?" asked Fefnir.

"You supposed to be dead as well so deal with it. Though there is more to our story than what happened during that time. Surely you will remember," said Zero as Coretha, Fefnir, and Zero now started mining for the magma.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Race to the Mountain**

Arwen and Bomber stopped near Crater City as the car broke down. Bomber checked everything from oil to other things that the car needs.

"Great we did not last that long on the vehicle we might just find a town and get the car back running," said Arwen.

"Do you guys have vehicles over here?" asked Bomber. Arwen sighed as she looked at Bomber.

"Yes but unfortunately, my bike is being on the storage. I have to get it out of storage if I want to use it. However, I know many gas tanks where it can fuel the vehicle up. Since most vehicles are energy savers on natural fuel, the vehicles are great for the long run," said Arwen.

"Ok is there one gas tank area near here," said Bomber. Arwen checked her map for one and it showed that it is inside the town.

"In town. So lets get to this town and get to the next one," said Arwen. Bomber looked at Arwen.

"What is the name of the town?" asked Bomber. Arwen checked on her map again and gulped.

"Crater Village. That is where my uncle and Coretha is at," said Arwen. Bomber smiled.

"Lets go there," said Bomber as he pushed the vehicle to go to town. Arwen was using the wheel. The two made it to town as Arwen goes to fill up the car. She looked at the mountain.

"I wonder if it is ok for both of us go to the mountain and see if they are there," said Arwen.

"Ya ned a armor rider to get ther' if ya want to get inside o' volcano," said the owner of the gas tank.

"Where can we get one?" asked Arwen. The guy smiled as he points his sign says 'Armor Rider. Rent charge 500 zennies for 2 hours. Extra hours will be 300 more.'

"Uh… Is it ok to leave my vehicle here while we go up the mountain?" asked Bomber.

"Sure it is. Aye watchin' o' vehicle while ya go to o' volcano," said the guy. Arwen smiled.

"Yeah you can leave it just lock the doors and take the keys with you," said Arwen. Bomber filled up the gas and pay the guy for the filling his tank. Then pay for the ride armor. Arwen paid her fair share of the ride armor.

"Since ya goin' to o' volcano, get o' ride armor that ran out of gas. If ya use o' tank I am giving ya. I will appreciated what ya do for me," said the guy. Arwen smiled as Bomber locked the doors and took the keys with him.

"Ok sir we will," said Arwen as she and Bomber hopped on to the ride armor. The two started to take off. Meanwhile… Coretha got closed to the lava and did not like the sight of it.

"What do not tell me you cannot withstand the lava," said Fefnir. Coretha looked at Fefnir.

"For your information. I have biosynthetic skin covering my body. One touch I am done for," said Coretha.

"Ouch. Well Zero and I can look for the-" said Fefnir as he saw two ride armors going into the lava.

"What locals going into the volcano?" asked Zero. Fefnir looked at the two ride armors.

"No those are not local ride armors those are rentals. Seems someone else want to use this mountain," said Fefnir.

"Coretha stay here. It is bad enough you cannot touch the lava," said Zero. Coretha looked at Zero and Fefnir.

"It is not like I am going anywhere. I am going to use the rocks here as my target practice as you both go get the lava," said Coretha as Zero and Fefnir went inside the lava. Coretha looked around and found a gas can with few gas inside. She also found a ride armor that is touching the lava. She did got it off the lava with her almost touched the lava. Coretha felt her coolant working. She checked the ride armor and found out it does not have gas. She poured the gas inside the hatchet says 'gas tank'. She manages to fill it up and then hopped on. The ride armor put a protected glass on top covering her as she got on the lava. She read the instructions and started to use the thrusters to speed up. Meanwhile… Bomber and Arwen managed to looked around and Arwen saw her GNS started to fuzz as it was getting bad signal.

"Dang my GNS started not to work. I guess somewhere has electromagnetic or electrical waves blocking it," said Arwen.

"I guess it is the electromagnetic. After all we are inside the volcano," said Bomber.

"Look out," said Arwen as something fall almost broke the glass that covers Bomber.

"Whoa that was close. Good thing I blocked it. If not, I would be a dead person," said Bomber.

"More like your skin will fry and I can see all your parts," said Arwen. Bomber smiled.

"Yeah and that will not be a pretty picture," said Bomber. Arwen looked at Bomber.

"Lets be careful or we might ended up being fried and no one will carry the armor rider back," said Arwen.

"Yeah and they are looking for what Magma. They can use the front area magma," said Bomber.

"No that will harden quickly before we get to the ship we needed to last long. The hotter the magma is the better," said Arwen.

"So we are going to need a whole bunch of fire power to get that magma into place," said Bomber.

"Yeah, though I think we can find it quickly if we get there faster," said Arwen as she took off.

"Hey wait up," said Bomber. Meanwhile… Fefnir and Zero got close to the center base of the volcano.

"Heh. I told you we get here quicker. I know this volcano in the back of my hand," said Fefnir. Zero rolled eyes.

"Yes you did now lets go get that magma from the core and head on out of here," said Zero as something firing at Fefnir and Zero. Zero pulled out his Z-saber and Fefnir pulled out his two guns.

"Now what do we have her a loose canon," said the voice as he looked at Fefnir. Fefnir looked at the direction of the voice. A reploid of white and gray with black hair and red eyes. Its armor is painted in red around the joint area and he had a horse like ending.

"The loose canon is you," said Fefnir to the guy who smiled big. Fefnir did not like the smile nor did Zero.

"Well I am touch Fighting Fefnir called me a loose canon. Well I hate to say this but this mountain is now belong to Master Guess," said the reploid. Fefnir had an anger look.

"This mountain belongs to the people who lived here for generations," said Fefnir, "If you are going against the people then I will beat the hell out of you." The guy laughed.

"I have no time for small fry like you or your friend. I am just going to let my mechanaloid do the work," said the guy and left. Fefnir fired a blast and the guy vanished.

"Damn it Centaur, I will break every mechanaloid piece you have," said Fefnir. Zero put his sword up as the mechanaloid start shooting at the two.

"Any ideas to destroy this thing," said a voice. Fefnir and Zero picked up the sound but do not know who is belongs to.

"Yes one," said another voice. All they saw is two ride armors went in and drilled on the mechanaloid. The mechanaloid started to self destruct as the two ride armors got out of the way.

"This place is a cool spot so whoever you are can come out and do not worry I won't burn ya," said Fefnir. One glass opened as Arwen jumped out.

"Hello Fefnir how are you?" asked Arwen. Fefnir looked at Arwen and had a weird look on his face.

"Do I know you?" asked Fefnir. Arwen started to giggled as Zero had a frustrated look.

"In a way you do. I am Arwen Weil. My pops and you are somewhat best friends if it was not for my mother and Athena," said Arwen. Fefnir looked at Arwen.

"Athena?" asked Fefnir as his eyes widen. He held himself as he fell down. He looked like he would have been in tears.

"Athena… My …. Love," said Fefnir as Zero looked at Arwen and at Fefnir. Arwen looked at her uncle.

"Arwen, you seemed to know more what is going on than any of us you probably know what happened to Ceil and Iris," said Zero.

"Both aunt Iris and Ceil are taken away into space colonies. That got me started flying into space. However, I do not know what happen. Colonies move all the time. Some resides near Earth. Some resides near other parts of the solar system. I know for a fact that each of colonies have reploids the majority. Few have humans living up there but none are friendly. Since the wars are happening up there, I have a hard time finding Aunt Iris and Ceil," said Arwen.

"I see, so once we get up there we are going to be in a middle of a war," said Zero. Arwen sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is 5 colonies vs. 5 colonies vs. 3 colonies. 5 are hidden but neutral on the situation and wanted to be that way," said Arwen.

"Lets keep on moving or we will waste time and Arwen it will be waste of our Zennies if we keep talking here," said Bomber.

"Oh yeah that guy wants his ride armor back but charge us every hour that we are using it," said Arwen as the glass came up.

"I am not going to ask," said Zero to Bomber. Fefnir got up after his clenching to his body.

"I am going with you guys. If anybody harms Athena I will burn them to the point where they cannot tell if it was a reploid or human ashes," said Fefnir as the four left as someone bringing up the behind.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fight for the Magma**

After few mechanaloids stopping them Fefnir reaches to the center of the volcano along with Arwen, Zero, and Bomber.

"Ah look what have we her the loose canon is back," said Centaur. Fefnir hold up his buster gun.

"Like I said the loose canon is you," said Fefnir. Centaur laughed at Fefnir as he got his sword out.

"Well I take it you brought more friends over. To bad that they are going to get burned as that ride armor going to be destroyed," said Centaur.

"That is if you can," said Zero as he had his Z-saber ready. Centaur looked at Zero and smiled.

"Heh. I do not think an imitation will work on me," said Centaur. Zero wondered who that guy called imitation. Centaur started his strike on the ride armor people until Fefnir got in the way and started fire his buster canon on him. Centaur laughed at Fefnir as he took the exploding hit.

"Idiot I am fire type reploid like yourself," said Centaur as he turned up the heat. The area started to become hotter and hotter. Zero's warning signs started to show up as his armor cannot take it. The ride armors and Fefnir still last in that heat. Zero tried to get to a cool spot so he won't get burned. The whole area is a heat resort now with few cool spots. Zero took advantage of the cool spots and waited for Centaur to strike so he can see an opening to attack. Arwen and Bomber dodged out of the way and waited for Centaur to strike. Those two know being in battle in those armors is not a good thing since it wasn't design for that. Fefnir kept on fighting as the area started to cool back down. Zero took this time and did a swift strike with his Z-saber cutting up the armor revealing a wound. Centaur felt the wound and looked at Zero.

"Ok I take that back, but still not even the real one can stop me," said Centaur as he smirked. Zero was ready for the next attack. Centaur went close to Zero and tried to get him but got nothing and have more wounds on him. Centaur did something that caught Zero off guard and Fefnir. The device he planted manages to short circuit Zero and Fefnir making it easy target to kill them both. However, Zero did get up and still fight regardless his condition. Arwen use the ride armor to launch at Centaur and hit the drill on his hind legs. He turned around and sliced the ride armor and turned up the heat. The ride armor started to say warning on it. Arwen started to hear crackling of the computer as it was ready to explode. Bomber did the same thing to get Arwen's ride armor free. Centaur did not let Bomber go as his ride armor was completely destroyed. Arwen attacked again to bide Bomber some time to get out of the way. As Arwen thought she will be dead and her ride armor is going to blow up. Another Ride armor came from a certain angle and dropped on centaur as it did damage to him. Again Arwen was spared as the other person dances with Centaur. That ride armor got exploded revealing Coretha. Arwen again attacked so Coretha get out of the way as Centaur took more hits that Arwen did to him. Zero tried to get up as he waits for an opening. By the time Arwen's ride armor exploded. Arwen jumped out and start firing with her laser gun.

"Pathetic human. Oh well you are going to die," said Centaur. Bomber start firing at Centaur and Coretha started to throw her plasma daggers. He turned around and burned the two just a tad. Coretha screamed as she rolled to put the fire off her clothing as well as Bomber. The two hide as they are completely in pain from the burn they have. Arwen moved out of the way as Centaur manages to caught Arwen and ready to slice her. Zero took the opportunity to use a shockwave at Centaur as he dodges it and send a fire blast to Zero. Still holding Arwen, Centaur had a sadistic smile.

"Time to be burned to ashes human," said Centaur as Arwen closed her eyes as she is ready for her fate. As Centaur charged up his canon, he felt three slash marks on his body and Arwen is no longer on his grasp. Another shockwave hits him. Centaur turned around to see a purple hair reploid in red armor. Centaur looked at that person and know it is female.

"YOU. CURSE YOU DAUGHTER OF ZERO," said Centaur. Arwen looked at her savior and sure enough it was Kira.

"You have threatened my family so I have to responded," said Kira. Centaur looked at the females swordsman.

"You should leave things as it is or you will lose everything," said Centaur. Kira smiled.

"Not, everything. Sure you destroyed a fine business I had. Sure you guys drained what I had saved. Sure I am not living anywhere. But the only thing you cannot take is my family," said Kira as she has her saber glowing. She did one final shockwave at Centaur and he exploded. Fefnir finally staggered a bit to stand up but manage to do so. Zero still stood up but showing wounds that Centaur did to him. Fefnir had some but majority it was electrical.

"That asshole cheated. I knew he would never fight like a real man," said Fefnir. Zero turned to Fefnir.

"I have been in worse conditions than this," said Zero. Fefnir chuckled as he knew that he had been in worse.

"Arwen I thought you are at space still," said Kira. Arwen smiled and looked at Kira.

"Actually I crash landed here. I tried to slow down Rhea Space Colony and look for survivors when one of the survivors found me," said Arwen.

"I heard about that. Is everyone in there ok," said Kira. Bomber looked at Kira and so did Coretha.

"Everyone else evacuated but Coretha and me. I flew it down here as it was heavily damaged," said Bomber.

"Wow, oh sorry for not introducing myself I am Kira Wily," said Kira. Zero looked at Kira.

"Bomber Taylor and here is Coretha Reinhart," said Bomber. Kira smiled at the two survivors.

"Nice to meet you both," said Kira as she turned to Fefnir. Fefnir looked at Kira with an annoyance look.

"If you are going to say I told you so or why can us two ever get along I would say drop it and go to hell," said Fefnir.

"I was not going to say any of that. I found out later myself," said Kira, "Heck if it wasn't your explosive temper that day, I would not go over and investigate. Normally you do get mad but not to the point where you want to kill someone on the spot."

"Heh. That is true," said Fefnir. Kira turned to her father and know he probably have questions.

"Do you know me?" asked Zero. Kira looked at Zero with a smile to see that this is a long time she seen him.

"Yes you do. Iris and you went to an adoption center and found me out of all the children there. I adopted both Iris and your personality. Mainly Iris. I even called both of you my parents," said Kira.

"So I am your father?" asked Zero. Kira smiled and Zero looked at the smiled as it does reminded him of Iris. Without warning, Zero hugged Kira and had few artificial tears coming down.

"Thank goodness you are still alive and well, Kira," said Zero. Kira knew the feeling as she saw her father in a capsule knowing he is alive but not awake.

"I know there is too many questions we both want to ask. However, not here the magma levels here are not that stable," said Kira.

"Oh that is right we need to get the magma for Rhea," said Arwen. Zero let go of Kira and looked around.

"We might just finished the mission and we can talk at Rhea Space Colony," said Zero.

"Leave the magma part to me, you two take the human and one of those sensitive reploid skin and get out of here," said Fefnir as he ran down to the magma. Zero carried Coretha and Arwen while Kira got Bomber. The two raced out of there and head out of the volcano. Arwen looked at Bomber.

"I think if we told the guy his ride armor got busted from a person who tried to kill us would he believed us," said Arwen.

"I do not know but I know we might lose more money from the two destroyed ride armors," said Bomber.

"Not if I paid it. I paid what is left on my bank account on Innerspace," said Kira. Arwen looked at Kira.

"So Innerspace City is still not flattened," said Arwen. Kira looked at Arwen with a smile.

"Nope it still survive as well as Neo Arcadia. Just I lost my job over there a long time ago when they banned trading. Though it goes for Neo Arcadia," said Kira.

"Ouch that is bad," said Arwen as Bomber start on moving towards down of the volcano.

"Hey we got to get back," said Bomber as the rest of them just looked at him running.

"Hey wait for me," said Arwen as the others followed. Bomber got back to the area where the guy is at.

"Might as well wait for Fefnir," said Arwen, "He should be back with the magma anytime soon."

"Do not worry he will be back," said Bomber at the group saw Fefnir in the distance with the Magma at hand.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Next Stop**

Fefnir came back with the magma as Kira paid for the three ride armor damages. The five went back as they used the magma to start the furnace and several power went back on. Kira introduced Fefnir to Priestess and tell him about Terra.

"It is not meant to be used for a very long time. Since the power core is damage we needed that to get the power running here," said Terra.

"Nice. So the more we helped to get this piece of junk back up in space the better we will be," said Fefnir.

"It is not that easy. Master Guess will find a way to tumble this colony back down," said Priestess.

"Not if he is worried about Arcane. He is more worried about him," said Kira. Priestess looked at Kira.

"True but both of those can shoot this vessel down. We still need a power core as well as the hydrogen circulator to keep the oxygen filters going," said Terra, "Not that it bothered me anymore but I know that Arwen will need it."

"Thanks for worried about me but that is going to have to wait. The core we need that first. Then the metal for the interior hull," said Arwen.

"Well it is not a good point to have a huge number go," said Terra as Priestess nodded her head.

"I am staying. I would like my father to stay too so we can catch up," said Kira and Zero nodded.

"I will stay we do have many things to talk about," said Zero. Fefnir yawns as he looked at Arwen.

"I am going to stay here. I probably kept that magma hot as long as possible but come back soon ok," said Fefnir.

"Ok Mr. I have a vehicle lets take your car over to Innerspace City and get our power core from there," said Arwen. The two nodded as they went on Bomber's car and drove off. Along the way the mechanaloids tried to fire on them and manage to get shot when Arwen open the window and shot them with her gun. The three people got to Innerspace City. Arwen smiled as it looked like the place has not changed in her eyes.

"It reminds me the good old days when I used to live in this city," said Arwen. Bomber looked at Arwen surprised.

"Ok miss cheeky for the day. You can direct us to the power core that we needed," said Coretha. Arwen smiled as she pulled out her GNS. She checked for stores and shops. To her surprised there is none.

"Huh? Majority this place is a residential area with few business places. I guess that says things. We might have to ask the business areas to see where can we get a power core," said Arwen. Bomber and Coretha nodded as they go asked around. Each business slammed the door on them one after another. The three saw the museum there as a meeting place.

"Man I never thought I had people slammed the door in my face," said Bomber. Coretha looked at him.

"I can name you one person who done that," said Coretha. Bomber looked at Coretha.

"And who would that be?" asked Bomber as he looked at Coretha as she whacked him with her hat.

"Me. I done that to you so many times I lost count," said Coretha. Bomber smiled at her.

"Yeah but you are different. I know you and these people I do not know and they slammed on me," said Bomber. The two started to bicker about the door slamming while Arwen went to look around. Something caught her attention and it was a capsule says 'Megaman X' Arwen smiled to see X capsule but to her disappointment the capsule had a phony body inside look like X but the armor looked real. She looked down and read the rest of the information.

"Megaman X. January 5 20XX. Created by Dr. Thomas Light. This reploid had saved many lives for a century. If it wasn't for him we would not be here today. Historians still recovering information," said a voice projecting out from a box near Arwen as Arwen heard this.

"Well they do need to find more information they should get people to dig up some more," said Arwen chuckling to herself.

"May I help you?" asked a voice. Arwen turned around to see someone who look like X in a tourist uniform. Arwen examined the uniform and saw the name tag that says 'Rock.'

"Yes I was wondering where can we get a power core for a ship," said Arwen. Rock looked at Arwen.

"Sorry trading is forbidden but we do have one we are giving away from this museum. Only thing is no one can claim the prize is helping out on an expedition," said Rock.

"Hey how many people can be in this expedition," said Arwen. Rock looked at Arwen.

"The minimum is three person per group," said Rock. Bomber came by and looked at Arwen.

"There you are, I was wondering where have you been," said Bomber. Arwen looked at Bomber and at Coretha who looked mad.

"Get back here Bomber," said Coretha as she is furious about something and Bomber hid behind Arwen.

"Hide me from the evil woman who is going to hit me with her hat," said Bomber. Rock and Arwen looked at Bomber with a question mark. Coretha came behind and smacked Bomber with her had as he felt the wind of the material hit his face.

"That was very rude of you laughing at someone's name," said Coretha, "You should no better not to act like a little child."

"Yes mother," said Bomber in a sarcastic tone. Arwen sighed as she looked at Coretha and Bomber.

"Are you two done arguing yet? We might have to do some work to get the power core that we need," said Arwen.

"You found where we can buy a power core?" asked Bomber and Coretha in unison.

"Actually we cannot buy it, unfortunately. However, we are going to dig something to get one," said Arwen.

"Nice ok we are in," said Bomber. Coretha looked at him about to smack him again.

"Rock this is my team. Bomber and Coretha," said Arwen. Bomber looked at Rock and wanted to laugh but Coretha's evil glare ready to pound on him got him to hold his breath.

"Please to meet you," said Rock. Bomber swallowed his laugh as Coretha walked toward Rock.

"Please to meet you too," said Coretha. Bomber finally stopped and walked forward as well.

"Please to meet you as well," said Bomber as he extended his hand for a handshake. Rock shake his hand as well as Coretha's hand.

"So show us where we have to sign up," said Arwen. Rock looked at Arwen as he pointed the roster paper that is in the information desk. Arwen put her name and her age that is minus her hibernation sleep. Coretha and Bomber did the same with their actual age.

"Ok that is good," said Rock as the bell rang. The intercom started to speak to the museum.

"Attention all digging members report to the curator's office," said the intercom. Rock sighed.

"I lead you the way," said Rock. Arwen and the other two followed. When they got there, majority of the people were either were tough guys or serious competitors. Coretha and Bomber gulped as Arwen try not to be imitated.

"Let me have your attention. As you all know we are trying to find Dr. Thomas Light's lab or Dr. Albert Wily. Or any proof of anything from that timeline. As you know 20XX stuff are pretty hard core old technology but still advanced enough for securities. So anything will do even an old security device will help out. However, it must have been from either labs. There is different areas so each and every one will pick their area. However, the area that has been picked no one else can use that area. Each person will have a worker of this museum helping out but they cannot claim the glory," said Curator, "Now everyone choose your people from this museum." Everyone else picked which only left Rock without someone in a group. Arwen did not have anyone and looked at Rock.

"Hey Rock you can come with our group," said Arwen. Rock gulped as he looked at Arwen.

"Heh good luck Rock. Make sure you chicken out and leave your team dead," said one of the workers. Rock looked down and sighed.

"Do not listen to them Rock. We will do well on our own and you will prove to them you are good in the team," said Arwen with a smile. He looked up and saw Arwen and her group.

"Ok I will try my best," said Rock as the group looked for a map of the site they are going to be in. Rock had a worried look as he heard about that site took a lot of humans and reploids life. Those who travel there never got back out alive.

"Wow they left us the most dangerous one. Well like they say. The most dangerous one is the most valuable one," said Arwen.

"Hah. If I were you rookie I would gave up now. In fact I would quit while I am ahead," said a digger ready for the transporter.

"We will take it," said Arwen. Bomber looked at Arwen and then the map of the place.

"You are kidding me right," said Bomber. Arwen smiled big and looked at Bomber.

"Nope I am not now lets go," said Arwen as she punched the coordinates and the other three of her group followed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Digging Site**

The group finally reached out to the digging site and Arwen whistled of all the traps that are around the place.

"Talk about security system this one is a big huge one that will take people's lives," said Arwen.

"We are not going through this for a power core are we?" asked Bomber. Rock sighed as he does not like the idea.

"Yep. If we are determine to get it we will be fine," said Arwen. Bomber looked at Arwen as she ran and jumped off the cliff.

"Wait Arwen," said Rock as she got to the other side ok and kept on concentrating to disarm the traps. Each trapped trigger and Arwen got out of harms way and continue her way to the main part and when all said and done the two metal pillars came and almost crushed her.

"ARWEN!!" shouted Bomber and Rock. Coretha stopped the boys before they tried to go after her.

"Hold it cowboys, the traps is still activated, if we go in we might meet Arwen's fate," said Coretha as she saw the traps deactivate.

"Can we check on Arwen now?" asked Bomber to Coretha. Coretha throw Bomber and Rock back. She went ahead as the two boys sat down on the ground. Bomber and Rock got up and followed Coretha. When the three reached to Arwen, Arwen was huffing and puffing.

"That… was not… too bad… And it… was fun," said Arwen between breaths. The three looked at Arwen surprised.

"You are one crazy human," said Coretha. Arwen smiled at her as she caught her breath.

"Why thank you. I know I am," said Arwen as she finally got up. Bomber and Rock looked at Arwen.

"You know you can get killed from that right," said Rock. Bomber nodded in agreement.

"Yep I know. It is in my families genes to do something dangerous or creating something dangerous. Just be luckily I rather do something dangerous," said Arwen.

"Well you did gave me a freight and panicking when I saw those pillars and not you," said Rock.

"Well it could have been worse. Though lets keep on moving we might find something," said Arwen. The others nodded. Arwen kept on moving as the others followed her. There were robots after robots in the place.

"By my guess this is Dr. Albert Wily's laboratory we may find," said Arwen. Rock looked at her.

"What will be your first guess. It could have been Dr. Thomas Light for all we know," said Rock.

"Well my family have been collecting things from the 20XX era a long time ago. If anyone found papers within the seas or even underground what used to be the legion headquarters, they found documents and documents of three doctors and their work. Dr. Mikhail Cossack, Dr. Albert Wily, and Dr. Thomas Light. All three had work on robotology. Only Dr. Albert Wily and Dr. Thomas Light make reploids. We do not know which of the two had their designs first but it took the case that many theories that both have made theirs in the same time. Just Dr. Thomas Light put his on a capsule while Dr. Wily had his laboratory destroyed by his own creation," said Arwen. Rock listened to her in interest.

"Wow did your family ever passed that knowledge down to you of those documents?" asked Rock.

"Nope they took it in the grave. However, they do find that Dr. Albert Wily had made many traps to keep invaders coming in. More actually Dr. Thomas Light first robot, Rock who ended up being called Megaman," said Arwen.

"Bwahahaha! Who would have name a robot that. I am sorry anything name after a pebble or a boulder is funny," said Bomber. Rock looked at Bomber as he kept laughing about his name. Coretha elbowed him and whack him 6 times with her hat.

"Ah!! Not the beating again," said Bomber. Coretha still beat him down for that remark.

"How many times I told you not to make fun of other people's name," said Coretha as she chased him down. As they were running, Bomber set off more traps and Coretha avoided them. Rock and Arwen stood there as the two disarm every trap that is in their way. At the end the light shuts off as Rock and Arwen check on the two. Bomber coward in a corner as Coretha manages to hit him one more time with her hat.

"There now you hopefully learned your lesson," said Coretha. Rock and Arwen tried not to laugh at Bomber but did. Coretha looked at Arwen and Rock with puzzled look.

"I am sorry to laugh at you Bomber but you rather go through death traps and get yourself killed than having Coretha hit you with her hat," said Arwen. Coretha looked behind her and saw the many traps that has been disarmed by Bomber and her.

"Eh! I think he just want to be a coward and not take a hit from me," said Coretha. Bomber looked at Rock and Arwen.

"Hey! I rather go through that again if she kept doing that. It hurts my biosynthetic skin and leave a nasty stinging," said Bomber.

"Keep that up and your biosynthetic skin will feel more than just my hat hitting on your face and arms," said Coretha.

"Is she human or reploid?" asked Rock to Arwen. Arwen smiled at Rock as she addressed the question.

"If you want to know. I am the only human. Coretha and Bomber are both Reploids with a unique design of having 100 biosynthetic skin on their body with the exception of their gem on their forehead. Though Coretha hides it within her hat and fooled people with her headband," said Arwen.

"I see so those two are reploids like me. However, they are odd," said Rock. Arwen smiled again.

"They are a couple. Once you know them together this is a norm for them," said Arwen. Rock looked at Bomber and Coretha.

"Couple," said Rock as he had few memories coming to him. Arwen smiled at the two.

"Hey if both of you need a break just tell me and we can stop here for now. Dr. Wily's lab ahead will be nothing but more robots and problems," said Arwen.

"We are just fine Arwen. We can keep moving. Even taking some of these securities will help us out," said Coretha.

"Hmm…." said Arwen as she pulled out her GNS and checked for any detachments within the security system.

"Well if you find any just let me know and I can detach them out somehow," said Bomber. Arwen kept looking and then frowned.

"Sorry but I can't take them out. It is part of the laboratory. What sucked is that I can't hacked into the systems to clear it out. Since the system is old and ancient," said Arwen.

"Great so that means we have to blow this place up just to get to the security systems," said Bomber.

"Well if it is ancient they must have computers. If we found the computer central we might get it hacked the old fashion way," said Coretha.

"Hey that may be possible we could find it and rewrite the passwords so we can use it," said Bomber.

"No we leave it as it is. Just give it to the museum so they can use Dr. Wily's laboratory for their museum purpose," said Arwen. Rock snapped out of memory lane as Arwen bumped his arm.

"What?" said Rock as Arwen and Coretha giggled at Rock. Bomber smiled at Rock.

"Have a nice dream in la-la land," said Bomber. Rock felt embarrassed as he smiled a tad.

"I guessed I dosed off," said Rock as they kept on moving. The group found more and more traps then they found many mechanaloids or pre-mechanaloids.

"Wow he must have been attacked like many of times if he had bunch of meta-tools and other things that make modern mechanaloids based off their designs," said Arwen.

"I just hope they are not activated," said Bomber as they kept on walking. Next thing they know they are being attacked. Bomber pulled out his gun and Coretha got her daggers ready to throw at them. Arwen had her gun and the group fired at the mechanaloids that started to move and attack at them. Then they saw a huge blast coming from rock and saw the buster canon that is in his arm. Everyone kept their concentration on the mechanaloids and then when the numbers reduced down to nothing the group turned to Rock.

"Nice arm canon," said Bomber. Rock has a surprised look at he thought they would be scared of him.

"Well, that is a surprised. Well if you can handle them as well Rock you could try not to be behind us all the time," said Coretha.

"Nice shot. I think you can be a pro shooting mechanaloids," said Arwen with a smile.

"You mean none of you guys are scared I have a weapon like this?" asked Rock. Bomber laughed.

"Of course not, who wouldn't want one. Heck it would be easier than carrying a gun," said Bomber.

"That is true. Or a sword for that matter. Though we can keep a moving and find the computer and shut the security off," said Coretha.

"Yeah so lets go," said Arwen as she leads them more to into the base.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Rock is X**

The group still goes through the base and more mechanaloids activated and the four manages making less number out of them.

"I want a break now," said Bomber as he fell down laying on his back. Coretha looked at him.

"How can you be exhausted when you are not even a human," said Coretha to Bomber.

"Well, simple. I am out of energy and my empty container says I am hungry," said Bomber. Arwen smiled.

"We can break here. I think it would be best not for Bomber but for me as well," said Arwen.

"Ok we rest here then," said Coretha as she felt outnumbered. Rock sighed at the group as Arwen pulled out several sandwiches that she packed with her. She handed one to Bomber and another one to Coretha. She had another one that she have and look at Rock. Rock sat down by himself away from the group. Arwen took her sandwich and the extra one as well.

"Are you hungry?" asked Arwen as she handed the sandwich to Rock. Rock looked at Arwen.

"You do not have to-" said Rock as Arwen smiled at him. She also interrupted him.

"I insist. We are a team and I do not like to see any of us getting hungry or famished at the end," said Arwen. Rock looked at the sandwich and gave a smile.

"Thanks," said Rock as he took a bite on it. Arwen smiled and took a bite on hers as well. After Rock swallowed his bit he looked at his sandwich.

"You know. I ever wondered if I am helping out," said Rock. Arwen looked at Rock with a smile.

"You know you are. And let me tell you something. You know that capsule of Megaman X?" asked Arwen.

"Yeah what about it. No one ever could find information about him. Not even the best archeologist," said Rock.

"The only person who know X well is his friend Zero and X himself," said Arwen as Rock started to daydream again. Arwen smiled and go get something out of her pack that she carried and pulled out sodas. She gave one to Coretha and another to Bomber. Then take two cans with her and hit Rock on the arm holding the soda in front of his face.

"Thirsty?" asked Arwen. Rock snapped back to reality and smiled at Arwen for her kindness.

"Thanks," said Rock as he open the soda and take few sips and continue eating his sandwich.

"You know something. I did have met X before. I was little and I know that he was revived by a scientist by the name of Dr. Eugene Scorpio. He did something that most people thought it would be impossible," said Arwen.

"Really, I would like to meet X one of these days and find his true story," said Rock.

"Well he probably be like Zero forgot even the slightest clue where he is but only know his name," said Arwen.

"Oh I see. Well I think we could get a move on," said Rock. Arwen smiled at Rock.

"I just wondering. Who was your creator?" asked Arwen to Rock. Rock looked at Arwen puzzled.

"You know something I do not really know. I know I have one but I never really found out," said Rock, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I just wondering if your creator ever found the history or any documents of Dr. Light and name you Rock or it was a coincident that you are name that. Besides the arm buster canon goes back since Light was still alive when he build his first robot Rock," said Arwen.

"Ah I see. So you both are not afraid because it reminds you both of Light's robot?" asked Rock.

"Well, we know the history of reploids and we all were based of X design but never got the touch correctly. However, in time we developed every emotions that the humans have and also look like them in a way. However, a buster gun is the basic gun that most reploids carried if we are in a situation to need it," said Bomber.

"Not only that, we know two buddies of his that know X as well," said Coretha. Arwen looked at Coretha.

"Two buddies of his? Who are they?" asked Rock. Arwen sighed as she looked at Rock.

"The legendary Reploid name Zero and a Neo Arcadian General Fefnir," said Arwen. Rock started to daydream some more. Arwen took the time to pack up stuff and get ready for the road.

"Ready to get going," said Bomber as he pat behind Rock's back as Rock again snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Uh? Yeah lets go," said Rock as the group started to move and destroyed more mechanaloids. Arwen got to the point were they saw a bunch of computers around and smiled when she turned them on.

"Ok let me do the hacking," said Coretha as she start typing on the computer. She type fast as she tried to crack the codes. Each time the wrong code was up more mechanaloids showed up as Bomber start firing. Rock firing the mechanaloids as he started to be in dreamland firing at the same time. Arwen pulled out her laser gun and shoot the mechanaloids and tried to hold off and not to get killed.

"Can you hurried it up?" asked Bomber as he keep his distance and shooting at the mechanaloid.

"You know shooting does not help getting this thing cracking any more faster," said Coretha as she got the codes cracked and the password showed up as it was the security system.

"Coretha I know you are in the system but can you shut off the mechanaloids," said Arwen. Just as Arwen says that she saw Rock in a familiar blue armor that she knows that only X would wear. Rock manages to destroy all the mechanaloids as Coretha finally shut down the security and the rest of the mechanaloids. Arwen sighed of relief as well as Bomber.

"There it is done. We have no problem anymore with the security system," said Coretha. The two sighed in relief as they heard a click sound. Bomber turned around and saw Rock pointed the canon towards the group.

"Uhh…. Arwen. Coretha," said Bomber. Coretha looked at Bomber trying not to be disturbed.

"Not now Bomber," said Coretha. Arwen looked and saw Rock pointing the canon towards them.

"Coretha stop what you doing and turned around," said Arwen. Coretha got annoyed and looked at Rock pointing at them

"Rock what are you doing?" asked Coretha. Rock looked at Coretha and Bomber with his buster gun still at the three.

"Stay where you are Maverick," said Rock. Arwen stood in front of the two and gave a glare at Rock.

"You have to shoot me first. If you do you will break the laws of robotics. A reploid cannot harm a human," said Arwen.

"Who are you then?" asked Rock. Arwen looked at Rock and wonder what he knows.

"Can I asked the same question?" asked Arwen. Rock looked at Arwen as he still want to shoot Coretha and Bomber.

"Maverick Hunter X," said Rock. Arwen smiled at X as she knew for the fact she found him.

"Nice to meet you X. Though I would tell you this right now these two are not mavericks," said Arwen.

"You did not answer my question," said X. Arwen sighed as she did not want to be shot.

"Well ok then I guess you do need to know that. I am Arwen Weil," said Arwen. Coretha and Bomber looked at Arwen shocked.

"Weil, you have connection with Dr. Weil then," said X still holding his buster gun on her.

"I am his descendant but unlike him, my family made a vow not to do anything scientific. Instead, we took jobs that are risky," said Arwen. X looked at Arwen.

"So you have no connection with Weil but just a last name then," said X. Arwen smiled.

"That is right. None of my immediate family knows Weil except from stories and documentaries that we have," said Arwen, "Then again the documentaries are lost." X started to slowly put his arm canon away.

"Well since I am going to be done with this security system I can give it to the museum and let the people work on it. I do hope this well worth it for that power core that can get Rhea Space Colony back up," said Coretha.

"Space colony. So you two are not from Earth?" asked X. Bomber smiled at X as he glad that X is in a friendly side.

"Yep. Both Coretha and I are made from that space colony. Though it got heavily damaged and we tried to fix her up so we can go back in space again," said Bomber.

"What about the others that live on the colony," said X. Bomber sighed as he looked at X.

"They are all scattered around space. Once I flown it to Earth, everyone with the exception of Coretha and myself had evacuated. We two tried our best to keep her in one condition," said Bomber.

"Ok we can talk later but right now lets go back and meet the curator and hopefully get the power core to get Rhea back up," said Coretha as she started to take off.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Winning Prize**

Arwen, Coretha, Bomber, and X were done with the password finding and gave it to the curator.

"Here you go sir. They are the passwords to the security code," said Arwen as she handed the paper.

"Bwahahahaha all you find is a security code and get out of that area alive," laughed one of the people.

"That place we went happens to be the laboratory of Dr. Albert Wily. He still have his security activated. Thank you very much. Getting through all of that to get that password was hard especially when we put our lives on the line. Right now the lab is offline but you guys can fix the laboratory up and make it a museum of all the ancient technology," said Arwen. The group looked at Arwen shocked.

"Hold it I do not believe you I send one of my spies to check on people," said a person when the spy was behind the person who sent it. The spy whispered something and show the video of Wily's laboratory. The group now has disbelief now find Arwen and the rest of the four a miracle worker. Curator went up to X.

"Thank you finding something like this Rock. Are you sure that showing your arm canon to some strangers is ok?" asked Curator to X.

"Actually, if it wasn't for them I will never know who I was. I found out my real name and who I am," said X.

"Ah, I see Rock. Well I will hope that whatever you do will help people out like what you just showed here," said the curator.

"Thanks for the help. Besides, these three were more determined for that power core that they willing to go through what we went," said X.

"Ah I see. Did they tell you what they needed for?" asked the Curator. X did not asked that but Arwen overheard the curator.

"Actually, sir we needed for a space colony that we are repairing. Once we get those repairs done we planned to take the colony back to orbit once again," said Arwen.

"Space Colony? You mean that the one that crashed on Earth several months ago?" asked the Curator.

"Yes that one. I am helping to rebuild it and get several things to make sure it flies again," said Arwen.

"I see. Well the power core is our latest. I do know it can power this city 100X over but this city's power core had enough to supply the planet. However, I do not know about a space colony but if it works then the colonist will treat that core with high regulations," said the curator.

"Oh we will. It will be the source of power for the entire colony so I hope it lives up to what it can do," said Arwen. Curator smiled as he showed the power core. Bomber and Coretha saw the power core prize. The two were surprised how tall and everything.

"Wow if we can transport this to the ship it will be helpful," said Bomber. Coretha smiled as she looked at Arwen.

"Looks like Bomber need to find a way to keep his vehicle in tack while getting this over to the ship," said Coretha to Arwen. X touch a machine and looked at Arwen.

"Where is your ship located?" asked X. Arwen pulled her GNS and pinpoint the coordinates to X.

"It is several miles south from here," said Arwen. X punched the coordinates and transport the huge power core over to the ship.

"There now we can safely install it," said Coretha as they saw a blast almost hitting the curator. X blocked it out of the way as a reploid of green armor and purple came out that has four feet and look like something between a human and a deer. Black hair and red eyes stared down at the group.

"Well, well, well isn't it the team who won the power core. Unfortunately, it will belong to me," said the reploid.

"Says who?" asked Coretha as she is ready to attack him. The reploid sneak behind Coretha and hold her by the neck.

"Says me, Capricorn," said the reploid. Coretha pulled her dagger and stabbed Capricorn on the torso and has been released. Capricorn wailed in pain as Coretha got few more daggers in her hand.

"Teach you not to touch a lady next time," said Coretha. The reploid shot something at Coretha that she screamed.

"Aww.. Sorry sweet thing but I have to shock you. Do not worry we have our time together," said Capricorn. Bomber heard this and pulled out his gun and start firing at Capricorn. Arwen moved out of the way of these people and grabbed the curator.

"Sir we have to leave," said Arwen as the two tried to get out of the way. X tried to protect them as she left the room.

"Rock, is he going to be ok? That reploid will try to kill him if we do not do something," said the curator.

"Do not worry he will be fine. I am sure that he still lives up to his standard," said Arwen.

"What do you mean?" asked the Curator. Arwen smiled and tried to calm down the panicking curator.

"Rock, he is a legendary reploid by the name of Megaman X," said Arwen. Curator looked at Arwen in shock.

"You mean the legendary Megaman X?" asked the Curator. Arwen nodded as the Curator fainted.

"Man this is no time to faint on me," said Arwen but saw the reploid closing on the door.

"Arwen get the curator to a safer place," said X as he was battled Capricorn. Arwen tried to wake up the curator but failed. She dragged him to a safe place even for her. She put the curator there and have her gun ready.

"Too bad I am going after the humans and none of you two cannot stop me," said Capricorn. Arwen tried to find something to use and found a white diamond and looked at her gun.

"Please this will work," said Arwen as she saw the reploid closed on her location. Arwen charged her gun as she hoped that the laser still has the huge blast. She threw the diamond up and shot at it. The laser traveled from the gun towards the diamond which refracted and hit the reploid on the gem on its forehead. Capricorn froze a while, Arwen caught the gem and fired all points of Capricorn's body which the last shot exploded him.

"Arwen, Curator," said X as he saw bits and pieces of Capricorn all over the place. Arwen smiled and waved at X until Capricorn caught her in a net.

"Wha?" said Arwen as Capricorn smiled as he showed the false image of himself showing a pantheon.

"Those things worked well. To bad they are not expandable. Oh well that one takes it for me," said Capricorn. Arwen tried to struggled out of the net but got freed by a purple ninja of some sort. Capricorn wailed in pain which he then tried to change his target but the target left. X took the advantage to freed Arwen as Arwen run to another room hoping to lose Capricorn. The next thing she heard is more fire shots and explosion. Arwen stepped out with her gun in hand trying to go to the curator where she puts him. She walked slowly. As she got to the door where the safe room is the curator is at. Arwen felt someone touched her shoulders and she pulled her gun towards the person only to find X looking at her.

"Do not sneak up on me. I would have fired my gun at you," said Arwen. X sighed as he is glad that Arwen was safe.

"What about the curator?" asked X. Arwen smiled as she open the door and the curator fell out still passed out.

"He fainted at least he is alright. I make sure of that," said Arwen, "I am thankful I managed found this little area and hidden him there."

"I guess so. But you could have been killed," said X. Arwen smiled at him and looked at the door.

"If I did not did what I did all three of you will be killed by Capricorn. Besides I am not all defenseless," said Arwen with a wink.

"Anyways the transporter did make it to the ship. Fefnir and few other reploids are carrying to the engine room," said Coretha as she held her side as she tried to hidden the pain that Capricorn gave her.

"You are still injured," said X. Coretha gave a glare to X and looked behind her as she saw Bomber still standing but much less damage than her.

"Anyways if we want to keep up with the grabbing what we needed, we need to get going," said Bomber.

"Well that is nice if Coretha is not injured," said Arwen. Coretha looked at Arwen with a glare.

"I am fine. I can withstand pain," said Coretha. Arwen sighed as the three started to walked out the door.

"X you do have a choice of staying with the curator or go up to space with us," said Arwen.

"I do not know. I want to keep away from wars and I heard that there is a war going on," said X.

"Like I said you have a choice. I know one thing Zero is coming with us," said Coretha.

"Zero… That person I need to talk to but then again. He does need me around for guidance," said X.

"Well I think you can say that again. I cannot help as well as Kira," said Arwen. X looked at Arwen.

"Who is Kira," asked X. Arwen sighed and looked at X as he had a confusion look on his face.

"Kira Wily is Zero, foster daughter. However, she considered him as her true father," said Arwen.

"Ah! I see. So maybe there is something I may not remember. Well then still I am going hopefully to help out my friend," said X. Arwen nodded at the group of four left and head on out. Bomber got to his vehicle and drove off. Later, the four got to the crash landing of Rhea Space Colony.

"X this is Rhea Space Colony. She crashed like few months ago. Right now we tried to repair her to get her back flying," said Bomber.

"I see," said X. Arwen sighed as the door opened up to the hatch where the cargo ships go in. Bomber parked his vehicle and Priestess greet them.

"Do not say anything to Priestess," said Coretha. Arwen sighed as Coretha got out of the vehicle. Priestess took her and begin healing right away.

"What she mean by that?" asked X. Bomber and Arwen sighed as the look at X knowing Coretha.

"She rather hide her wounds than to be healed. Priestess has the tendency to heal wounds even it is a minor cut," said Bomber.

"So she would be a nurse here?" asked X. Arwen chuckled a little as she looked down.

"She is more of a preacher, nurse, counselor, and navigator specialist," said Arwen. X had a shock look.

"Though she is a priestess and will talk about religion to you if you are not careful but she would keep her tongue hold about religion as long you respected her," said Bomber.

"Ok I see," said X. The group pass Priestess chasing Coretha as she saw the damage. The group left and walked towards the engine room where now the power core is taking its first attachment to the ship. Zero, Kira, Terra, and Fefnir were moving the power core and got it placed. The four started to attach the cords to the ship and fix the ship to its normal glory. X looked at Zero and Kira surprised.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Retrieve the Metals**

Zero, Fefnir, and Kira tried to fill X in with all the knowledge they have, including Alia who still is in space. X nodded and decided to join with the group. Bomber sighed to see his car almost got totaled from the mechanaloids. Coretha sighed as Priestess still won't let her out until her wounds healed. Arwen sighed as she looked in her GNS for a better route. Few minutes later the lights went bright.

"Hell yeah we have power now. At least I do not have to work on the furnace again," shouted Fefnir. Arwen had a smile on her face.

"Hey Arwen, we still need those metals to fix the hull," said Terra, "At least now it is easier to clean up."

"Yeah I know about getting the metal but as far as getting to Arcadia, they will be checking if we are reploid or humans. They do not take kindly to reploids," said Arwen. Terra sighed.

"Still with that stereotype, it has been what few hundred of years and it still the stereotype never left," said Terra.

"Well it would been easier if it was not that way. I do am afraid I have to go by myself," said Arwen.

"Not really, Coretha does look like a human and she was in Sin City. That place hates reploids and will retire them on the spot. If Coretha can pass Sin City, then she can fool the Arcadians as well," said Terra.

"If Priestess lets her go, right now she is waiting until her wounds are completely heal," said Arwen.

"Actually she did. I am fully healed," said Coretha as she walked into the door. Arwen smiled.

"Great that means we can go together to Arcadia. Since they do not trust reploids and will not let one into the city, you can fool them and come with me," said Arwen.

"Yeah that would be great if Bomber lets us drive his vehicle," said Coretha. Bomber showed up and looked at Coretha and Arwen.

"Actually about my vehicle. The car cannot be out. However, Coretha you know that SUV that carries anything if it is needed," said Bomber.

"Not really, I do not remember," said Coretha. Bomber smiled and looked at Coretha and Arwen.

"Well then I can show you both," said Bomber as he grabbed Coretha's hand and lead the way. Arwen start following and soon they both got to the SUV.

"This is Rhea's SUV. Normally we send this inside a carrier to get supplies. However, our carriers is also the escape pods as well. Though I still glad that they did not take the SUV and I did not do too much damage to Rhea but it can be used," said Bomber.

"Great. We can use it to get metal supplies to get started on the interior of the space colony and hopefully get her back flying into space," said Arwen.

"So where do we need to go," said Bomber. Coretha smacked him beside his head and gave him a glare.

"Arcadia and they do not like reploids. Unless you can hid yourself like a human then you can come," said Coretha.

"Oh that place. Sorry I can't come. Last time they were about to kill me. I rather stay here on the ship or if I can just stay on the SUV as long as I do not get down," said Bomber.

"Why is that?" asked Arwen. Bomber sighed as he looked at the SUV and at Coretha.

"Some guy accuse me stealing something from Arcadia. I can go inside but the time I went people were saying about a thief and thought I am one. I barely left with few marks they give me," said Bomber.

"Oh I see. Well then it is best you stay as well. If anything they will recognize your face," said Arwen.

"I guess so however, if you girls need any help do not be afraid to call us guys," said Bomber.

"The person I will be calling is Priestess to heal you up if you keep talking like that," said Coretha. Bomber looked at Coretha.

"Hey I was joking about the guy part. You can call Terra, Kira, or Priestess to help you out," said Bomber.

"That is much better. Ok we will be going now," said Coretha as she snatch the keys. Bomber looked at the SUV as Coretha got to the driver seat and Arwen in the passenger. Bomber had a sweat drop as he opened the hatch. Coretha started the car as Arwen buckled up as Coretha started to buckle up. Coretha put the petal to the metal and the two left extremely fast. By the time the two left, Bomber shakes his head.

"Man I hope Coretha do not get into an accident," said Bomber. Meanwhile… Coretha and Arwen managed to make it to Arcadia City.

"Do not tell me we are going asking business to business again," said Coretha. Arwen smiled as she looked at Coretha.

"Nope we just have to go one place," said Arwen. The drive to an area where they bought huge amounts of metal. Coretha looked pleased as well as Arwen.

"How much is the metal here," asked Coretha. The guy looked at Coretha and smiled.

"It is 600 Zennies per sheet," said the guy. Arwen started to empty her bank account to pay for the metal to bring to the ship.

"Coretha you drive the first batch while I get ready to pay for the other batches," said Arwen. Coretha took the first batch into the SUV and drove off. Arwen stayed and inspect the next set she bought.

"How much metal you need that you have to buy a whole lot?" asked the guy. Arwen sighed.

"It is for a ship that crash landed. My friends and I tried to restore it so we can get it flying again," said Arwen.

"I see. Well then you guys have a lot to spend then," said the guy. Arwen sighed again.

"We just fixing the interior which it is in a bad condition the other parts of the exterior is fine there is not holes or damage we find that we cannot fix with what we didn't know of," said Arwen. Few minutes later, Coretha came back and took the second batch and left.

"So this ship is it all human ship or something?" asked the guy with a big smile. Arwen looked at him.

"Actually the ship was originally both humans and reploids occupants. However, we promised them we will fix it," said Arwen. The guy frowned when he heard reploids.

"Well I guess a bunch of humans will be happy I guess," said the guy who now give an evil glare to Arwen.

"Well who wanted back to normal was the humans," said Arwen, "However, knowing how most of them would respond they would not mind who joined their colony." The guy went from evil glare to a sweet looking smile.

"I see. Well tell them about how Arcadia help the ship out and if they ever want to come to our sweet town they can," said the guy. Arwen sighed. Few hours later, Arwen start walking back to the front.

"I will see," said Arwen as she came back it was only one batch left. The guy and Arwen had a look in shocked.

"Dang. My assistant really went over the speed limit if she got down to one batch left," said Arwen.

"Actually ma'am you and our boss have been gone for a few hours," said another person.

"Well my boy we glad that we are helping these folks out for a cause. Besides metals from a scrap yard is fine and yet those reploids are expandable," said the guy. Arwen gulped and felt sick to her stomach. Coretha came back and load the last batch in.

"Ok Arwen, this is the last batch have you already paid the man," said Coretha. Arwen felt relieved that Coretha is around.

"Yes I did. Now take the rest I meet you in the shopping district. I am going to buy some food in the meantime," said Arwen. Coretha nodded and take the last load off.

"Ok Ma'am here is your bill," said the assistant. Arwen look at the bill and sighed. She paid all of those metals and sighed at her now only 200 Zennies bank account after paying for the metals.

"Ok pleasure doing business with you," said the guy smiled wide. Arwen sighed as she looked at her account.

"Yeah pleasure doing business," said Arwen. Arwen then pulled out her GNS and go to the museum there.

"Great just great. Only 200 Zennies left. Oh well it is good that I manage to get my shopping list done," said Arwen. Then her phone went off.

"Arwen speaking," said Arwen. Coretha voice was on the other line almost panicking.

"Arwen come quick to the edge of the town. Someone is accusing me of stealing and will not let me leave town," said Coretha. Arwen had a shock look and find Coretha's position.

"Ok I am on my way," said Arwen as she hang up. She start running and did not know someone heard her in the museum. Arwen got to the area and there were two police officers who are surrounding Coretha.

"What is the problem officer," said Arwen. The police looked at Arwen and look at Coretha.

"She had stolen the magma core rod from the silo plant," said the officers. Arwen looked at them suspicious.

"She was never there. She has been with me to the metal factory. Look just let us take the metals to its destination and we come back to clear this mess," said Arwen. The cops looked at Arwen and then sighed.

"If she comes to the station," said the cops. Coretha sighed as she does not want any trouble.

"Coretha you go to the station I go deliver the last set to where it needed," said Arwen.

"Ok, though come back to the station to pick me up," said Coretha. Arwen nodded and take the SUV with bunch of metals and drove off. When Arwen is out of town and 6 miles away from the ship, A fire blast came down to the SUV. Arwen curved and stopped the vehicle. She pulled out her gun and is ready to see who is her attacker.

"Well, well, well human. You sure think you can get away taking my friends to a place that is going to construct a ship are you?" asked the reploid flying. The reploid had red and green with yellow trims around his wrist, ankle, shoulders, and forearm. The reploid has black hair and yellow eyes mixed with red.

"What you think I did not feel bad when I found out that these metals were nothing but reploids melted down. I felt horrible. However, does that gives you any right to fire on me?" asked Arwen.

"Yes see you humans think you are on top of the game and get special perks because you are soo weak," said the reploid.

"That is not true. I do not treat any person as if they were just people in society," said Arwen.

"Hah! People in society. Well human time for you to get annihilated. Do not worry I make sure this will be quick and easy. So you won't feel any pain," said the reploid. Arwen charged up her gun and start firing. Arwen dodges the attacker explosions as Arwen counter fire at him. Then she shot him as he transforms into another being. Arwen knows this could be trouble.

"Shit he can do A-trans. However he is a reploid. How can a reploid copy the looks of other reploids," thought Arwen as she kept on trying to figure out.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Enemies and Allies**

The reploid went from flying in red and green to orange and purple on the land. His eye color stayed the same however his hair color is now blue. He then held out a gun and fire a flamethrower. Arwen dodged and tried to fire at him.

"Shit what should I do what should I do. I am no longer a chosen one since that blob destroyed Model A. Wait. The people of Rhea. They can help me," thought Arwen, "but getting to them would mean running a 6 mile lap leaving the metals unprotected and that itself is not good. Plus it would lead him to the colony and that can say more damages." Arwen managed to shot him again but this time he transformed again to another person and shot Arwen on the leg. Arwen now felt the hit and knew that it will be a problem since the damage to her cybernetics only mean she can be paralyzed.

"Shit, this is not good. Priestess did told me when she tried to heal me that all my cybernetics went down below my waist so I can walk again. However, if it is damaged I can be paralyzed. Not a good thing right now for me to be paralyzed," thought Arwen. Arwen knew this will not last but she saw few dagger went flying towards the reploid as she turned around to see Coretha with her daggers.

"Who says you can hurt my friend there," said Coretha. The reploid smiled as he held out the magma core rod.

"Says me," said the reploid as he transformed into Coretha. Coretha smiled as she looked at the enemy.

"Nice trick of using me like that but you do not even know me too well to copy me," said Coretha.

"Hehehehe, I can kill you and your human friend as you," said the reploid as he start his dagger throwing attack. Coretha smiled and blocked it with her sword and then went close to the reploid and took back what he had stole with out him noticing.

"Well it seems that you can be me but that does not mean you are me," said Coretha as she measure down her opponent. She threw the magma core rod to Arwen as she is behind her. Arwen smiled and hidden it for the time being. Coretha and the copycat version of her was attacking left to right and both got scathed. Then the copycat reploid transformed back to the flying reploid that Arwen saw. He managed to bombard Coretha with all of his attacks. Coretha did not have time to dodge as took every hit. Arwen got her gun and charge it up. The reploid got closer and closer to Coretha ready to kill her as Arwen shot her laser shot at him.

"So human you really want to die even though this reploid tried to save you," said the reploid. Arwen closed her eyes as she know she cannot move. The other reploid heard a saber went off and next thing he knew he is sliced in half. He looked to see who it was and it was a black and white armor reploid with a red scarf putting his weapon away. The reploid transformed himself back to his regular self as his true form was nothing but black and yellow with tint of red. His eye color were same as his other two transformations and his hair is gray.

"You!! Silent killer. How dare you destroy me before I kill my prey," said the reploid. The black and white did not answer as the other one exploded. Arwen caught in the middle as she is still alive.

"ARWEN!!" shouted Coretha. Coretha badly damage got up trying to fight her system warnings and pain.

"She needs to go to a hospital," said Coretha. The reploid turned around and Coretha notice he dressed like a ninja.

"It is too far to head back to Arcadia even to Innerspace," said the reploid as he finally speaks.

"Then take her to Rhea. A friend of mine is a healer there she needs medical attention," said Coretha. The reploid nodded at picked up Arwen. He then grabbed Coretha as she tried to struggled out. However, she didn't within the six miles the ninja reploid made it. Coretha went in and yelled for Priestess.

"Coretha, you do not-" said Priestess as she saw the ninja reploid holding Arwen and she looked like she is going to pass out.

"She is in critical condition. Let me handle her," said Priestess as she took Arwen and got inside. The ninja reploid stayed outside as Bomber looked at Coretha who is about to yelled for priestess. She threw the dagger to scared him.

"Right now I am not in the mood to hear your yelling. Just do me a favor and get the SUV back here. It is within 6 miles from here," said Coretha. Bomber gulped and left. Coretha fell down and the ninja catches her.

"Thanks I did not catch your name," said Coretha to the ninja. The ninja looked at Coretha.

"I have no name. Though many people in Arcadia called me Phantom," said Phantom.

"Well please to meet you. I am Coretha Reinhart," said Coretha with a smile. The ninja just gave a stare at Coretha.

"Nice to meet you too," said Phantom. Kira walked in and saw Coretha badly damaged and saw Phantom. Priestess came back out.

"Arwen is fine. I stopped the bleeding and her body will be fine," said Priestess to the two.

"That is good. At least she will be ok and do crazy stuff again hopefully will not get herself killed," said Coretha.

"As for you Coretha, I am going to fix you back up," said Priestess. Coretha tried to get up and walk away. Priestess grabbed her and put her to sleep. She then started to fix her mechanical parts.

"Good she needs it," said Phantom to Priestess as Kira watched it from a distance not wanting to scare Phantom.

"It is good to see you awake Phantom," said Priestess as Phantom was about to leave as he heard his name.

"You know me?" asked Phantom. Priestess finished kept Coretha in a stasis sleep as she is going to fix her.

"I only know your name. However, people in this ship knows you well. If you seek them out here you will know everything you need to know," said Priestess. Phantom nodded and left. Phantom went around and found Terra picked up pieces of metal and had a smile on her face.

"Well at least with this we can get her flying again," said Terra. Fefnir was welding the pieces together with his buster gun.

"Yeah we can. Still I do not know why you chose to be a reploid if you were a human," said Fefnir.

"I have seen too many of my friends died on me. As well I still felt responsible for my parents death. CROSHA took my father first then take my mother. Then the viroids almost take my life. If it wasn't for Priestess, I would have died. The only thing I cannot stand is losing two of my friends," said Terra, "Heck if I did not turned into a reploid then my friends would not have been here today. None of you will as well."

"Heh. I do not know if I should be grateful or not," said Fefnir, "But what has done has been done."

"Yeah. Though I do wonder where is the others. So far we found Zero, X, and you. We have no clue where is Phantom, Leviathan, or Harpuia is at," said Terra.

"It seems that we might find them. It probably will take some time from the amnesia that most of us face," said Fefnir. Phantom heard that information and vanished. Terra picked up something.

"Huh?" asked Terra. Fefnir looked at Terra and her direction what she is looking at.

"Something is wrong," said Fefnir. Terra picked up Phantom's movement and smiled.

"Yeah a person," said Terra as she left. She went to play tag with Phantom and found him.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Terra as Phantom is ready to attack. Terra smiled.

"Aww… I do not want to play that game. Though please try not to hide in the shadows because I will pick you up and catch you," said Terra.

"Who are you?" asked Phantom. Terra smiled and looked at Phantom with a warm look.

"I am Terra Sky. And you must be Phantom. Glad that you are awake and not asleep still," said Terra.

"How do you know me?" asked Phantom. Terra smiled and looked at Phantom as he still has his weapon out.

"Simple. Your daughter and I were friends when I was still human. We still are but like Kira, I lost track of them. You and your wife Strider took me in when my parents were killed," said Terra. Phantom looked at Terra then Fefnir came out and wondering what took Terra so long.

"Why Phantom you are ok," said Fefnir as he looked happy. Phantom looked at Fefnir as he recall some memories of Fefnir.

"Nice to see you are not blowing something up this time Fefnir," said Phantom. Fefnir smiled.

"Heh. You never changed," said Fefnir. Then Zero walked in and saw Phantom. Phantom change his killing tactic to Zero as Terra saw it.

"Is something going on?" asked X as he walked in. Phantom change from attacking Zero to looking at X. He recall most of his memories of X.

"See that you are well Master X," said Phantom. X sighed as again this is person number two who called him Master X.

"Please just call me X. I do not like titles," said X. Zero gave a smile as Phantom put his weapon away.

"Well there is some good news. At least all of us are together," said Terra. Kira looked at Terra.

"Terra lets get back to work. Let them talk among themselves," said Kira. Terra being pulled as Zero, Fefnir, X, and Phantom talked about their memories.

"Well it seems the girls are in space with the exception of Leviathan," said X. Phantom sighed.

"I am worried about the humans who has been taken. Not that mistress Alia and few others cannot handle themselves, but those two humans won't survive the atmospheric pressure of space," said Phantom.

"We won't know for sure if they are safe or not if we keep sitting here and do nothing. If we get this interior fixed up we might get it flying and find them," said Fefnir.

"That is true but also I am worried about the gray hair girl who came back with the metal," said Phantom.

"What about Arwen," said Zero. Phantom sighed as he explain from his perspective. Zero tried not to hit the walls but he did sigh a little.

"She is crazy," said Fefnir. Zero looked at Fefnir as he is not in the mood to fight him.

"How would you handle the situation if you have one weapon working and someone keep transforming each time to a different enemy. And your armor is fragile and you know it," said Zero.

"Eh. That never happened to me but yeah I would run. However, I would not shoot the guy when he is going to kill someone," said Fefnir.

"That itself just bought some time that she tried to get help," said Phantom, "If I wasn't there I would not save them both. If she did not shot like she did, I would watched the reploid die in front of my eyes."

"I see you do have a point there," said Fefnir as the four kept talking and working in the same time.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Chasing the Hunters??**

Few more days has passed and every reploid with the exception of Priestess and Coretha had worked on the interior. Arwen could not move still but she does feel the pain if she tried. She sat in the bed sighed as she looked at her GNS. She tried to pinpoint Atlantis and Sky City.

"Man finding an underwater city to get air passages inside this ship will be a tough one," said Arwen, "Sky city is no easy one either. That travels up in the sky and I need to find my space craft if we go up there or to the waves of the moon area. They have a teleportation device there."

"Actually we have one here, but communications are down. It will be a long while until that happens," said Coretha.

"Still being almost paralyzed sucks. I have to wait for another week or so to even go anywhere," said Arwen.

"Heh. I am not supposed to leave as well. I hate being coupe up," said Coretha. Arwen smiled.

"Yeah but you do have the chance to leave faster. I don't," said Arwen. Coretha smiled.

"That is the only good thing," said Coretha. The two sighed as they heard something going on outside.

"Did you hear something," said Arwen as she heard the noise as well as Coretha. Coretha got up and tried to get her weapons out. She tried to attack anyone who comes near her way. Arwen tried to reach the table to get her gun. The noise came closer and closer. The sound was sword fighting, gun shooting and object throwing.

"A battle outside. Arwen we need to get out of here," said Coretha as she can barely stand. She had her weapon ready and Arwen finally got her gun. Coretha carried Arwen until a vent where Arwen can crawl through. Arwen crawled through the vent and hide there. The vent was on the top of the ship and Arwen hid there. Coretha closed it as she hid within the closet. The place shakes as the battle outside keeps on coming. Soon everything stops. Like the battle was over. Arwen sighed but she also afraid who had won. Few minutes later, Arwen saw a female ninja and Terra standing below her.

"Thanks for coming Lotus. However, I do not know how those reploids find us and tried to attack this place," said Terra.

"That I do not know. I am lucky that my father was around. Both of us did manage taking those minor ones while Kira, Zero, Master X, and the others concentrated on the huge one," said Lotus. Arwen finished unscrew the last one to open the vent. Lotus and Terra heard the screw fell and was ready for anything. Arwen fell down landing on her back.

"AH! SHIT!" said Arwen as Lotus and Terra looked at Arwen. Terra had a shock look in her face.

"Arwen what are you doing up there?" asked Terra as she puts Arwen on her back.

"Coretha and I hide. We heard noises from outside that sounded like a war-zone. She carried me to the vent as she went hiding," said Arwen.

"You mean you both can hear it," said Terra. Lotus left to check on the medical ward and found that it is safe. She returned few seconds later.

"It is safe," said Lotus. Terra smiled as she handed Arwen to Lotus as she goes out finding Coretha. All they heard when is a plasma knife activated and thrown at Terra. Terra caught it.

"Nice throw. However, you can come out now," said Terra. Coretha shakes her head.

"Hell no. How am I sure that you are not a shape shifting reploid," said Coretha as she had another blade in her hand.

"If I was I would have pulled out my weapon and kill you on the spot," said Terra. Coretha still did not trust if that was Terra.

"Coretha it is fine. You can come out now. I am safe," said Arwen. Coretha got out but still wince in pain.

"Arwen you are a crazy human you know that," said Coretha. Arwen smiled at Coretha.

"Nah I am not that crazy. I know Lotus and Terra too well that is all," said Arwen. Terra carried Coretha to the medical ward as well as Lotus did the same for Arwen. The two are back in their beds as Arwen put her gun at the table.

"Better not tell priestess we tried to leave," said Coretha. Terra smiled as she looked at Coretha.

"Battle scars are one thing but not getting treated while still mild immobile to walk is another," said Terra. Coretha rolled her eyes and sighed as she knows that Terra will probably do it.

"Actually she just need few days in bed not moving at all in order for her to be fine. As for me I still have to wait for my cybernetics to be online," said Arwen.

"Speaking of something. Arwen, where is your spacecraft the Magician," said Lotus. Arwen sighed.

"It is few miles down of Sin City. Close by the Temple of Light why?" asked Coretha.

"They are bunch of bounty hunters from Sin City that is after a virgin female and a runaway slave. They are also looking if the spacecraft person has to do with their escape," said Lotus.

"Oi. I am not going to say I did helped the two but I know I did helped one," said Arwen. Coretha sighed.

"I guess it will be a matter of time until they will find me," said Coretha as she sighed. Lotus looked at Coretha.

"They won't Coretha. But then again, if they did take you back to Sin City they have to go through several of us here," said Arwen.

"They will take you and make you into a sex slave. I already felt free from that part of my memory but I have a feeling I won't be free for long," said Coretha.

"Look even though you took the name Janus they will not going to get you again. Not when we all are around," said Arwen.

"I hope you are right. The more we get done the better I will feel," said Coretha. Lotus looked at Arwen.

"What makes you think you are safe as well," said Lotus to Arwen. Arwen sighed as she looked at Lotus.

"I know I won't but I am going to die trying not to get captured," said Arwen. Lotus sighed.

"Well as the condition both of you are, I am going to stay around and watch both of you," said Lotus. Arwen and Coretha nodded. The two went to sleep trying to ease their pains. Several weeks has passed and Arwen finally gets up but cannot do some dangerous stuff that she loves to do.

"Hey Arwen, lets go and find something for the ship," said Coretha. Arwen smiled until someone snuck up behind her and Coretha. The two tried to struggle out of the captives arms.

"Hehehe… Brother look what we have. Two future slaves," said one guy. The other guy looked at Arwen.

"I smell a virgin off of her," said another guy, "She will be a huge prize." Coretha tried to reach for her daggers as Arwen tried to reach for her gun. Lotus throw a shuriken at the two guys.

"Oh great a ninja is around lets go and ditch her. Meet you back at Sin City," said the guy. The two guys fly and Lotus was on their tail. Soon Kira followed on bike.

"Shit another person but on bike," said the other guy talking to his brother. The two tried to find a way to ditch Kira and Lotus in the same time.

"Lets head to the ocean and from there they cannot chase us anymore," said one brother. The two brothers dodge the attacks until the ocean where they are far off from land.

"Hehehe. It worked brother lets find an island so we can pleasure ourselves with our catch," said one brother as he felt ice forming on his jet packs. The other brother looked left and right as Arwen freed her arm. She grabbed her gun and shot the brother that held Coretha and Coretha screamed as she hit the water. The other one who has his boosters iced throw Arwen towards his brother. The next thing a title wave hit's the two brothers and they dropped Arwen. Arwen tried to struggled to get some air but her cybernetics gave out and Arwen felt pain and passed out. A blue figure came and grabbed both Arwen and Coretha and swam back to the bottom of the ocean where a city is there. The first person they checked is Coretha and then Arwen. The people of this city had moving around and the blue reploid figure left for patrol. A human came to Arwen's room. Arwen after, few hours finally coming out.

"Uh? What happened?" asked Arwen softly. A male voice can be heard but Arwen cannot see the face.

"You fell into the ocean. I have saved you," said the guy. Arwen tried to get up and the guy pushed her back down to the bed.

"You get away from me," said Arwen as she still did not change her soft tone. The guy had a weird look on his face as he looked at Arwen.

"Is this you are going to treat your rescuer," said the guy. Arwen got up and started to stand out of bed.

"It does not matter if you rescued me. I am worried about my friend. I do want to see her," said Arwen as her voice goes softer.

"You friend? Do not tell me you want to be with those creeps of the surface world," said the guy.

"No. My friend I saved her from those creeps. She is somewhere in this ocean," said Arwen as her voice gets more softer, "They would sell us to slavery." Arwen passed back out and the guy smiled.

"So those surface would sell you to slavery. Well I am hoping that won't happened. I do want you though," said the guy as the blue figure reploid standing near the door.

"Commander what is your wish," said the blue reploid figure. The guy turned around and saw the blue figure who also wears white and have blue hair and blue eyes to match her armor color. The reploid give the notion that it is a she.

"Leviathan, I thought I told you to patrol around-" said the commander and Leviathan gave a smile.

"I did sir but Trance want to try his new armor hoping it will prove effective for both reploids and humans. Plus it will help out my patrolling of the ocean," said Leviathan. The commander grunted.

"Call Trance back in. That boy should have been working on the communicators not playing with his stupid inventions," said the commander. Leviathan sighed as she left to get the human back.

"Well my sweet, you are saved by a boy who I need to scold right now," said the commander. Few minutes later, Arwen got up as her vision becomes normal. She finally got up standing but still feel haze for few minutes then her vision went cleared. She remembered Coretha and ran out of the room. When she checked every room, she found one that says do not disturbed. Arwen walked right in and there was Coretha on machines. Arwen started to check for everything and saw what these people tried to do.

"Coretha, these people are strangers to us but they do not have the right trying to hurt you like this. I need to get you out," said Arwen. Arwen got some of the wires off and only left the supporting life one.

"HEY YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!!" shouted the commander as he wanted those wires that would hurt Coretha.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE THINKING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER," shouted Arwen.

"SHE IS MY PROPERTY-"shouted the commander as Arwen gave a glare to him as she is going to kill him.

"THE HELL SHE ISN'T. SHE IS NO ONES PROPERTY. AND IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE HER A SEX SLAVE, I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU SO YOU WILL NEVER EVER HAVE CHILDREN AGAIN," shouted Arwen as she have a dagger ready to do so. The commander do so and left. Arwen stood next to Coretha as she is now guarding her. Several footsteps can be heard Arwen is ready to shoot whoever is coming through the door.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: My name is Leviathan**

The female reploid in blue came out and checked on Coretha. The next thing she saw is a gun pointing to her.

"Easy it is ok. I am not here to harm you both," said the female blue reploid. Arwen shut the door as she kept her eye on the female reploid and Coretha.

"Why are those wires off of her?" asked the reploid. Arwen explained and Leviathan looked in shocked.

"Something like that will kill me," said the blue reploid. Arwen looked at Coretha as she her support.

"Yeah and it will hurt her worse since she has biosynthetic skin all over her body," said Arwen.

"So it will make it worse on her," said the reploid. Then she looked at Arwen with a smile.

"Oh by the way I am Fairy Leviathan," said Leviathan. Arwen smiled at Leviathan as she glad that someone she knew is around here.

"Please to meet you. I am Arwen. Arwen Weil," said Arwen. Leviathan started to have some memories coming back once she heard Arwen's name and her last name Weil.

"Arwen…." said Coretha weakly. Arwen looked at Coretha and tried to help her as much as she can.

"I am here Coretha. Just try to hibernate. Your repair system should kick in and finish healing you," said Arwen. Coretha nodded.

"I will… try that… just stay here with me," said Coretha as she fell back to sleep. Arwen sighed. Leviathan finally snapped back to the world.

"I am sorry I did not catch your name again," said Leviathan. Arwen smiled again as she looked at her.

"I am Arwen," said Arwen. Leviathan felt relieved that she did not think she heard her well when it comes to that fact.

"Sorry for not saying anything. I just have few memories coming back to me," said Leviathan.

"Hey no problem. My friend and I will still be around. We are not leaving anywhere," said Arwen.

"Ok. I better do some rounds and we can chat later," said Leviathan as she left. Arwen sighed. Few hours later, Coretha woke up and tried to find her sword and daggers. Arwen held them out towards her face.

"Do not forget these," said Arwen. Coretha looked at Arwen and had a relieved look on her face.

"Yeah. I thought those guys will sell us to Sin City," said Coretha. Arwen smiled as she looked at Coretha's face.

"We didn't get sold but you will not believe where are we," said Arwen. Coretha sighed.

"Ok tell me where are we so we can get out of here," said Coretha. Arwen got up and walked to the door. Coretha got out of the room with her weapons on her and followed Arwen. Coretha saw bunch of water and saw the fishes floating by as if they are underwater.

"Welcome to the City of Atlantis," said Arwen. Coretha looked around and was amazed at the city.

"Wow. We are still in Earth are we?" asked Coretha. Arwen smiled as she pulled out her GNS.

"Yep just underwater. The funny thing is I could not find it because it is underwater. Satellites cannot pick it up so the GNS signal won't find it," said Arwen. Coretha looked around still amazed.

"How we ended up here?" asked Coretha. Arwen smiled and looked at Coretha. Leviathan heard their conversation.

"I actually save both of you, however I am not supposed to talk when I am," thought Leviathan.

"Ah Leviathan I want you to meet Coretha Reinhart. Coretha meet Fairy Leviathan," said Arwen.

"Please to meet you," said Coretha. Leviathan want to say something about her saving them both but can not.

"Please to meet you too. If you excuse me I have to visit Trance," said Leviathan. Coretha and Arwen had a confused look at Leviathan.

"Well I do not know who saved us but I will be grateful to know that," said Arwen.

"Well Leviathan is sure is weird," said Coretha. Arwen looked at Leviathan and sighed.

"She was talkative at first. Hey lets go find this Trance guy," said Arwen. Coretha smiled as she could not agree more. The two followed Leviathan as they reached to a room where there is a teenage boy by the age of 13 with tan complex skin dark brown hair and violet eyes. Arwen and Coretha peaked at the door as they both watch Leviathan and this kid. The kid was wearing dark blue shirt black body suit, blue gloves with black fingertips.

"Leviathan, it is good to see you again," said the boy. Leviathan sighed as she sat down at a chair.

"Yeah it is," said Leviathan. The boy looked at Leviathan and knew something is up.

"What is wrong?" asked the boy. Leviathan slowly looked at her halberd and twirl it around.

"About those people I saved. I heard them talking. They were talking about who had saved them and I wanted to tell them I saved them. However, your father restrictions on me kept me down. Inside of me I am crying. I never liked that feeling," said Leviathan. Coretha and Arwen tried not to say anything or notion anything.

"I know. Father is not helping me either. Though right now I wanted to get the suit for another test run but since father is closing ports I cannot test the suits function. If I can find it to work I have helped not only the humans but Reploids who could not swim," said the boy.

"I am sorry Trance. I wish I know how to help you," said Leviathan. Trance sighed as he knows Leviathan is right.

"Better go make your rounds again. If not my father will have a fit," said Trance as Coretha and Arwen fell inside the room. Leviathan gulped as Trance looked at them.

"Eh-heh. Sorry we were looking around," said Arwen. Leviathan only take two steps back as she felt she is caught.

"Can I asked who are both of you?" asked Trance to the two people as one look older than him while the other is about his age.

"Well I guess we do need introduction," said Arwen as she got up dusting herself. Coretha did the same.

"I am Coretha Reinhart," said Coretha as she finished dusting and looked at Trance.

"Please to meet you. I am Trance Vaughn," said Trance. Coretha smiled as Arwen smiled as well.

"And I am Arwen," said Arwen. Leviathan had that shocked look like they might tell on her.

"I see," said Trance. Then a guy shows up in black suit with a hat on saying he is military. The guy looked like the young boy but had features saying that he is older and is related to the boy.

"Trance did you get that radio wave frequency yet?" asked the guy. Trance gulped as he showed paperwork of it.

"Yes and I was hoping Leviathan can go to the coordinates and see what is really there," said Trance.

"I see. Leviathan go now and see what it is," said the guy. He turned around and saw Arwen and Coretha on a side. Leviathan did not move as she hoped they did not say anything what she had said.

"Well hello my sweets what a surprised you both are awake," said the guy. Coretha did not like the looks at him.

"I am not your sweet and I am not your toy," said Arwen. The guy chuckled at Arwen.

"I see how it is with you. Playing hard to get, I will get you soon," said the guy. Trance cleared his throat.

"Commander do you have a bridge to attend to," said Trance. The commander looked at Coretha smiling at her figure.

"I would like to see what is under there," said the commander as he left. Coretha got a dagger and about to throw it until Arwen stopped her.

"Coretha no. If we do something we might get in trouble and die here. I rather be back with my uncle in one piece," said Arwen. Coretha tried to calm down and did.

"He is lucky we both are outsiders," said Coretha. Trance sighed as well as Leviathan. Trance closed the doors as Leviathan is shocked at these two.

"I am surprised you haven't fell to my fathers traps to sleep with you," said Trance. Arwen and Coretha looked at Trance and each other.

"THE HELL HE WON'T I WILL KILL HIM BEFORE HE EVEN GET NEAR ME!!" shouted Coretha as she is ready to bolt out and Arwen tried to calm her.

"Coretha calm down now. He would get both of us. If you lose your temper it will be even worse," said Arwen, "Besides if you do not cool down they will experiment on you which will in the end kill you." Coretha looked at Arwen in shock and tried to calm down but then the idea being here wants her to leave.

"Arwen we need to leave now. The more we stay here the more we will be dealing with him," said Coretha.

"So far that won't happen anytime soon. Most of the submarines are down and the only person who can go out without being harmed is Leviathan," said Trance. Coretha sighed as she hates to hear something like that.

"I better go, I did not want more trouble coming toward our way again," said Leviathan as she jumped into a small pool that leads outside.

"Hey we did not get to thank her for saving us," said Coretha. Arwen smiled at that but then look sad.

"I do wonder what is her problem and what is going on here," said Arwen. Trance sighed and looked at the two outsiders.

"It is my father. He controlled everyone on Atlantis even Leviathan. He had harmed her emotionally to not to talk when she is not speak to. She should not feel any emotions and that stuff. It is actually hurting her. She is an emotional reploid that is getting her own heart hurting. If anyone can understands her it is me so far," said Trance.

"I know how that is. Getting yourself hurt for the sake of other people. I have been through that. I wish there is something we can do," said Coretha. As the three talked into the day sharing knowledge.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Body Suit Experiment**

Arwen and Coretha shared a room together keeping anyone hurting them. The two have alternating sleeping times and rotations. Both of them finally decided to go to Trance laboratory.

"Hey Trance how is it going?" asked Arwen. Trance has a sigh on his face as he was fiddling with the computers.

"Well many things went wrong. First I am being tracked by my father if I leave this area. He already got mad for me trying to test out my new suit that makes going underwater possible," said Trance.

"A suit?" asked Coretha. Trance showed the prototype he was making and Coretha and Arwen looked at it amazed.

"It is meant for use of both humans and reploids who cannot sub-stain the water pressure. It also has oxygen filtration which can take a humans breath and de-carbonize the air making it oxygen friendly. Since the oxygen circulation system works like that it expelled the carbons to the air or water this case depressurizing the suit," said Trance.

"Sounds fun," said Arwen. Coretha looked at Trance and smiled a tad. She then looked at the suit.

"What about reploids. We do not need oxygen to breathe," said Coretha. Trance smiled on that.

"Well I can remove the filtration system and make it armor-like for the reploids. It is not hard to do. Though I want to make sure this suit is well done before I released it to the public," said Trance.

"Well then let me be your test dummy," said Arwen. Trance looked at Arwen and had a wide eye look.

"Wait it is not done yet. I do not know if you can control it," said Trance. Arwen smiled and have the suit on. Trance looked like he is going to panic.

"Oh don't be ridiculous I can figure it out myself," said Arwen as she puts the helmet on and went into the hatch where it leads outside. Trance now felt the heaviness of his panic attack. Coretha use her com-link.

"Arwen do you hear me?" asked Coretha. Trance sighed as he knows that he is trying to fix the communications for the longest.

"Loud and clear," said Arwen, "Luckily the sonar waves that these links provide helped out when I was in most space colony."

"Yeah when the satellites are shut down sonar is the next best thing. However, satellites does not work here so thankfully sonar does," said Coretha.

"Sonar?? Sonar…. I got it," said Trance as he get to work. Coretha looked at Trance as he fixing the machine that was in front of him.

"Umm… If you plan to make it hit to a satellite you should change the sonar to EM wave it works well like that," said Coretha.

"That is brilliant. Like that we can contact to the outside world. I should thank you both for that help," said Trance.

"Wait you tell me that you do not know that?" asked Coretha. Trance looked at her with a smile.

"We know that the surface world used the satellites to communicate with one and another, however, we do not know how to use that technology to ourselves. We do not know how they did it or if it possible to even communicate down here. Now you put it that way sonar with the mixture of EM waves will work. Now can you be a dear and help me with this machine," said Trance. Coretha sighed and gave a tool to Trance.

"Hey this suit is amazing I not only can breathe but my weapons can work here as well," said Arwen on her com-link.

"That is nice Arwen. Do you went target practice while underwater or something?" asked Coretha.

"No but I am going to do that now," said Arwen as she cut off her link. Coretha sighed as she continues to help Trance. Later on, Trance tried his machine on and tried to contact Arwen.

"Hey Arwen can you hear me? It is Trance," said Trance. Arwen on the other side had her gun away.

"Loud and clear. But I thought you cannot get communications underwater?" asked Arwen.

"Thanks to Coretha I find out how to make it possible. How is my suit working for you?" asked Trance.

"So far fine. Though I am heading back. I just want to test it out not be in it," said Arwen. Trance smiled as far as he think that he may have the final product.

"Well at least the suit can take up the challenge now it may be ready to be put on the market then," said Trance. A door open wide as the commander walked in furiously at Trance.

"TRANCE!! DID I TELL YOU THAT YOU SUPPOSED TO WORK ON THE COMMUNICATIONS!! YOU SHOULD NOT BE GOOFING AROUND AND TALKING!!" shouted the commander.

"But sir, I have fixed the communications and it is online. I manage to test it with Leviathan," lied Trance.

"Fine contact Fairy Leviathan for me," said the commander. Trance picked up Leviathan's location and open a patch link to her.

"Leviathan can you hear me? It is Trance," said Trance. Leviathan heard him and sounded little happy.

"Loud and clear. You fix the communications. That is good," said Leviathan. The commander took over.

"Fairy Leviathan, this is the commander. How is sector 5-8," said the commander. Leviathan changes her tone.

"Fine sir nothing out of the ordinary. Even in the surface world there is few attacks going on," said Leviathan. The commander looked pleased at the results of the communicators.

"Good now we can contact the outside world now," said the commander as he turned to leave but has his eyes dead locked on Coretha who is about to make him a pin cushion. He was about to hit the door and look at Trance.

"Keep the communications up. We will going to need to make contact to the outside world," said the commander as he left. Trance sighed as he tried to patch a link to Arwen.

"Hey Arwen sorry about the screaming in the background," said Trance. Arwen breathing heavily.

"About time you talk to me. Your suit just malfunctioned on me. I am about two feet away from Atlantis and trying to close in. I already have pressure build up on the suit as well some other things went wrong. I am going to try to get there as fast as I can if not I will look at my watery grave," said Arwen.

"What?! I knew I should not let you use my suit. I knew that it was not ready," said Trance.

"Hey Trance it is ok. This is not bad as what I have been through. Consider this my fortune to help someone," said Arwen.

"Arwen keep monitoring your air supply. If anything that is your vital thing you need right now. I will try to contact Leviathan to help you out," said Trance.

"Do not bother I am around the area," said Arwen as Trance can see her. Soon the suit complete malfunctioned and Arwen managed to get off of the suit out cold.

"Shit she will not have that much time," said Coretha as she took off her jacket showing her outfit underneath the jacket. She pushed a button to open the hatch and tried to get Arwen up for air. Coretha managed to grabbed Arwen and surfaced before the hatch is closed.

"Shoot she need medical care right now. Keep her in her room while I get the medics to check on her," said Trance.

"I agreed," said Coretha as she puts her jacket back on and take Arwen to their room. Trance sighed as he salvaged his suit and restart all over again.

"I never thought someone will be crazy enough to try my invention. I might as well fix it if I want this to work," said Trance as he remodel his machine. Meanwhile… Leviathan sighed as she goes to Trance's laboratory. To her surprised, he wasn't fixing his suit.

"Trance is there something wrong," said Leviathan as she closed the doors. Trance looked at Leviathan.

"Kind of. My suit that I never tested someone volunteer to test it and almost drowned. Her friend save her before she died," said Trance as he sounded so depressed. Leviathan looked at him.

"It is not your fault. The person wanted to help you out and see if your suit works. Besides you did make that suit so you can help me out with my rounds," said Leviathan.

"Yeah, I did. But still I do not know what went wrong. I thought all the plans I make it would work," said Trance.

"You will find the answers. So where the two outsiders that I helped," said Leviathan. Trance sighed.

"Arwen is in critical condition since she is the one who tried on my suit. Coretha is watching her," said Trance.

"Ok I will talk to them. They are the other people beside you that I want to chat with," said Leviathan.

"Go ahead, I will be working on my suit still," said Trance. Leviathan left and went to another room where Coretha had her dagger waiting to be thrown. Coretha saw Leviathan and put her dagger away.

"For a second there I thought you are someone else," said Coretha. Leviathan had a look on her face.

"Who you thought I was?" asked Leviathan. Coretha explained what had happen several nights she have discovered. Leviathan looked at her in shock.

"So someone tries to do THAT while you are sleeping," said Leviathan. Coretha nodded.

"Yes and both Arwen and myself have been on our guard. One will sleep and the other one guard. And we rotate. Like that we get our sleep," said Coretha.

"Do you stop functioning if you do not get your sleep?" asked Leviathan to Coretha.

"Mainly my energy will be depleted and I can't regenerate well if I am awake. True I am a reploid but I still need my sleep," said Coretha.

"I see," said Leviathan. Coretha looked at Leviathan and saw her depression look on her face.

"Though the only good thing we tried to do is help someone out," said Coretha. Leviathan looked at Coretha.

"Arwen tried to help Trance out by using his suit," said Coretha. Leviathan heard the story from Coretha of what happened and Leviathan was shocked.

"That never happened before. It sounded like someone sabotage the suit. If it is so then they would want to kill Trance. Oh no I felt horrible for not sleeping in the laboratory. Though I can't do anything if the commander keep on having me do night rounds," said Leviathan.

"You know what. We are going to sleep there. I can locked the door and Arwen and I can rotate in there. If anything, we will be safe there," said Coretha.

"I hope you know what you are asking. The laboratory at night can be spooky and dark," said Leviathan.

"Unn…. Wha-what happened?" moaned Arwen. Leviathan and Coretha looked at Arwen as she is coming about.

"The suit almost did your life. Do not worry you are back at Atlantis," said Coretha. Arwen got up and looked at Coretha and Leviathan.

"You gave me a scare when Trance and Coretha told me what happened," said Leviathan.

"Heh. It is not as bad getting burned by lava and talking to Fefnir who had his gun at me," said Arwen.

"Fefnir??" asked Leviathan as she heard the name before than had a huge smile on her face.

"Umm… Yeah," said Arwen as Leviathan looked at the two who is in front of her with a smile.

"I remember him well. How is he? Still the same perverted hot-headed reploid," said Leviathan.

"Perverted?? I do not know about that but hot-headed yeah," said Coretha. Leviathan giggled as she smiled at the two.

"Well you haven't seen him perverted yet. Just be lucky for that," said Leviathan as the two see the smile on Leviathan's face.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Arwen Weil**

Days has passed and Coretha and Arwen have slept in the laboratory. They felt the uncomfortable feeling even if they were in constant watch the two knew someone is after them. The two started to be in the laboratory and have their guard up. When Trance walked in, he normally find them both sleeping. All he did is cover the two sleepy females and continue to work on his suit.

"Ah hah! I think I got it," said Trance. Arwen woke up and yawn as she saw Trance near the suit.

"Morning Trance," yawned Arwen. Trance looked at Arwen and felt embarrassed to see her awake.

"Did I wake you I am sorry," said Trance. Arwen smiled a bit as she is fully awake.

"Actually, Coretha spend the entire night watching over me and did not bother to wake me up. She kept insisting I should sleep," said Arwen.

"I think I have completed it. If it did not work by connecting to our cybernetics then I would say it would be hard to move it," said Trance.

"I test it this time," said Arwen. Leviathan knew if something goes wrong it will be disaster to Arwen.

"I will go and help out. Like that if the suit is a problem then I can help you out," said Leviathan.

"Ok that will be a great idea," said Arwen. Arwen suit up and went into the hatch and went outside. Leviathan and her were doing some rounds she has been doing then the signal had become stronger. Leviathan stopped.

"Huh? That signal it is stronger than last time. We must be close to something," said Leviathan. Arwen pulled out her gun.

"I guess we must be on our guard then," said Arwen. Leviathan and Arwen swim towards the signal.

"Thanks to the hydraulic system it has, this suit makes it capable to maneuver underwater easily. And it reminds me of a biometal suit maneuver capabilities," said Arwen. Leviathan looked at Arwen.

"Biometal?? I heard of that before but what really is it?" asked Leviathan. Arwen explain the biometal and its attributes to Leviathan.

"Oh I see now. Now I remember. Model L was me. Like Model F is Fefnir. Model P is Phantom. Model Z is Zero. Model X is Master X. And Model H is Harpuia," said Leviathan then she becomes sad.

"Harpy where are you?" asked Leviathan as Arwen can see a tear almost falling on the ice warrior's face.

"Hey do not worry cheer up. We may find him. If that you want to join us and help with our cause in space," said Arwen.

"I do not know. Fefnir could be out of control," said Leviathan. Arwen smiled at Leviathan.

"Well he can be watched by Phantom. Also I think he would not even think of peeking few ladies over there at the base if he still wants to be in one piece. I know Lotus will hurt him if not Phantom since Lotus is Phantom's daughter. Even if Fefnir looking at Kira, he will be dead and her father is Zero. If Zero did not caught him first," said Arwen Leviathan giggles.

"I wonder how he is doing. I know Phantom is up to something. He always is. But yeah Fefnir will be dead and disciplined by Phantom. Who else is helping your group?" asked Leviathan.

"Well you know Fefnir is there, Kira, Lotus, Phantom, Zero, Terra, Priestess, Bomber, and X," said Arwen.

"Master X? If master X is with you then I should go and aide him out. Besides I would just like to see the other pretty boy as well," said Leviathan.

"Alright then I am not going to hold you back to anything. Let's find out what is this signal is," said Arwen. The two approach to a underwater tunnel. The two nodded and Leviathan went in first holding her halberd on hand. Once inside a reploid of some sort just appeared in front of the group. It looked like an angler fish.

"Hehehehe! I see the famous Arwen Weil that had defeated Master Ghost. Awww…. Too bad Master Guess did not destroy your biometal like he would do to the others," said the reploid.

"What are you going to do with the other chosen ones?!" shouted Arwen. The fish reploid just laugh at Arwen.

"Silly girl. They are going to be dead along with the Dark Goddess," said the reploid. Leviathan do not know if want to kill them both or just the one who oppose a threat the most. The reploid fish attacked Leviathan first. Leviathan dodge as well as Arwen. Leviathan kept her distance and use her Ice attacks on the reploid who attacked her. The reploid also attacked Arwen.

"Agh!" shouted Arwen, "This is not a good time to test it in battle but I guess I have to." Arwen managed to take the hit but the suit withstand the attack. Arwen pulled out her laser gun and kept her distance and attack with her gun. Leviathan managed to freeze the fish while Arwen uses the laser of her gun to find it on the water. She managed to hit him couple of times while Leviathan use that advantage to Ice the reploid. It did not take long for the reploid to cease fire as its body is ready to explode.

"Heh. The chosen ones will be no more. Even you will die. When that time comes, Master Guess will rule Earth and bring everything to submission," said the Reploid as it exploded. The signal faded as it was a decoy.

"Arwen," said Leviathan as she has her halberd pointing at Arwen. Arwen looked at Leviathan.

"I am afraid this was going to happen," said Arwen as Leviathan was ready to attack Arwen.

"Tell me what is going on? And who really are you?" demanded Leviathan. Arwen sighed.

"Well besides that My name is Arwen Weil. Yes I am descendant of Dr. Weil but that does not mean I will follow his footsteps. My role is different than my ancestor and I tend to keep my children falter to that man's mistake," said Arwen.

"Tell me what is going on then," said Leviathan as she now felt a little ease about Arwen.

"Well I was one of the Chosen Ones if it wasn't for Model A destroyed on Rhea Space Colony. Most of the biometal users had something in common with each other and that is fighting for what is right. However, from what I heard the rest of them could be in danger. I have two friends who are Chosen Ones like myself. I am now worried that they will be killed," said Arwen, "Right now if anyone goes to space it is a war zone. Not much here but there is two tyrants who is fighting for ruling earth and other colonies. The colony Orbital, is keeping an eye out for any strange activity that is going on. However, they know the true reason for the Tyrant Guess uproar. Most of it deals with 4 years ago when my friends and I found out a virus was still living in space. It never really left. Sure we eradicated on every colony. The ancient colonies were being rebuild and renamed. However, the virus sub-stain within the Earth's moon," said Arwen.

"So killing that tyrant is not your main focus??" asked Leviathan. Arwen sighed as she looked at Leviathan.

"It is not my goal to kill them. Stop them from harming Earth yes that I will do. I also want to tend to stop them from harming other colonies. Killing them because of what they do is not the reason why I fight in the begin with. When the Tyrant Ghost was still in control of Orbit. He was almost eradicated Earth. A friend of mine and I split up one takes the huge laser canon. The other takes the command center. We wanted to destroyed the controls and the laser canon so that it would be difficult to restore back. The tyrant was blocking the command center and forced me to take him down. Once I take out his computer's, I thought Earth will be safe and since my friend take out the canon, we thought there is no threat to Earth. However, we were wrong when it comes to another Tyrant name Cranial Shift. He rebuild the canon and have a backup system that I do not know of. Though I never battled him, All I did was heading to the canons with a bunch of my friends. My other friends had killed him. For the same reason as the first one. We all have seen to many deaths and can't stand losing more," said Arwen as she started to cry, "If you really want to kill me you can go ahead. I will not stop you." Leviathan tried to raise her halberd but something in her mind stopping her. Leviathan stood there shaking as seeing this person crying. Leviathan put her halberd away.

"I can't… If you cared for lives more than yourself I have no reason for stopping you. Instead I should be grateful you cared for many people even though you do not know them," said Leviathan.

"I may not know them but I do not want them to suffer. This planet and its inhabitants has that so much that it hurts me to see. I hate sitting around and watching people suffer," said Arwen.

"Well then I will not stop you. I will instead help you out. I will tell you this. I cannot kill someone who is unarmed or not even harming others. I am glad that you want to do something other than controlling people," said Leviathan.

"I am never that way nor will I ever. Like I said just because I carried the last name Weil does not mean that I am going to be like my ancestor and start killing people for no reason or even ruling anything. I just want to be me and that is all," said Arwen, "The me that want to find a place in this universe that does not required violence or other things like that."

"Ah I see. Well then I am glad that we could get along then. However, I will be sadden to leave the people of Atlantis like how it is. Most of them are under a strict rule but then again, I wanted to leave," said Leviathan.

"Do not worry. We won't be leaving soon. We need something called a hydrogen circulation system so that way we can fix the air supply on the ship so people like myself will not die from space," said Arwen.

"Ah I see. Space is not a good place just for a human alone. I guess it makes sense to get something like that with you. I will be happy to say that Trance will help you on that department. However, he does not have controlled of the supplies. He is after all Second in command," said Leviathan.

"Second in command. Then why is the commander ordering him around like a lower rank than that," said Arwen. Leviathan sighed.

"It is because the commander is hiding something. As for him seducing every woman in Atlantis with the exception of me, he wants everyone under his thumb," said Leviathan.

"That is terrible. I feel sorry for them. I wish I could do something," said Arwen. Leviathan sighed again.

"Frankly, he won't touch me because I stabbed him with my halberd on my sleep. He ran away when I heard him getting out of my room. Where I stabbed him, I do not know," said Leviathan as she tried to hide the fact she saw it. Arwen looked at Leviathan.

"You sleep with your halberd with you?" asked Arwen. Leviathan giggled as she looked at Arwen.

"In a way I do. It is in the side of my bed or somewhere on the corner. Though I say it was in my sleep but some people know the truth," said Leviathan.

"Ah I see. Kind of like how I sleep with my gun under my pillow and Coretha has her daggers under the pillow," said Arwen.

"Well see it is natural to have some protection when you asleep," said Leviathan as the two giggled and came back to the City.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Secret of the Commander**

Trance was happy how the suit worked. He did made an agreement that he would helped Arwen and Coretha with the newer models of air circulation which the city is proud to have. Arwen and Coretha looked happy as Trance also fixed the suit to make it hover or even fly in air for Arwen as a bonus for helping him out with the suit. All this was behind of the Commander's back. Trance is ready to sell his suit in a convention that started tomorrow.

"I hope you get it patent. It took you hard work to even make that and I like to see it sell in the market," said Leviathan.

"I hope so too. I fix the communications and everything and most people here cannot believe how intelligent I am as a 14 year old," said Trance.

"Too many people underestimate young people. However, it is something that we all have to accept," said Leviathan. The lights went out and the laboratory is locked. Leviathan had a weird feeling that is not pleasant.

"This is not good, lets go to the hatch and start heading out to find the problem," said Trance. Leviathan nodded in agreement as he went to his prototype suit. Leviathan and Trance open the hatch and head outside. Meanwhile… Coretha and Arwen was inside the room that Coretha was staying.

"Man, I wonder what Trance wants you out of his laboratory," said Coretha. Arwen sighed.

"He said he is going to make a custom made suit. He wanted the design to be a surprise for me," said Arwen.

"Ok when someone was going to fill me in about that," said Coretha. Arwen smiled at Coretha.

"See you can survive in space ok without worries. However, we humans cannot we need the air to breathe. It is a necessity for that in order we humans keep on living," said Arwen.

"Ah I see. He wanted to make sure it is space appropriate so in case if I go out I will not die so quickly and I can do repairs within a space craft," said Arwen.

"Knowing you, you are also going to battle in that suit," said Coretha. Arwen smiled at Coretha.

"If it comes to that then yes I will," said Arwen, "However, I wanted to keep my suit stable as possible. If it was not for me telling how I can use it like a Biometal and have him concentrated his prototype like if they are chosen ones to the suit, then it will make people to use them. However, unlike the biometals, the suits do not equip with weapons so that can be fine to have exterior weapons to fight."

"I swore you must know everything about biometals in order to get that much of information out," said Coretha.

"Well my family and the guardians have done the most research. If it wasn't for the hunters and guardians, most information was going to be loss. I am just glad that those information passed down from generation to generation. Though for us to use biometals is an odd thing. Some say it is from heredity other says it is from being a survivor of a maverick raid. So far heredity is partial but not entirely. Several members of my family before could not use it. I can use it but my brother can't. And both of us have been through maverick raids before. It goes for several people as well," said Arwen.

"I see. So there is a mystery for the ones being chosen for the biometals," said Coretha.

"Yep. There is few things we do not know ourselves being chosen ones. However, the information we get little by little helps," said Arwen as the lights went off.

"What the?" said Coretha as she and Arwen cannot see well. Coretha lighted up her plasma dagger as Arwen pulled out her gun with a tiny laser showing. Arwen and Coretha started to panic but hidden it. Someone walked into the room and start feeling on Coretha's chest.

"Get away from me!!" shouted Coretha as she got her dagger ready. Coretha did not like the feeling and swung her dagger behind which the person dodge. The suspect pinned Coretha down and removed her jacket. He then chained her up.

"Ack!" shouted Arwen as she starts shooting at the guy. She missed since now Coretha is pinned down. Arwen had a backup light on her and illuminate the room. The person she saw now as clear as day is the commander chaining up Coretha. He already taken off the jacket and now working on his way taking off her dominatrix clothing. Arwen saw her chest exposed.

"Get away from her or I will shoot," said Arwen as she has the gun pointed at his head. The guy smiled and tackled Arwen. Arwen fired a shot but was moved into another direction for the fact he grabbed her hand and disarmed her. He then pinned Arwen to the wall. Coretha tried to get out of the chains to help Arwen out.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," shouted Coretha as she got the first chain off and tried to get the second one out. Arwen's shirt was ripped apart easily. Then the guy working on her black body suit. Arwen punched and kicked the guy to get off of her but she tends to get hurt worse.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT REPLOID!!" shouted Arwen. The commander did not listen and managed to get the body suit off. Then he saw her undergarment and remove that. The commander finished exposing Arwen's chest and played with Arwen's chest as she like the feeling and the same time her mind told her that this is wrong. Coretha finally got her chains off and rushed tackled at the commander. Commander let go of Arwen as she now is shocked and could not move. The struggle that Coretha did managed to hit the switch to get the door open and sounded an alarm as the city was in a panic. He finally knocked Coretha off of him and chained her back up.

"Now my sweet where did I left off," said the commander as he have his hands towards her chest again looking straight at the two dots of her chest that got him more into Arwen.

Meanwhile… Leviathan and Trance heard the alarm went off. The two looked at each other.

"What happened? Did someone went to a fight within the city? I hope that is the case," said Leviathan.

"We both hope so and not a maverick attack on the city," said Trance, "Lets head back." Leviathan nodded as the two head back.

"Please there are no maverick attacks within the city. Arwen, Coretha, please you two are not involved on the violence that someone may have caused," thought Leviathan. The two managed to get back onto the hatch and open it. Leviathan and Trance got out. Trance got out of his suit as Leviathan hacked the computer system.

"Well well there is violence that is not far from this room. It looks like it comes from Coretha's room," said Leviathan. Trance got out of the suit and have his gun ready.

"Ok then lets go," said Trance as Leviathan and Trance got out of the laboratory. Meanwhile… The commander was "done" messing with Arwen's chest and was aiming for the lower part until Coretha again got out of her chains and tackle him again.

"That as far as you go," said Coretha. The commander knocked Coretha and pinned her down.

"Aww.. Are we jealous that we do not have things to make it pleasurable experience. Lucky you, I am already want to enter. Why I do not enter you first?" asked the Commander as he completely removed Coretha's dominatrix outfit and start "entering" her. Coretha's mind she started to get all of those memories of her being a sex slave back. Coretha is now on tears. The door started to bang.

"Coretha it is me Trance open it up," said Trance. There was no answer for the fact Coretha is crying and the commander had a smirk on his face.

"Coretha is not answering I think something bad has happen. Lets break down the door," said Leviathan on the other side. Arwen still shocked and watched the deed that was being done in front of her face. Still scared and motionless. Arwen could not move at all. The door pounded as burst wide open. Leviathan looked at Coretha and the Commander speechless. Trance had an anger look as he also focus on Arwen who is topless.

"Care to explain this," said Trance. The commander got off of Coretha as he smiled at Trance.

"They are none of your concern. They are my concern. Besides they wanted this," said the commander. Coretha finally snapped back as she felt scared but saw the two people who came to her rescue somewhat.

"I would like them to tell me if they agreed to it," said Trance. Coretha got her dagger off its holster and attack the commander exposing synthetic blood and sparks. Leviathan and Trance looked in shock.

"DIE YOU MAVERICK!! YOU NEED TO DIE!!" shouted Coretha as he hits her and knocked her into a wall. Leviathan could not take it but stood her ground to protect Trance.

"Well now it seems that my body is exposed. I can't let you live to know that I have become a reploid," said the commander. Trance hold his gun up waiting to shoot and Leviathan had her halberd ready.

"MAVERICK I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!! PIECE OF SCRAP METAL LIKE YOU NEEDS TO BE RETIRED. SINCE YOU DO NOT CARE FOR THE LAWS-" shouted Coretha.

"The surface laws do not apply to me. You surface dwellers can keep those laws all you want," said the commander.

"I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THE CITY LAWS OR STATE LAWS. I AM TALKING ABOUT THE LAWS THAT EVERY REPLOID GOES BY. THE RULES OF ROBOTICS. YOU HAVE BROKEN THE FIRST RULE BY DOING WHAT YOU DID TO ARWEN. YOU HARMED HER PSYCHOLOGICALLY," shouted Coretha. Leviathan shaken when she heard this. True she can withstand the emotional aspects of aggression and passive people but this guy who told her to hide her emotions for good and then hurt others is making Leviathan angry. The commander came with a sword in hand rushed and ready to attack at Trance when he felt something in the midsection of his mechanical body. A halberd was right there in his synthetic blood as the pole was once a blue and white color now covered in blood.

"Heh. If you think that will kill me then you are mistaken Fairy Leviathan," said the commander. Leviathan forced her halberd up then went back down cutting him in half.

"Like you said. I should be emotionless and care for what you say. However, I could be emotionless but now I am not taking your orders anymore," said Leviathan. The commander exploded as Coretha got her dominatrix outfit on. She found her jacket and wrapped around Arwen who is crying and in shocked.

"Arwen. It is ok. He is gone now," said Coretha. Arwen did not move as Trance could not help but felt sorry for Arwen who is scared and shocked. Leviathan looked at Trance.

"Why don't you write a report on how the commander died," said Leviathan. Trance nodded and went out of the room. Leviathan puts her halberd away and joined the group to comfort them.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Atlantis Goodbye**

Things in Atlantis got better, Trance found out who was the original Third in command of Atlantis before his father took over. He makes sure that the person is now the commander of Atlantis. From the current leader, he appointed his commanding officers and made Trance his special technician. Trance suit got patent and it sold out for the military segment of Atlantis. Everything was set up and Leviathan packed up few stuff and Coretha did the same. The oxygen circulator goes with them as Leviathan promised to carry it. Arwen was glad that the people helped her out with an extra set of clothing and body suit. Coretha gave her counseling as she hoped that they do not stay for very long. Arwen did walked to Trance's laboratory.

"Hey Arwen just the person I was looking for I finish my project that I am giving you," said Trance. Arwen was ready to clinch to her gun when she saw the armor that has custom made things. Arwen looked at it and had a smile. She let go of her gun as she touch the armor.

"You finished it. I thought it would take several days to finish it," said Arwen. Trance smiled.

"When I say that, is for the custom things that I had to hide behind my fathers back. Now I have everything in my expose I do not need to hide tools or parts. I am glad that I get this done. However, I am sorry that I do not know how to build weapons," said Trance. Arwen giggled.

"It is ok, weapons can be exterior. Especially when I can still use my laser gun to fight still," said Arwen.

"Yeah I guess so. I built the armor a little bit heavier so it can withstand blows better but it is not fragile like the original armors," said Trance.

"Heh at least it still can be mobile still," said Arwen. Trance smiled as he started to explain the features.

"Lastly I made it so you can fly as well. May be not as far or as fast but you have enough to get the heck out of harms way," said Trance.

"Thank you very much," said Arwen. Coretha had her stuff in a bad as well as Arwen's stuff.

"Ahem. Are we ready to go?" asked Coretha. Leviathan walked in with the oxygen circulatory system.

"I know I am. I can't wait to see everyone again. And hopefully I can find Harpy," said Leviathan.

"Do not worry we will find him again. You just have to be positive and cheer up," said Arwen.

"Yeah you are right. I need to think that he is out there and I need to find him and be together again," said Leviathan.

"Well then I guess we can leave now," said Coretha. Leviathan smiled at the two girls. Arwen got on her suit as she was getting ready to leave.

"Ok then lets go. Oh and Trance thank you for everything. You may be a bright child, however you are the best person to talk to," said Leviathan.

"Yeah I am going to miss you all," said Trance sadly. Arwen smiled as she looked at Trance.

"Hey you can always contact us. Even in space there is communicators that will reach up there," said Arwen.

"Yeah I can. I guess we can do that," said Trance, "Just remember, come and visit us when you can."

"Do not worry. I will. I will even bring Harpy to meet you as well," said Leviathan as she already jumped into the water.

"Hey Trance. Do not worry. If you ever want to come to space you are always welcome on Rhea Space Colony," said Coretha.

"Ok I will think about that one too," said Trance as Coretha jumped into the water.

"I do not know how to thank you enough," said Arwen. Trance smiled at Arwen as he looked at the others.

"Do not worry about it. I am just glad that everyone is safe and happy," said Trance, "You better go. And I will contact you as well." Arwen smiled and went with the group. The three girls went away from the city. Leviathan, Coretha, and Arwen looked at the city one last time.

"It sure is beautiful," said Coretha. Leviathan smiled at Coretha's remark. Arwen stared at the city.

"Yeah it is, we better get moving or we will not reach to the others on time," said Arwen.

"We will come and visit Atlantis again. I can introduce Harpuia to Trance as well as any of you can do that with your boyfriends," said Leviathan.

"Boyfriend's hey I do not have one at the moment thank you very much," said Coretha. Arwen giggled.

"If I recall it 'Ms. I do not have a boyfriend' what you considered Bomber then," said Arwen.

"Oh… er… well…. He is someone I know for very long time. And I guess he can be called my boyfriend," said Coretha. Leviathan smiled while Arwen giggled.

"He is your boyfriend. From what he told me that he was looking for you after the crash site so technically he is your boyfriend," said Arwen.

"What about you? Do you have any boyfriend?" asked Coretha to Arwen. Arwen sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. Though I am still young and I could wait when I am ready for that," said Arwen with a smile.

"Well then you still can visit him then," said Leviathan with a smile. Coretha turned around and looked in the vast ocean.

"Ok last one toward the ship is the rotten egg," said Coretha as she swim off. The other two started to follow Coretha and in the end of the shoreline, Leviathan is first followed by Arwen and Coretha was two seconds behind Arwen.

"Hah! You had good head start on us and in the end we still win you," said Arwen. Coretha smiled.

"Hey I got you moving, didn't I?" asked Coretha with a smile. Leviathan smiled at Coretha.

"Nice tricky attempt you have done. Though, I got my own tricks too," said Leviathan. Arwen smiled.

"Yeah you do. Though lets start introducing people on the ship," said Arwen. Leviathan smiled as the three head towards the ship.

"Halt who goes there?" asked Bomber as he did not see Coretha. Arwen smiled and took off her helmet. Leviathan is behind Arwen and just get ready to attack.

"Ah nice air for a change," said Arwen as Bomber looked at Arwen with his eyes blinking few times.

"Hey Bomber. It is good to see you again," said Arwen. Bomber put his gun away and smiled.

"Arwen. Thank goodness you are ok. But what is with the suit?" asked Bomber. Arwen smiled.

"It is a long story but I think that story can wait. I have to introduce people to a friend who saved Coretha and me," said Arwen. Bomber has a look in his face that is ready to kill. Leviathan giggled and stepped aside.

"Boy you look cute when you are mad. Oh and I am Fairy Leviathan," said Leviathan. Bomber went from mad to embarrassed.

"Eh…. Thank…. You…" choked Bomber as he turned red. Coretha saw that and could not help but laugh.

"Awww… Now he looked more cute when he is blushing," said Coretha who finally got out of the two shadow. Bomber could not help but blush even more.

"Well I have to find a place to put the suit and start introducing Leviathan to the group," said Arwen.

"Yeah go ahead. I will be out here guarding for a while," said Bomber as he still blushing. Arwen took her suit off and put it on the supply area. The two first introduce Leviathan to Priestess. The two talked then they go to introduce to Kira and Lotus who both were practicing. Then followed up meeting Terra. Leviathan could not believe how certain people look like when she remembered them. All of those people were glad that Arwen and Coretha was safe. Then there was a bunch of Reploid guys are at talking.

"We have scouted every possibility and the waters are too intense. We would get lost and besides there were jamming our signals once we got down there," said X. Phantom nodded.

"Well what ever is down there is not good if it keeps jamming our signals like that," said Zero.

"Damn it if I knew what cause the jamming I would be destroying it now," said Fefnir. Leviathan giggled as the guys turned to see Arwen and Coretha.

"I am sorry did we interrupt in a bad timing," said Arwen. Fefnir and the guys looked at the two.

"How did you guys survived? More importantly, are you two are hurt?" asked X. Arwen smiled.

"No we are not hurt and we brought our savior," said Arwen. Leviathan moved out of the way.

"AH! LEVIATHAN! THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THE SIGNAL JAMMING! HELL NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HACK MY GUNS AGAIN!!" shouted Fefnir as he saw Leviathan.

"If you keep on attacking me I will. Besides I haven't hack your weapons since well 200 years ago may be more but my mind is fuzzy on that part," said Leviathan. Phantom sighed as he knew that this could mean trouble. X and Zero looked at Fefnir and Leviathan as the two argued.

"I HAVEN'T BURNED YOU YET AND BESIDES WHO WANT TO GO OUT WITH A FEMALE WHO DO NOT HAVE BOOBS!" shouted Fefnir. Leviathan giggled as the two females looked at Fefnir shocked.

"You haven't changed. You are still a pervert Fefnir," said Leviathan. Phantom glared at Fefnir as Fefnir knew he is in trouble.

"Did you do your activities when you are in this vessel?" asked Phantom. Fefnir looked at Phantom and has a sweat drop. Terra heard this and kind find this curiosity and spied on the room.

"Just two, Terra and Priestess. That is all so far I have looked," said Fefnir. Coretha looked at him in shock.

"You have looked at Terra's and Priestess's chest," said Coretha. Terra heard this and was in shocked yet in the same time wanted to kill Fefnir.

"So it is not like that is a big deal," said Fefnir as Terra can't stand not doing anything. She appeared at the wall and smiled.

"Oh I see. You like to check on my chest is not a big deal. Especially, without my permission," said Terra as everyone fixate on her. She came down in front of Fefnir.

"I do not think that was wise of you. Especially when people know me being violent and hot-headed when it comes to guys in general saw me topless. That usually ask death to me," said Terra. Fefnir looked at the black armor reploid who smiled as if he is going to die.

"Do not worry I won't kill you. Just ripped off your arms an legs but that is all I am going to do. Now I am going to give you a ten seconds head start before I am going to slice your arms off," said Terra. Fefnir took off running and Terra went after him.

"Ten," said Terra as she start activating her scythe and took off at Fefnir. Leviathan and the others looked shocked at Terra whose chasing Fefnir.

"I like her already," said Leviathan. Coretha sighed as she looked at the chase going on.

"I better get Priestess. If anyone who can control her anger problems it would be her," said Coretha as she started to dart off to find Priestess.

"See you are looking better Phantom," said Leviathan. Phantom nodded as he sighed and disappeared in a smoke.

"I am glad you are awake Pretty Red boy," said Leviathan to Zero. Zero looked at Leviathan.

"Nice to see you too Leviathan," said Zero as he left. Leviathan gave a pout look as she hates when he and others ignored her.

"And I am glad that you are ok Master X," said Leviathan. X again sighed as another person who called him Master X.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Captured**

Few days has passed and the group just finished the interior hull of the ship. The group started to installed the Oxygen circulation system on the ship and it was a go. The ship started to filter out carbon dioxide and converted to healthy oxygen. Arwen and the others were pleased to know this works. Arwen pulled her map and sighed.

"All we need is to reinstall weapons. However, we are going to get fired once we hit space. I do think that we are going to need every back up fire power that we can get," said Arwen.

"So like that this ship can return fire when it needs to," said Fefnir. Bomber sighed as he heard this.

"Yes that is the case. That is how I got her down here because we lost ammunition and all of our defenses were gone. It is not a pretty site. I manage to save the ship put all her weapons are gone and I really do not know anything about weapons. I am just the pilot of this ship," said Bomber.

"That and I am the communicators," said Coretha, "So both of us are useless." Arwen sighed.

"I do not know anything about weapons but I do know a place where they do sell them," said Arwen, "However getting them is harder than it looks. Especially it deals with flying in the sky to find a floating city."

"It is odd. Humans under the ocean and now humans on top of the clouds. How do they manage to survive in those types of conditions?" asked X.

"Well the humans under water build a huge dome constantly keeping the pressure constant without destroying the dome or flooded the people inside. It is a unique thing they did Master X," said Leviathan.

"Unlike the underwater, the city in the skies usually moving and it is called Guardian City. It was named after the floating fortress of Guardian HQ. However, the people in Guardian City are more of a headstrong people. They tend to be more well like Terra but calmer," said Arwen.

"Hey I am not that bad," said Terra. Fefnir and few others looked at Terra as they give her the look saying 'I am not stupid I know you can be.'

"Well anyways getting there is hard since the entire city is mobile and goes from place to place," said Arwen.

"So getting there will be half the battle," said Fefnir, "How are we going to find something that moves?"

"GNS can pick up the city however area it is at is not far from here. Especially when I saw a distress signal not that long ago," said Arwen.

"Distress signal? Does that mean anything?" asked Terra. Arwen sighed as Kira looked at the black reploid female.

"It could mean anything from a trap, to someone needs help," said Kira, "I hope it just someone needs help not a trap."

"Hey Coretha, how about you girls could stay and fix the communicators while the rest of us go and find the signal," said Bomber.

"Ok who died and make you ruler of the ship," said Coretha. Bomber sighed as Zero agreed.

"I could not agree more. The hull is done just need to get the communications working," said Zero.

"Ok then we will be here and wait then," said Arwen. Leviathan smiled as she looked at the group of females.

"Ok do any of you know any hacking ability," said Leviathan. Priestess, Terra, Arwen, and Coretha.

"We provide the watching outside then," said Lotus and Kira. Arwen smiled at the two girls.

"Best of luck. I will communicate with you two when the communications are ready," said Arwen. The five females went to work. Coretha handled one set of computers while Leviathan is on another. The five of them kept typing furiously and finally after six hours later the system responded and Arwen was happy. The first people they contacted was Zero and X. They were near the crash site and Coretha started to navigate them to the space craft. Lotus came in and had injuries after injuries.

"What happened?" asked Coretha. Priestess started to heal. Lotus looked at the group.

"Kira is missing and I was attacked. My wounds are fine but I am not too sure about Kira's," said Lotus.

"I better get going to find out what is going on," said Priestess. Coretha smiled and looked at Arwen.

"Arwen can you take over. I would try to provide some support for Kira so we can get her back here," said Coretha.

"Ok be quick about it," said Arwen. Arwen lead the guys to their destination and the guys sounded disappointed.

"Guys come back we are being attack here," said Arwen as a net already have Lotus in and Terra in a confinement shield. Leviathan was also one but also had fire circling around her. Arwen grabbed her gun and started firing on the people and got caught in the net.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. A little girl with her reploid friends. I think we should separate them and her big at Sin City," said one guy.

"Touch one hair on me I will blast you hard," said Arwen trying to retaliate. The two guys smiled.

"Sorry but as we would want to we are getting paid for your bounty. Just be thankful about it," said one of the guys. They load Arwen, Leviathan, Terra, and Lotus onto one ship and fly off. Lotus still holding her wound but also tried not to show she is in pain.

"So lets go and see where our lovely rendezvous point is," said another guy. Then an alarm went off.

"Incoming missiles. Shit we are surrounded by aircrafts and suit armor people," said another person.

"Try to return fire," said the guy who is piloting. The two guys raced and until the breech of the hull showed. The container that hold Terra broke free as well the fire that kept Leviathan in place.

"As a guardian police airspace. You are under arrest all of you," said the person in a suit.

"Ah great. If being prisoner for one is bad enough we are prisoner for another," said Terra.

"You should not be talking right now. Until we get to the city," said the guy in a suit.

"Well in case you do not notice we have a human on board. She cannot breathe this air space without passing out," said Lotus as Arwen started to swirl around and feel light headed. Another guy came in with a tank and give it to Arwen. Then transported her first. Terra was second. Lotus was third and Leviathan was last. The people on the suits finally took them off and showed that they too were humans. The person who leads them wore goggles and a green suit from top to bottom with brown short hair that is all messy.

"Police Patrol Flyer Cadet Marshal," said the guy and the door opens and Marshal leads Leviathan and three others to the cells which was already occupied by four more people. Priestess looked at the new comers to the cell.

"PRIESTESS," shouted Arwen as she is happy to see her. The Cadet looked at Arwen.

"There will be no shouting or talking on the cells until our General High Commander comes in," said the cadet. Leviathan sighed as well as the others as the got in. The cell door closed as the cadet locked it. Arwen checked the person that Priestess healing.

"Jean?!" asked Arwen as she saw the familiar blue uniform that she saw with Jean as she remember her being a transporter.

"Arwen… Is that… you," said Jean. Priestess tried to stop Jean from talking and Arwen looked at Jean.

"Yes it is me Jean," said Arwen. Jean smiled a tad and was happy to see her friend still around.

"Arwen… I crashed…. Landed," said Jean. Arwen looked at Jean tried to do the same.

"It is ok we can talk first thing when you are completely better," said Arwen, "You can explain to me what happened when you are well." Jean nodded and Priestess continues to heal Jean as much as she can.

"I am barely keeping her alive. If she does not get medical attention soon then we will lose her," said Priestess.

"Yeah unfortunately, we are not even near the colony anymore so we have to keep her alive until help arrives," said Arwen.

"I will keep on trying. Hopefully, the people here are not cruel and let her die like this," said Priestess. Arwen nodded. Few minutes later they heard footsteps and Leviathan tried to keep her pace as the group either guard the doors or tried to help priestess keeping Jean alive as possible. Leviathan saw a green clad coming in but with the bars she cannot see who the person is.

"I am the General High Commander of this vessel. Sage Harpuia," said the guy. Leviathan felt like her heart skipped a beat but then again she is not so happy.

"Please state your name," said Harpuia. Arwen got up and start walking towards the bars.

"I am Arwen Weil," said Arwen. Harpuia ignored her and looked around. He then looked again at Arwen.

"I only speak to the males here," said Harpuia. Leviathan looked down as she knew this is bad.

"Well that is impossible because we all are females here," said Terra. Harpuia looked at the group of females and crinched his teeth.

"Ok the head female should talked to me," said Harpuia. Coretha sighed as she did not want to talk. Arwen smiled and pulled Leviathan toward the bars.

"She is the main person," said Arwen as she tried to get Harpuia to recognized Leviathan.

"State your name woman," said Harpuia as he has this stare down eyes at Leviathan. Leviathan hated that look on Harpuia but knew that look only means that he is serious.

"I am Fairy Leviathan. Head communicator of Rhea Space Colony," said Leviathan.

"What is your purpose here? Who do you work for? Why would you getting involved of criminal activities?" asked Harpuia as Leviathan hates when Harpuia do this because it is harder for her to answer.

"Purpose we have none, who do we work for, no one, as for criminal activities we are prisoners of the people who do the crime," said Leviathan. Harpuia gave the look that he does not believe Leviathan and Leviathan picked it up. Leviathan tried not to cry as she could not believe that Harpuia is doing this to her.

"Thank you for your time," said Harpuia as he left the room. Leviathan did not see Harpuia well but saw his clothing and another woman walking together.

"Harpy…" whispered Leviathan as she started to cry. Terra and few others started to hug Leviathan as she felt her heart ripped out of her mechanical body. Few hours later the cadet came by and looked at the group.

"Only three of you may leave," said the cadet. Leviathan looked at Jean who needs medical attention, Lotus to have her wounds check, and Priestess.

"Priestess you may go and take Jean with you. She needs medical attention. Lotus I want you to go as well for your wounds to be checked," said Leviathan. The two nodded as Priestess carried Jean out of there and left the cell. The cadet locked the cell and let the three roam around the city with not knowing they are being tracked.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Hospital**

Few days has passed, Priestess and Lotus were in the hospital as the doctors were treating Jean's wounds and helping her out. Lotus wounds were healed as Lotus now watched Jean's progress. The doctor came in and looked at the two reploids who watched her.

"I am sorry but visitation is over. She needs to be checked and examined," said the doctor. Priestess and Lotus got up and left. Soon they were met up with someone on the waiting room.

"It seems that you three spend some time here," said Harpuia to Priestess and Lotus.

"One of our friends was about to die if I did not try to preserve her. Right now she is getting the proper treatment," said Priestess.

"I know. I checked the medical records just now. If they did not help her, she would have died. I see why Leviathan wanted her to be out first," said Harpuia.

"We are not leaving her out of sight. We want to make sure that she is ok as long as all of us are in this vessel," said Lotus.

"Until I get the truth out of your head communicator then we will talk. So far she is not speaking truthfully to any of us," said Harpuia.

"It is odd that none of you have trust us ever since we are on board. I may be the only medical officer on Rhea Space Colony but I also noticed when people are having a hard time trusting," said Priestess. Harpuia looked at her evilly.

"So not all of you are communicators then," said Harpuia. Lotus sighed and looked at Harpuia.

"Not all of us are communicators. Coretha and Arwen are navigators, Kira and myself are defense team. Priestess herself is the medical officer," said Lotus, "True we have only three communicators but they are the best ones."

"What about your men?" asked Harpuia. Lotus sighed as Priestess looked at Harpuia.

"Mainly they are contractors, material retrievers, and military experts," said Priestess. Lotus and Priestess know that these people do not like to talk to females at all. And they did pay attention of the inequality the females role is in the Guardian City. So they want to keep mentioning the split of gender roles. However, the two knew that what they say is not true.

"I want to keep one of you out and the other one back," said Harpuia. Priestess and Lotus looked at each other and sighed.

"I go back then," said Lotus. Harpuia nodded as he hoped they cooperate with him.

"I remain here to watch over Jean. She will not be out anytime soon," said Priestess. Lotus left with Harpuia and head back to the cell.

"Anyone more person except her can be out," said Harpuia. Leviathan looked at Kira.

"Kira you also took heavy damage as well you go out," said Leviathan, "And besides I do think appropriate care will help out instead of you hiding it."

"Fine I go. I will not be surprised that I am coming back here shorter," said Kira. Leviathan nodded and let Kira go. As the cell door shut and Lotus was back with them, Lotus sighed.

"Arwen your friend is in critical condition. For few days they placed her on ICU for a while. Priestess and I had few hours visitation. They say she won't be back up until another week or so," said Lotus.

"That is fine. I let her to get healed first before explaining anything to me. I will be glad that she is fine and well," said Arwen.

"My wounds are healed. It took them few minutes and I was back to normal," said Lotus.

"Kira's will be faster then. Hopefully, she can snoop around finding out what is really going on. She does feel like there is something wrong with the picture especially the paranoid people is here," said Leviathan, "Especially how Harpy is acting." Leviathan had a sad look in her face.

"Do not worry. We will find out later by Kira," said Terra. Leviathan looked worried as she want to talk to Harpuia and renew her feelings to him. Meanwhile… At the hospital, Kira got her wounds checked and about few minutes she was good as new.

"Wow that is the quickest healing rate I ever seen," said Kira. The nurse smiled at Kira. The nurse has brown hair tied up in braids and wore glasses. Her eyes were crystal blue as her forehead gem like all reploids are red. She wore white skirt-like dress with the nurse hat on.

"Most of our remedies comes from the highest mountains and low plains that is why we carried variety of medicines and know how to make them from plants and other things," said the nurse, "Especially the technology helped as well to give Reploids a better chance to heal."

"Well can you tell me something? How come the police here is so paranoid about people from below or gave lack of respect to females," said Kira. The nurse sighed as she looked at Kira.

"Not everyone is like that just the General of Chief is. He hated females fighting for the fact he is a sexist guy. That is why most doctors are guys and we females are communicator, secretary, or somewhere the low paying line. Technically speaking, I am a doctor and most of the male nurses who got promoted to doctors actually asked us female doctors who are now nurses," said the nurse.

"I see. Why people cannot kicked him out politically," said Kira. The nurse sighed as she looked down.

"There is a group of people who do that but as long as General High Commander Sage Harpuia is helping him, there is a problem even getting him overthrown," said the nurse.

"Ah I see. Though I know he will have a change of heart one of these days," said Kira.

"That I would like to see. It is humiliating being a nurse when I am an actual doctor," said the nurse.

"I see. I better check on my friend who is in this hospital," said Kira. The doctor looked at her.

"A friend of yours is in this hospital?" asked the doctor. Kira looked at the doctor/nurse.

"Yes and she is in ICU from what I heard from another friend her name is Jean Castberry," said Kira.

"Ah so that is your friend. Miss Castberry is doing fine. She will be fully awake by tomorrow," said the nurse.

"Ah I see. Do you know when she will get out of ICU?" asked Kira. The nurse looked at Kira.

"If her wounds heal properly by three weeks she can get out of ICU and head towards the inpatient room. There she will be staying for two days before her final check and she could leave if everything is fine," said the Doctor/nurse.

"Ok thank you doctor," said Kira. The person smiled as she left the room. Kira got out of the room and went to the waiting room to met up with Priestess.

"It seems you are fine," said Priestess. Kira sighed and nodded. Priestess looked at Kira as she explained what the doctor told her about Jean's condition.

"So our crash survivor will be ok after three weeks. That is good. At least her life will be spared," said Priestess.

"I know but I am trying to help the others out somehow. If I can, I would let them know who is more not liking us," said Kira.

"Well we do need to be careful. I may be a priestess but I do know that every tyrant will have his or her downfall," said Priestess.

"I know, my father took down two tyrants in his glory days," said Kira, "Not to mention several of us took down another tyrant."

"I remember that vividly. That is the day where all four of us decided let the fates handled the stolen capsules and the ones on Earth kept a close eye on them," said Priestess.

"Funny, we found all the earth's capsule people and yet, we are not moving at all," said Kira.

"We are in the process of moving it may be slow almost like stopping but we are always moving," said Priestess. Someone came up to Priestess and Kira. Meanwhile… Terra wanted to destroy the General of Chiefs.

"STUPID MAVERICK!! WHEN I AM GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE HE WILL BE THE FIRST ONE ON MY DEATH LIST!!" shouted Terra. Lotus and Coretha is holding Terra.

"Terra calm down. We do not want any more trouble than what we already are," said Arwen.

"THE HELL I AM GOING TO CALM DOWN!! HE HAS NO RIGHT-" said Terra.

"We all had to do it. Yes it was humiliated, degrading, and whatever you can think of it was not a pretty picture. Luckily, the General High Commander save us some dignity," said Lotus. Leviathan started to cry as Terra stopped her violent rage to see Leviathan crying. Everyone looked at Leviathan.

"Leviathan are you ok?" asked Arwen. Leviathan just have some tears falling down her face.

"Harpy must of remember something. This was not the first time I was topless. One time Fefnir wanted to see what was underneath my shirt and he burned it one time. I remember I was extremely mad at him in the same time felt horrible and ashamed," said Leviathan, "Harpuia gave me one of his shirts he kept and gave it to me. I do not know if he remembered the humiliation I went through but something in his mind must of reminded him that day."

"Fairy, I know that Sage will remember you. We both can tell it will be time when he fully remembers you," said Terra.

"I just wanted to know that I still love him," said Leviathan as she is in tears. Harpuia heard this and he too was in tears.

"Leviathan… I heard that name so many times and now when I finally heard that name again on this blue person, I wanted to know who is she and what significant that my memories wanted to keep her in there. Now I know. How can I be a fool? Someone who loved me is in that cell. I must abide by the rules and yet I wanted to be with her," thought Harpuia, "How can I be with her?"


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: First Attack**

Few weeks have passed, Harpuia started gathering clues and answers that he needed. He actually talked to Kira who is highly mad at the General in Chief than Harpuia. Harpuia grabbed information from Kira that he wanted. The true information of prisoners. Kira trusted Harpuia and give him every truth. Harpuia was not surprised the half baked lies they gave him but it was necessary for the paranoid sexist people to know that there is segregation like how they are. Harpuia kept asking to Kira about Leviathan. Kira gave every information she know. Harpuia nodded and thank Kira for her time. Harpuia then walked around and noticed that there is couples after couples coming in to the station while the guys were getting ready to give something to the girls. The Commander in Chief tried to keep both gender apart and start signing citations. However, Harpuia did not care what is going on around him. His mind is wondering.

"Leviathan…. I wanted you to be out of that cell and I show you a tour in this city and kept you by my side. Something inside of me wanted you. Please if you know a way for us to be together I would love to hear you give me that idea. I …. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I can't stand see you in tears. Not like this," thought Harpuia. Harpuia did avoid him being noticeable that he is thinking about someone.

"What?! General in Chief that is absurd. It is bad enough you went paranoid and have those prisoners being topless. But killing them, are you doing too much?" asked the lead sniper.

"Do you have a problem with my orders? I want your firing squad up and we annihilated them. If you disobey my orders I de-rank you," said General in Chief. The lead sniper gulped as he do not want to do that. Harpuia heard the conversation and now fear for Leviathan's safety. Not only hers but the five who are in there.

"General High Commander," said the lead sniper as Harpuia knows that he can overwrite that command.

"When does he wanted your firing squad to be ready by?" asked Harpuia. The lead sniper looked at Harpuia.

"Tonight sir, I supposed to get the firing squad ready by tonight and killed the eight prisoners," said the lead sniper.

"I am going to have those eight be back with the grounders. If he doesn't know that they are gone out of his sight then those eight can be safe," said Harpuia.

"Sir… Are you suggesting I break his command?" asked the lead sniper. Harpuia smiled.

"He did not say that you can shoot them at the ground. And he never go there. So any accidents can happen like them leaving," said Harpuia. The lead sniper knows where this goes. He smiled because for once Harpuia is disregarding the orders that was made.

"Yes sir. I make sure that the location will be at the below surface away from the city," said the lead sniper. Just then the alarm went off. Harpuia and the lead sniper looked at the radar and saw various of Mavericks flying heading towards their way.

"Have your crew be on top of every building," said Harpuia as he gave an order to the lead sniper. The sniper nodded and left. Harpuia started barking orders to other members to get them ready for combat and have the civilians evacuated. Meanwhile, Jean finally got out of the hospital in full recovery. Priestess, Kira, and Jean were being escorted to cells when the alarm went off. One of the soldiers told their escort that the city is being under attack. The escort left the three to their own demise.

"Hey we better help out the citizens," said Jean. Kira and Priestess nodded. Jean pulled out her biometal that is somewhat damaged.

"MEGASYSTEM ONLINE MODEL X MEGAMERGE!!" shouted Jean as she transforms into a blue suit of armor. She have a canon on one arm.

"I am going to take down some of the mavericks," said Jean. Kira smiled as she has her sword ready.

"I am coming with you," said Kira. Priestess sighed as she looked at the two who are ready for battle.

"I am going to escort the civilians to a safe place," said Priestess as she floats off to help those soldiers out. Meanwhile… Arwen and the others were sitting on the cells as Leviathan had a sad face.

"Leviathan cheer up everything will be ok," said Arwen. Just then the alarm goes off. Leviathan and the others in the cell are in a panic attack and clueless what is going on. The group waited for someone explain what is going on. Until the group heard fire attack. Terra could not stand it being in the cell.

"I am going to warp out of here, wish me luck," said Terra as she shadowed herself then she resurfaced back in the same place.

"Drat it hates shadows or there is too many light for me so I cannot port out," said Terra.

"Well we have to wait here until we get busted out of here or someone explains where should we go," said Coretha.

"Those people outside they need help. I cant stand being here," said Leviathan as she now pacing.

"It goes for me as well. However, we have to watched around. One explosion can set these thing hurting us. Or we can use the advantage to escape and helped the outside world," said Lotus.

"Well whatever we can do we need to wait until we get free," said Arwen, "That is including me." Meanwhile… Harpuia finished barking orders and checked the status and everything else. Harpuia kept watch of the maverick attack.

"General High Commander, What is going on," said the General in Chief. Harpuia looked at the general.

"We are getting a case of Maverick activities that is bombarding the city," said Harpuia.

"What is the status report," said the General in Chief. One of the navigators looked at the General in Chief.

"Not good sir. The mavericks already break the first line of defense and it breaking the second line. If they kept it up we may lose Guardian City," said the navigator.

"Keep the defense up. Have all of the civilians in the special place. Do not let any one out the city will be in locked down," said the General in Chief.

"Yes sir," said the Navigator as it punched the computers and got the city on lockdown mode. The army was on the streets. Meanwhile… Priestess finally got everyone in six sectors into safe house the last sector was nothing but residential houses. Priestess knocked in every door and get everyone out and into the safety area. Soon as the people heard the alarm again as the city was being in a lockdown. People ran to get into the safe place. The elders and children were first then few men was in there. When the thing was shut, Priestess tried to look around.

"HEY YOU CAN"T LEAVE US HERE TO DIE!!" shouted one of the civilians. Few more civilians were banging on the walls of the lockdown area. Priestess saw few army people coming out from a hole.

"This way I am going to lead you somewhere so you all can be safe. Now stick with me," said Priestess. The group did as the military people left. Priestess then lead the people inside as the resistance group looked at Priestess and was about to open fire. Several civilians were crying and scared.

"Put down your gun men. We just have some civilians on here," said a female in a huge armor suit. The female has short brown hair with dark complex skin and dark blue eyes. The armor she wore is green and yellow.

"But Commander, what about the pink color female," said the guy who is holding the gun up.

"I assure you I am no enemy. I heard a noise when I was being escorted to be back at my cell. The escort left my two friends and myself defending for ourselves. However, my friends are out there helping what they can while I get the people to safety," said Priestess.

"I understand. The city is in a lockdown and normally people will get killed if they are not fast enough to the safe place on the city. Though we are going to house these civilians here. If you give me the names of your friends I will make sure that my men will not fire at them," said the commander.

"Jean Castberry and Kira Wily," said Priestess, "Those two are out there fighting the rest are in the cells still."

"Ok give me a description of them," said the commander. Priestess sighed as she described Kira first and then Jean.

"Ok I got it the female that looked like the legendary reploid Zero and you said the other is in a blue armor. Well it is a surprised that a Chosen One is here but I guess she might do," said the Commander as she gave orders out. Priestess sighed.

"Oh miss I am sorry I am Commander Freya. And here take this key and get your other friend out of there. If necessary take them here," said Commander Freya. Priestess nodded.

"I will and let the heavens be your guide," said Priestess as she took off. Commander Freya sighed as she start housing the civilians. Meanwhile… Kira and Jean were trying to slim the numbers down. The male force did not care for Jean and Kira slimming the numbers down. Until a huge explosion happened. Jean was now face to face with a reploid that looked like a panther with wings in all purple with red eyes.

"Well, well, well. I guess we missed one. I did not think that Orbit Space Colony transporter is still alive and still have her biometal still in tact. Oh that is right you can use two. I guess one was completely destroyed as this one must save your life," said the reploid.

"At least I did survived and I am going to stop you once and for all," said Jean with her gun up. The reploid laughed at Jean as he got ready to attack. The reploid start his attack and Jean dodged. Jean then fight back. Meanwhile… Kira started to see the numbers were shrinking little by little but the numbers of Mavericks were still a bundle.

"Damn, they act like flies and do not give up," said Kira as she continues to hack and slash them. Meanwhile… Harpuia and the group saw all the defenses broken as they hit to the city.

"Sir, they past through the defenses. They are heading towards the city. Sir if they found the floating generators the city will be destroyed," said the navigator. Harpuia left and tried to stop whatever he can.

"I must save these people. I also need to save Leviathan. Levi believe in me," thought Harpuia as he got out and was ready for battle.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Love that Never Dies**

Arwen waited on the bars but no one came. Leviathan pacing back and forth. Lotus sat down meditating. Terra has her scythe ready as soon as the door opens. Silence was the word that everyone shows. The destruction of the outside of guns and explosions happen the group could here within their cell. Coretha broke the silence.

"Leviathan. I do think that Harpuia probably going to help out on destroying the problem outside," said Coretha. Leviathan sighed.

"I know he is. I am just praying that he will be safe. However, I wanted to help the people within the cities to get out," said Leviathan. Meanwhile… Jean kept her distance with the maverick until the Maverick pulled out a cannon and Jean caught in the blast. The blast went so hard and it ripped a hole where the prisoners were at. Arwen saw Jean in bad shape as she reverts from her biometal armor to her uniform. Terra activated her scythe and went out. The maverick went on the offense and attacked Terra. Terra got hit as her pieces of her armor was gone as well she was bleeding. Terra's eyes went from her original color to blood red.

"THAT IS IT YOU ARE NOW A DEAD MAN!" shouted Terra as she moved fast aiming at the attacker. The attacker tried to defend himself but Terra's berserk and attack him twice as fast and twice the damage. Terra's inhumane strength is even far beyond a reploid's strength. Meanwhile… Leviathan looked at the whole on the wall and Jean that is knocked out.

"Coretha, Lotus, and Leviathan go ahead and help these people out. I am going to stay here with Jean and try to help her," said Arwen.

"Can you use her bio-," said Coretha as the beam about to hit Jean again but missed thanks to Arwen throwing the biometal and have it take the hit.

"JUST GO! I will be fine," said Arwen. Leviathan and the other two left through the hole and wall climb up and found three birds like reploids. The first one is a dinosaur like bird that has teeth. It has heavy artillery on it as well its armor is gray and black. Second one is another bird that has electrical cables this bird is green with little bit of yellow and orange in some way it looked like the condor. Last one looked like a bird of fire. Leviathan knew that the fire one may go after her.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," said the phoenix one as it was dead lock on Leviathan.

"I count three of them. Well there is three of us," said the condor reploid. The pterodactyl looked at the three closely.

"And they are all girls. Pick a chick any chick to fight," said the pterodactyl reploid.

"You two will have the other two but the blue one is mine," said the phoenix as Leviathan is now in a platform where she can have an even ground. Coretha also on another platform but she have been using her ropes and other tricks to get there. Lotus sticks to the wall and walked up she continues to climb until she reached a platform.

"I take the ninja chick you have the other one," said the condor. The two split up and go after Coretha and Lotus. Meanwhile… Harpuia managed to get out and helped the people out there with the Maverick problem.

"General High Commander glad you can join us," said the lead sniper. Harpuia did not say anything but take some mavericks down. Then a ball of electricity aimed at the lead sniper as Harpuia knocked it back. The reploid that shot it looked like a house cat with wings in a female type shape.

"Awww… Did it miss the little reploid? Ow well no matter. I might as well kill the high commander here," said the reploid as she smiled at Harpuia. Harpuia have his two swords out.

"If you do not leave here then I will take action," said Harpuia. The reploid smiled as she went on her fighting stance.

"No pretty boy. I rather fight you," said the reploid. Harpuia sighed as he went on his fighting stance. The reploid attacked with electrical attacks and Harpuia dodged. Meanwhile… Leviathan got to the top as she saw a fireball aiming for her. She dodged out of the way.

"Well what do I have here. A pretty blue sweet thing," said the phoenix reploid. Leviathan held on to her halberd as she knew she is at a disadvantage.

"I am not yours at all. If you want to fight then I guess we can fight," said Leviathan as she is in her stance. The phoenix smiled sadistically.

"You are mine. I will make you wail my name. Dark Phoenix," said the phoenix as he attacks Leviathan. Leviathan dodges and tried to counter attack. Meanwhile… Coretha got up on the platform and was ready to fight off the mavericks until one got behind her tried to get a cheap shot. Coretha smiled as she found him. She pulled out her sword and got him to stumble back.

"Cheap shots do not work with me. I know every last trick on the market," said Coretha as she held her sword.

"I see. Well then I will kill you other ways," said the pterodactyl. Coretha smiled as she waited for his attack. The two went off fighting. Meanwhile… Lotus got up to her platform and waited for the mavericks to shoot as she throw her shurikens at them. One did an electric move on her as she dodges and hold her sword ready.

"You have no honor in fighting," said Lotus. The reploid smiled as he think that Lotus is going to fight fair.

"Sorry Honor is not in my vocabulary. As long as you die that will be my main goal," said the maverick Condor. Lotus sighed as she waited for the reploid to make its attack. It did and Lotus counter the attack. Meanwhile…Kira keep on hacking away and a wolf like reploid that is complete blue and have more shades of blue that flies open its big mouth and fired at Kira. Kira dodge it.

"Nice try but I am not going to get hit like that any time soon," said Kira. The reploid looked at her.

"Dang, and here I thought I will have an easy win against the Daughter of Zero," said the reploid.

"It seems like I live up to my dad's reputation. Well then you want to get some," said Kira as she waved her hand as a symbol as come and get me. The wolf reploid did so and Kira waited for the attack and parry him. Meanwhile… Priestess managed to knock off several Mavericks as she goes for the area where the cells are at. Then a maverick did an attack which Priestess had her barrier up.

"It seems that you are dealing with sins there," said Priestess. The fox like reploid in white armor laughed at Priestess.

"Sins or not you are just in the way," said the reploid fox. Priestess sighed as she knows this could mean a disaster waiting for to happen.

"I will help you to redeem your sins," said Priestess. The fox reploid started its attack and Priestess follows through of countering and her shield helps as well. Meanwhile… General in Chief looked at the fighting going on. He left the room as he walked outside. A guy came out of the shadows and shocked him.

"Well, well, well, lets see puppet what do you have for me," said the mysterious person as he uploaded the information from the General in Chief into his laptop.

"Ah well Daughter of Zero is here, so are the Chosen Ones for Model A and Model X. Surprised that Model X Chosen One is still alive. Oh pooh, well then she will die sooner or later. Then again Chosen One for Model A is another threat I have to watch. But what do we have here. That guardian is around. Things are looking bad for me. The ninja female as well. And the berserker female. Well I am going to have to kill you before they find out," said the mysterious person, "But I will wait until the army of mavericks are done toying with them." Meanwhile… Leviathan kept moving away more and more. Instead of going on the offense, Leviathan went on defense and dodging in the same time.

"Harpy I need help. I can't deal with fire types at all. I will soon die. Harpy please help me," thought Leviathan as the fire reploid went away shooting every direction. Meanwhile… Harpuia also deals with the damage that cat reploid is dealing to him.

"Aww… did the poor baby can't deal with the electric attacks," said the cat reploid as she was dealing more. Meanwhile… Coretha and the pterodactyl was tango for a while until Coretha managed to use her dirty tricks as well the opponent. Coretha did stole majority of his weapons and killed him with it. The reploid looked at Coretha.

"You are not playing fair," said the pterodactyl. Coretha laughed at that remark as she looked at the enemy again.

"On the contrary you are not either. So you die. Nice seeing you," said Coretha as she left. Meanwhile…Lotus went on her attack and finally beat the condor under the platform she was hiding and had a kunai on its forehead where it exploded.

"How… could… I lose," said the reploid as it looked at Lotus. Lotus looked at the opponent.

"Simple you have no honor in your fight," said Lotus as the reploid exploded. Meanwhile… Priestess got tired of the barrier keep on exploding and she uses her electromagnetic beam on the fox reploid which it did not have time to dodge.

"Ahh!! You supposed not to kill me. You are a holy person," said the fox reploid. Priestess sighed.

"I release you from your sins. Mine I will continue to ask for redemption," said Priestess as the reploid destroyed. Meanwhile… Kira and the wolf reploid were fighting out and Kira took few hits but it was not the amount the damage the wolf took and in the end, Kira managed to kill the wolf.

"Curse… you…. Daughter of….Zero," said the wolf as it exploded. Kira sighed as she hoped that the others are fine. Meanwhile… Terra and the panther were exchanging shots but Terra kept going close range and manage to slice him in half with her scythe and did too many scythe tricks. In the end, Terra hidden and the panther thought he won until she reached inside with the blood spurring out if the mid section where the reploid saw Terra's hand went through him. Terra's eyes were still blood red.

"What… are…you?" asked the reploid panther. Terra looked at him and have a sadistic smile.

"I am the demon who just killed you," said Terra in a different voice. The panther was ready to explode as Terra threw him across where he did explode. Terra landed back down as Priestess saw her and put up a barrier. Meanwhile… Leviathan dodged out of the fireball way and the reploid thought to have more fun with Leviathan and hide. Leviathan lost track of the phoenix maverick but saw the cat like reploid have the advantage against Harpuia. She then went to the reploid and iced her literately. The cat wailed as she turned to Leviathan. Leviathan kept her halberd ready.

"So that girl wants to play with me that is fine," said the cat reploid. Harpuia saw Leviathan as she is attacking the cat and have the upper hand. She managed to freeze the cat and managed to get the cat in a Ice pyramid. The cat hate the ice and water and tried to kill leviathan. Leviathan swung her halberd and manages to kill the cat.

"Harpy, you are safe now," thought Leviathan. The cat reploid looked at Leviathan.

"Dang it. Why you interfere with my battle with pretty boy," said the cat reploid and Leviathan looked at the cat.

"Because that 'pretty boy' is actually my lover. So you mess with him you mess with me," said Leviathan as the cat exploded. Harpuia got up and was about to hugged Leviathan until the phoenix came back and bombarded Leviathan with fireballs. Leviathan was screaming in pain. She hit the wall and her halberd was far away from her.

"Aww… Did I make you lost your weapon? Oh well time to die," said the phoenix. Leviathan stood there as she was ready to embrace the impact. All she heard was her mechanical heart pumping. She thought she was going to die. Then she felt someone protected her. She opened her eyes and it was Harpuia who have saved her from the fire attack. Harpuia had more injuries from the electricity than from the fire.

"Harpy," said Leviathan softly. Harpuia looked at Leviathan and then looked at his new opponent. He got up and has his swords ready.

"What is this you want to fight me," said the phoenix to Harpuia. Harpuia looked at the reploid.

"You have no dignity so I am going to show you no mercy," said Harpuia as he did so. The phoenix did his attacks but all was in vain. Harpuia shocked him before he even can send one to him. Harpuia then sliced him up with his swords. The phoenix reploid was sliced in half.

"Dang it… I lost… though I will be back," said the reploid as he exploded. Harpuia landed as Leviathan looked at her green savior.

"Harpy," said Leviathan as Harpuia turned to Leviathan. Leviathan ran towards Harpuia and both were in an embrace. Leviathan started to cry. Harpuia saw this.

"Levi. I …" said Harpuia as Leviathan interrupted him as she is still crying on Harpuia's shoulders.

"I thought you forgot about me. You forgot that we have made a vow," sobbed Leviathan.

"I never did forget you. Levi. I never did. I was confused between duty and love. I was a fool. I am sorry," said Harpuia. Leviathan did not stopped crying.

"I am sorry not finding you sooner. I am sorry," said Leviathan. Harpuia looked at Leviathan.

"It is ok now. We found each other. I will never leave you again," said Harpuia.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A Helping Hand**

Harpuia de-ranked himself due to the fact he is going to help with the cause that Arwen and the others are doing. While the others trying to find General in Chief they had a message. Commander Freya at the time have it open.

"Greetings Guardian City Military people. If you wandered what happened to your General in Chief well here he is," said the person in the shadows. Kira recognize the figure as Master Guess. The background shows the General in Chief start being afraid and later turned into a cyber elf. The cyber elf then get absorbed into a container. The guy in the background then smiled.

"Yes now he passed away. Though I am disappointed. I did not killed all of the Chosen Ones. Two of them alive. One never went up and fight. The other one survived and I know a second survivor is out there. However, the four I did retrieve were just mere puppets. Too bad there is no biometal for them to use. Though the three left chosen ones will die eventually. I will make sure of that," said the guy in the background.

"You go ahead and try to target me. I swore you will pay for what you did," said Jean in an anger voice. Arwen looked at him as the link disconnected. Commander Freya then looked at every inch where it was being broadcasted.

"Commander. It was last recorded here. However the trace of the signal is gone. He left," said a navigator. Commander Freya pounded the table.

"Damn it. That really bites," said Commander Freya. Harpuia walked in and everyone gave an attention to him.

"Commander Freya may I have a word with you," said Harpuia. Commander Freya sighed and followed Harpuia. Harpuia told Freya that if anything happens she will take lead. Giving her a promotion to General. Freya gave an explanation of what happened and Harpuia know about. He told her that he resigned as general for the reason that he has better things to do. Freya smiled and looked at Harpuia.

"If there is anything you guys needed do not hesitate to say anything," said Freya as everyone packed up and was ready to go.

"Well Our space colony has no weapons operational. We kind of need that if we are planning to fly her again," said Arwen.

"Well I can have our technicians check it out. In the meantime, if you want to communicate with anyone outside of Earth it is a good time to do so," said Freya.

"Can I speak with Commander Leila?" asked Arwen. Freya smiled as she heard that.

"Ah the actual commander Leila? I haven't spoke to her like in years," said Freya. Arwen smiled as they patch a link.

"This is Orbit Space Colony," said Malady on the other line. Arwen smiled as she heard her voice.

"Malady it is Arwen," said Arwen. Malady eyes wide open and completely open a full link.

"Arwen it is good to see you. Where are you?" asked Malady as she saw many people around.

"I am at Guardian City on Earth. Listen. Jean is here and I am sending her report back. Also I am also wanting to know how bad the war zone is up there," said Arwen.

"Arwen it is not good to have your tiny spacecraft to show up. The dark goddess will find a way to kill you within your own spacecraft," said Malady.

"How about a restored space colony?" asked Arwen. Malady looked at Arwen with a smile.

"You mean two people of Rhea still lived? And top of that the space colony is rebuild?" asked Malady. Arwen shook her head. Malady smiled and giggled.

"That is great. I will tell the refugees of Rhea that their colony is going to be back up," said Malady.

"Actually we do not want civilians yet. We wanted to keep it right now strictly military. I do not want innocent lives to be hurt," said Coretha as she over talked at Arwen.

"Yeah what Coretha said," said Arwen. Malady smiled and understand the concern but when Coretha explain on detail what they are doing Malady understands fully well.

"Ok I will tell Commander Leila about it," said Malady as she exterminate the link. Freya frowned as another message went through.

"Commander Freya. We are at the Rhea Crash Site and these people do not have any useable weapons. It will take at least few months for us to build it up," said the technician.

"Ok then we will have that time to be build the weapons. I know it will be a long process but we all can do some part," said Freya. The technician nodded and cut the link.

"So now we have that out of the way then we all can be ready for your launch then," said Freya.

"Well I need to find my spacecraft and see if it is still can fly," said Arwen as Jean nodded.

"I need to find out about mine as well," said Jean. Commander Freya sighed as the two gave the coordinates of the crash site. They picked up the two crafts and find out that it is still operateable.

"Well from the size of the space colony and the size of both of your crafts. Both of your crafts can become a leverage. However, a transporter space craft as well as a class A hunter is not a good thing," said Commander Freya.

"We just going to use it as a leverage once it is on space completely we are going to dock it within Rhea," said Arwen.

"Well that would be a smart move. Considering that these crafts can aid the colony until the colony can be back on its feet," said Freya. An message was sent again this time it came from the moon.

"It seems that I have found you little heroes. You still think you can still stop my virus from spreading through space? Well besides I did infect one person who is almost completed my body. However, there is a set back to my resurrection. Do not worry my appearance will come in time. However, the little set back has become more of a thorn in my side than you guys are," said Sigma. Commander Freya tried to have her hackers to pinpoint at the moon where it is coming from.

"That is not going to happen. Space do not need your wars to be spread. We do have enough of that," said Jean.

"It is ashame. Model W is wrecking my plans. How did he ever survived? I thought he was completed and destroyed. Dr. Weil," said Sigma. Jean and Arwen tension went up.

"That is because there is more than one piece of Model W. There is many fractions of it. If it is up in space then we not only have to worried one enemy but two. Whoever has Model W is going to destroy not only the space colonies but even the colonies in the moons and Earth," said Jean.

"This is more critical then. Well then my families bounty of destroying it will continue. And this time we will destroy it," said Arwen.

"We?" asked Jean as Arwen looked at Jean. Sigma laughed at both Arwen and Jean.

"Yes you and me. Plus any chosen ones who is still alive want to help us destroying it will help out," said Arwen.

"I see. But yeah. I guess that will be my families wish so I will destroy it as well," said Jean.

"You fools. You both are chosen ones do you have any idea that it can control you," said another voice over sigma. Sigma now growled.

"Who are you? Show yourself," said Arwen. The person in the shadows of the message smiled sadistically.

"Why should I? You both know that you are part of the grand game. The Game of Destiny," said the voice.

"Sorry, my ancestors participated on that game and I do not want to participated in that especially if it means killing innocent lives," said Arwen.

"You will change your mind sooner or later. The dark goddess is meant for the sleepy virus who wants to come out. You two Chosen Ones are mine," said the voice as it ends. Sigma and the others had a weird look on their faces.

"Man, I hate that game. Well then if I have to participate then I will do the opposite of grabbing Model W for feeding. I am going to destroy it and make sure it won't be used again," said Arwen.

"Though what surprised me is how they managed to get it up on space," said Jean. Arwen sighed.

"Maybe because people who wanted power took it with them. We destroyed every last one on earth but that does not mean that Model W cannot be on space. Though this makes our finding a lot harder," said Arwen.

"Still to prevent more people getting hurt, I think we will need to split up to take it down," said Jean.

"But splitting up is going to be a pain. I think we handle whatever is coming toward us," said Arwen.

"My best guess is staying together. Have the other space colonies tracked down the disturbances and watched over," said Freya.

"You are right. We need to find out the things a head of time before rushing in. Though being in a battle between an ancient virus with an ancient biometal is not easy. Especially the biometal was once part of Ragnarok," said Arwen.

"Well it seems that they wanted you two but they also wanted to keep both of you," said Freya.

"Yeah but also another Chosen One survivor. Rondae survived I know he must have," said Jean.

"Well we do have a choice. Split up or not," said Arwen. Jean sighed as she thought about that.

"I rather not. If we run into the ancient virus person we might just fight that off. And besides they do not care what sector they are and we know people are going to be in the middle of the crossfire if not they are going to be hurt along the way," said Jean.

"Yeah when I thought about it as well. I know that we are going to come across those people and we might ended up fighting the Dark Goddesses," said Arwen.

"Arwen. Let me tell one thing about the Dark Goddess. We had fought with them. Rondae and I along with the other Megamen. However, we all lost. Master guess took the advantage and send a maverick to kill us. The chosen one for Model L died first along with her biometal. Then it was Model H and its chosen one. Model F and the chosen one saved some time for Model P chosen one, Myself, and Rondae. He died fighting along with his biometal. Model P got caught up with the Maverick. Rondae and myself went to separate spacecrafts and head on out. We both were tailgated. I do not know what happen to him but when I heard from that maverick I fought. Rondae is alive. The question is where is he," said Jean.

"Well then we need to beef up suits if we going there. I have an aqua suit that Atlantis person build for me. So far it works great for both water and sky. The flight ability was incredible. However, if we can get you a suit since Model X was destroyed by the laser," said Arwen.

"That I already have done. Miss Jean is going to have mine since I heard that I am getting a new one," said Freya. The other technician gulped as he heard that.

"Do you still have to rub that on my face that you won the bet?" asked the Technician.

"Not really but since I am getting a new suit that you are going to build for me, why not give my old one away," said Freya.

"Dang, note to self never bet against the commander," said the technician. Everyone laughed until it turns quiet. Most of the people know what is coming up will not be good.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue: A long Wait**

The wait for the weapons to be done was a long wait. We tried to ease the tense up. Trance had come by and bring some Atlantians to help out. Those military people do help and since he comes to visit off and on we are grateful when he does. Coretha and I gave a tour for him when he did arrived. He was excited to see a massive colony survived. However, we did told him that Rhea is an average colony. He is surprised that there can be bigger ones. He was introduced to the rest of the crew and my uncle. He was also happy to see Harpuia as well. Since he heard Leviathan talked about him non-stop when she lived in Atlantis.

Commander Freya came by as well and did her inspections of the weapons making sure that they are intact and ready to be used. She also have several technicians fixing on my spacecraft as well as Jean's spacecraft. She did met Trance and was surprised of the youth who can make a suit. She called Trance the second Ceil. My uncle heard that and dropped something or tripped on himself. I can tell he wanted to see Miss Ceil.

We celebrated my birthday as well as everyone else who had one. They know it was not a good thing to do when there is too many things to worried about but also we are not going anywhere but waiting so it wasn't a huge deal. Also it gives Lotus and her dad some time together. Kira also spend time with Uncle. Leviathan find a way to spend some time with Harpuia. Though the original plan was to wait for Sigma to wake up and find a way to kill him. We did try to pinpoint where on the moon but he kept moving and spread the anti-virus on the moon. That will just make things worse. The virus can spread out from other places. All we can do is wait. Though what lies ahead is going to be more danger than ever.

Once the ship is completed, I hope and I do hope that we will find Rondae and few more survivors. I do think that the other Megamen are alive. Just probably in suspension area. Area that I think that will be the worst place for human and reploid.


End file.
